


Panthera Leo

by msbayne (Knaija)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF!Stiles, F/F, Fluff, Frottage, Future Fic, Hunters, Isaac is a Little Shit, M/M, Misunderstanding, OC, Purple Eyes, drama-form, dual alpha pack, explicit content, grown-up pack, pack expansion, sassy!Jackson, scott is a bad friend (at first), very slow build, were!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 50,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msbayne
Summary: Derek thought he’d seen it all but off course, when it came to Stiles, the rules always seemed to bend or stretch or find new ways to confuse everyone. [Or the one where Stiles gets turned and immediately goes into a full shift… and refuses to let anyone but Derek touch him]





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> -please, before you go any further, note that the first tag says DRAMA-FORM.  
> -the author knows that it is written in DRAMA-FORM because it is the author that wrote it in DRAMA-FORM  
> -if this is not for you, please do not go further.  
> -if you do manage to push through the format and force this story down, thank you very much for your support because i will forever appreciate it  
> -but if you continue to read it, even though you do not like the format and then you figure out halfway that you REALLY do not like the format, please remember that the author gave you two warnings about it  
> -so please do not comment about it being in DRAMA-FORM when the author has told you. TWICE!!!
> 
>  
> 
> i would love everyone to read and love my stories but i accept that not everyone would like to read stories written in DRAMA-FORM, which is why it was the first tag put there.  
> i am trying something new and in my own way so if you do not like it, please do not go any further.  
> thank you

INT: ITALY – DEREK’S APARTMENT – MORNING

_The shrill sound of his phone rings through the apartment and Derek startles up from his bed, hair ruffled and buried beneath a pile of clothes and other things on the bed with him. He sighs and frowns as he delves back into the mess, moving about like a mole as he seeks out the phone. His head finally emerges at the edge of the bed as he answers the call and puts it to his ear._

**DEREK**

_(Croaky)_

This had better be good.

**SCOTT**

_(On the phone)_

Derek! Hey. Long time no see.

**DEREK**

What do you want, Scott?

**SCOTT**

We have… uh… a problem. Back here. In Beacon hills. _(Laughs uneasily)_ What else is new?

**DEREK**

I’m hanging up.

**SCOTT**

_(Shouts)_

WAIT! Wait, wait, wait, wait. Listen, Dude. I need your help.

**DEREK**

Talk to Deaton.

_He’s about to hang up when-_

**SCOTT**

Stiles got bitten.

_Derek’s finger freezes as it hovers over the phone. Pursing his lips, he raises it back to his ear._

**DEREK**

I’m on my way.

 

EXT: HALE HOUSE – BACKYARD – MORNING

_Scott emerges from the kitchen backdoor wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. He watches Deaton step_ _over the mountain ash, muttering soft words that even his werewolf ears cannot pick up._

**DEATON**

That should keep him quiet for a few hours.

**SCOTT**

I’m worried about him.

**DEATON**

We all are. You have a new were in your pack, Scott. You need to band together now, more than ever.

_He holds up the glass of water for Deaton so he steps out from the mountain ash and takes the glass._

**SCOTT**

I called Derek.

_He pauses, waiting for Deaton to speak._

**DEATON**

_(Shrugs)_

You’re the alpha.

_Scott sighs exasperatedly._

**SCOTT**

What’s that supposed to mean?

**DEATON**

What do you want me to say, Scott?

**SCOTT**

We need the help. He knows more about thi-

**DEATON**

_(Cuts in)_

And you really think he’ll return for this?

_Deaton gestures at Stiles lying on the ground._

**SCOTT**

Stiles is in trouble.

**DEATON**

_(Turns to face Scott)_

Is he?

**SCOTT**

_(Angry)_

Look at him. Does that look like what Stiles wants to be right now?

**DEATON**

Everyone handles the shift differently.

**SCOTT**

_(Shouts)_

HE’S FULLY SHIFTED. He’s been that way for a week and you keep saying he’ll turn back it’s not happening. His father is in the hospital because he bit him. Do you think Stiles would not want to be on his two feet right now so he could be there for him?

**DEATON**

Derek Hale is not going to solve your problem for you. He has his own issues to deal with?

**SCOTT**

Like what?

_Deaton opens his mouth and hesitates before he closes it back._

**SCOTT**

What could possibly be more important than this?

**DEATON**

The world does not revolve around you and your pack, Scott McCall.

_Scott laughs dryly, stepping away from Deaton._

**SCOTT**

You’re never going to tell me what happened when you went to Italy and that’s fine. But if you’re going to let your petty differences with Derek get in the way of Stiles’ recovery, then I’m not very sure I want or even need your help.

_Deaton stands there, for a few seconds, just breathing and staring at Scott. Finally, he shakes his head, hands Scott the empty glass and heads for his car. Scott remains where he was, upset and unyielding. Sighing, he looks at his best friend._

**SCOTT**

Derek’s on his way… the rest of the pack is on their way. We’ll be fine, buddy. You’ll see.

_Stiles huffs in his sleep and Scott chooses to take that as an answer._

 

EXT: RESERVE - EVENING

_Derek steps out of the cab, adjusting the bag over his shoulder. He looks around as the cab driver pulls out his box and another box. There is a loud cough behind him as someone else stumbles out of the car._

**JACKSON**

_(Yawns)_

I wonder why you even rebuilt this place. No one lives here. Except fancy rats and squirrels.

**DEREK**

Scott’s pack uses it.

_Jackson scoffs and pulls on a pair of shades as Derek deadpans._

**DEREK**

It’s night, Jackson. Take the damn shades off.

**JACKSON**

Nope!

_The cab guy turns to leave when Jackson spots him._

**JACKSON**

Hey! _(Snaps his fingers)_ What the fuck are we supposed to do with these?

_He gestures at the boxes. Sighing, the man returns and begins pulling both boxes to the house._

**DEREK**

You could have just taken the cab back to your own house. I don’t understand why you have to be here for this.

**JACKSON**

_(Frowns)_

You know why.

_Derek clenches his jaw about to knock on the door when a loud roar sounds, shaking the windows as the entire place seems to reverberate with it. Derek looks at Jackson who looks at him as both of them wear identically wide eyes._

**JACKSON**

_(Removes his glasses)_

Is that what I think it is?

**DEREK**

_(Dazed)_

It can’t be.

_As the two of them jump off the verandah, beginning a jog to the back of the house, the cab guy runs to his car and hightails it out of there. They make it to the back of the house where Scott, Liam and Malia stand around a very large circle made of mountain ash as a majestic, golden animal paces within the circle, growling at the three of them._

**SCOTT**

Derek!

_His eyes light up in desperate joy the moment he spots Derek and he jogs up to meet them. Derek, unable to take his eyes off the animal hugs back when Scott throws himself at him._

**DEREK**

What the hell is going on?

**SCOTT**

_(Worried)_

He’s been in a full shift since he was bitten and we don’t know why. Deaton’s stumped and Lydia can’t find anything in the bestiary. And you’re the only one we know with a full shift.

**MALIA**

Hey Derek.

_Malia and Liam arrive as Jackson walks passed them towards the animal. Derek notices the scratches on both betas and the large bite mark on Malia’s exposed thigh._

**DEREK**

That… _(Nods at the animal)_ Is Stiles?

**SCOTT**

Yes.

_The others nod behind him._

**DEREK**

Scott, that’s a lion.

**SCOTT**

_(Sulks)_

I know.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- when the next week begins, i may not be able to do this daily but for now, i'll just update as the inspiration comes.  
> \- thanks for the kudos and comments. it's always encouraging to know that people appreciate what you have done

EXT: HALE HOUSE – BACK YARD – EVENING

_Derek edges passed Scott, still watching the pacing lion as the others give him way. Jackson’s standing about three feet from the mountain ash with his hands folded and a thoughtful look on his face._

**JACKSON**

You know, whenever I pictured Stillinski getting bitten, I don’t know I always thought cat or rat… or maybe a chipmunk.

**DEREK**

You pictured Stiles getting bitten?

**JACKSON**

_(Nods)_

Because of you, actually.

_Derek presses his lips together and refuses to reply. Stiles slowly walks over to where they are standing and stops, looking right at Derek with his face too calm to be Stiles._

**DEREK**

_(Takes a step forward)_

Hey buddy. Derek’s home.

**JACKSON**

_(Scoffs)_

He’s feral.

**DEREK**

_(Hisses)_

No, he’s not.

**JACKSON**

He attacked everyone he used to know. What would you call that?

_Derek gulps and looks back at the lion that is supposed to be Stiles._

**DEREK**

He’ll recognize me. _(Takes another step)_ Besides, he can’t get passed the mountain ash. _(To Stiles)_ How are you holding up?

_Scott, Liam and Malia walk up to Jackson as Derek leaves them all behind, speaking softly to the bored-looking animal._

**LIAM**

_(Worried)_

Scott?

**SCOTT**

_(Equally worried)_

He’s not crazy!

**MALIA**

You promised us a Stiles’ whisperer.

**LIAM**

Not someone who will try and talk to a lion.

**SCOTT**

He knows what he’s doing.

_Jackson scoffs again and all three of them look at him quizzically. He says nothing._

**MALIA**

Make him full-shift. Wasn’t that the plan? We brought him here so he could communicate with the lion.

**JACKSON**

Right! Because a lion is going to listen to a wolf… for _any_ reason.

_The other three stand there looking ridiculous as they consider Jackson’s words. But before they can speak, a car pulls up in front of the house._

**LIAM**

Lydia’s here.

**MALIA**

_(Sniffs)_

She brought Danny.

_Jackson stiffens._

**JACKSON**

Danny’s back? In Beacon Hills?

**SCOTT**

For two years now. How come you don’t know?

_Jackson shakes his head and turns back to watch Derek who is now standing just outside the mountain ash barrier as Stiles stands on the other side, watching him attentively as if he can actually hear anything Derek is saying._

**LYDIA**

Derek?

_Lydia, dressed for the office from the head down to her ankles but wearing flip-flops, waves over at Jackson and the rest but she smiles stiffly at Derek as she and Danny walk over. Derek takes a step away from Stiles to greet Lydia. Stiles whines, nosing at the floor where the mountain ash is on his side of the boundary. Lydia looks at Derek in confusion as they both hug._

**LYDIA**

He seems… fond.

**DEREK**

It’s good to see you, Lydia.

**LYDIA**

_(Blinks)_

Oh. Welcome back. How long has it been?

**DEREK**

_(Frowns)_

Let’s not.

**LYDIA**

_(Shrugs)_

I’m just saying. I have been asking you to come back for years now because I-

**DEREK**

I’m here now.

**LYDIA**

Because of Stiles.

**DEREK**

Because there’s a lion in my mother’s backyard.

**LYDIA**

It’s your backyard, Derek. You built this house, remember?

_They both face the lion who perks up at having Derek’s attention again._

**LYDIA**

Does he recognize you or is this just another weird sterek thing?

_Derek looks at her with his eyebrows scrunched up in confused unamusement._

**DEREK**

Sterek?

**LYDIA**

When you speak, does it seem like he understands you? No one else has been able to talk him down since he turned.

**DEREK**

What happened?

**LYDIA**

Scott took him to settle a dispute between two neighboring territories and there was a fight. A beta attacked the alpha of the other pack and when the alpha tried to retaliate, Stiles stepped in.

**DEREK**

So it wasn’t a pack of lions?

**LYDIA**

It was a wolf and we can safely say there’s no dispute anymore. One roar from Stiles and they were ready to listen to Scott. But then he ran. Took us two days to track him.  _(Folds her arms)_ But why is he feral, though? I can’t figure that out.

**DEREK**

Malia was kinda feral when she was turned.

**LYDIA**

Not the same thing. She was a coyote for a decade and she still knew her home and stuff. Stiles doesn’t recognize anyone. _(Nudges Derek)_ Except you, maybe.

**DEREK**

Has he eaten? Maybe he and I should go for a run.

_Lydia laughs beside him, but then draws her laughter into a soundly halt when he realizes Derek isn’t kidding._

**LYDIA**

He’s not leaving that boundary.

**DEREK**

He won’t hurt anyone.

**LYDIA**

Says who?

**SCOTT**

What’s going on?

_The others arrive but Danny and Jackson are nowhere to be found._

**LYDIA**

Derek wants to take Stiles hunting.

**SCOTT**

_(Shakes his head)_

He can’t go anywhere.

**DEREK**

You brought me back to help, right? This is me helping. Break the boundary and let him out.

**LYDIA/MALIA**

_(In unison)_

No!

**SCOTT**

Derek, he’ll attack someone.

**DEREK**

No he won’t.

**LYDIA**

Can you guarantee that?

_Derek ignores her and steps up to Scott, looking him right in the eye._

**DEREK**

Do you trust me, Scott?

**SCOTT**

Der-

**DEREK**

Do you?

**SCOTT**

Yes, but-

**DEREK**

Then break the boundary.

_Scott looks over Derek’s shoulder at Lydia and nods at her. She frowns, shakes her head and then squats at the boundary to dust it aside. She stands back as the rest of them shift out of the way._

**DEREK**

Come on, buddy. We need to run. Don’t you want to?

_Stiles growls and heads for the break, testing the space before he puts his paws past the boundary. The moment he touches the ground again, he raises his head and roars._

**DEREK**

_(Raises his hands and waves)_

Stiles.

_The lion looks at him. Before anyone can do anything, he leaps over Derek at the people behind him. And while Scott, Malia and Liam are able to get away, Lydia falls back on the ground, crying out as the lion stretches his jaws to take a large bite._

_Derek roars, now facing the lion, fully shifted, black and twice the size he was when he left Beacon Hills the first time. The lions hesitates, stops and looks into Derek’s flashing eyes._

_Then he turns around and runs into the trees. Derek follows, matching step for step and disappears behind the lion._

_Without a word, Scott runs over and helps Lydia to her feet as he and his betas continue to look in the direction Derek and the lion left through._

**LIAM**

_(Coughs into his hand)_

I’ve been a wolf for nearly ten years but I might be mixing a few things in my head so please, I need someone to set me straight. If blue eyes means beta and red eyes means alpha, _(Looks at Scott)_ What does it mean if our Derek who had blue eyes before now has red eyes?

_Scott looks pissed._

**SCOTT**

It means he’s killed someone. _(Clenches his eyes shut)_ Again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe some of you are wondering where danson went?

INT: HALE HOUSE – KITCHEN – EVENING

_Jackson is leaning on a side counter when Danny opens the back door and enters. He smiles at Jackson awkwardly and leans on the counter closest to the door._

**JACKSON**

I didn’t know you came back here.

**DANNY**

My dad. He got sick and he needed someone to help out at the office.

**JACKSON**

What about school? Did you finish your program?

**DANNY**

_(Shrugs)_

I can get my PhD whenever I want.

_Jackson pushes off the counter and walks closer as Danny straightens a bit, placing his hand on the counter behind him or support._

**JACKSON**

You were almost done the last time we spoke.

**DANNY**

_(Laughs uneasily)_

Like I said… my dad…

_He trails off when Jackson comes to stop just by his side, chest so close to Danny’s shoulder._

**DANNY**

What are you doing?

**JACKSON**

Talking to my best friend.

_Danny sighs and tries to move away but Jackson grabs his wrist and slams it back on the counter, causing Danny to gasp but before he can say anything, Jackson kisses him. Danny’s eyes fly open, humming words into Jackson’s mouth as he tries to struggle away but Jackson moves, trapping Danny between him and the counter. Jackson let’s go of his hand to grab at the back of his neck with both hands, pulling and pressing till Danny gives up and kisses him back, opening up to allow Jackson free reign of his mouth. Jackson nudes Danny’s legs apart and obliges, moaning when he feels Jackson’s knee press between his legs._

_Still rubbing Danny, Jackson breaks the kiss, placing his forehead on Danny’s._

**JACKSON**

Why are fighting me?

_Danny shakes his head, too breathless to speak._

**JACKSON**

Danny!

**DANNY**

I’m… I’m seeing someone.

_For one second, Jackson pulls away but then he leans back in and kisses Danny on the corner of his mouth, trailing kisses down his neck._

**DANNY**

_(Closes his eyes)_

Did you hear me, Jacks- _(Jackson bites his neck)_ –oh. We can’t do this.

_Still kissing, Jackson unbuttons Danny’s jeans. Danny’s hands come up from the counter to stop him but all they end up doing is resting on Jackson’s working hands as they burrowing into his underwear._

**DANNY**

_(Voice hoarse)_

Please.

_When Jackson starts to stroke him, Danny’s hands return to counter to hold him up as his hips develop a mind of their own and begin thrusting to meet Jackson, helplessly. Jackson begins to speak, lips still on Danny’s neck as he fists him towards completion._

**JACKSON**

What happened with Stillinski?

**DANNY**

I… _(Shakes his head)_ … what?

**JACKSON**

What happened?

_Danny’s eyes open as he looks at Jackson bemusedly so Jackson loosens his grip, pulling his hands up Danny’s dick to run his thumb over the head and Danny shivers, staring at Jackson._

**DANNY**

I… don’t… I’m not really sure what happened.

_Danny begins breathing through his mouth as he watches Jackson clench his teeth in irritation._

**JACKSON**

You must know something.

_He removes his hand all together and Danny hisses, head dropping on Jackson’s shoulder in frustration._

**DANNY**

_(Whines)_

What are you doing?

_Without answering, Jackson lowers himself a little and takes Danny by the back of his thighs and hoists him up to the counter and Danny nods, eyes tracking from Jackson’s eyes to his lips._

**JACKSON**

Where is Deaton? Something’s off.

**DANNY**

Deaton and Scott have been having issues, I think. I’m not really sure. Everything’s been different since Deaton came back from Italy.

_Jackson considers for a second as Danny’s hand lands on his, trying to urge him to get on with the hand job._

**JACKSON**

What issues?

**DANNY**

I don’t know.

**JACKSON**

You should know. Aren’t you pack?

**DANNY**

Not really.

_Jackson steadies himself with both his hands on either side of Danny as he looks him the face._

**DANNY**

I don’t even come around so I’m not kept in the loop like that. I only came around because…

**JACKSON**

_(Raises his eyebrows)_

Because?

**DANNY**

Lydia said you were here.

_Jackson startles, blinking at Danny as his mouth hangs open, unsure how to reply to that._

**JACKSON**

Wha- _(Clears his throat)_ I thought you were seeing someone?

**DANNY**

But you and I…

_Danny wavers, unable to continue when a large roar sounds outside. They both look out the door. Then a loud roar that’s obviously Derek sounds and Danny tilts his head as his eyes harden in anger. Hissing, he shoves Jackson away and jumps off the counter._

**DANNY**

Fuck! _(Shouts)_ FUCK!

_He slams his hand on the overhead drawers._

**DANNY**

I’m so… so stupid!

_Jackson pits his hands in his back pockets looking uncomfortable._

**DANNY**

You’re doing all this for… for information? For Derek?

**JACKSON**

_(Shakes his head)_

Wait. I thought-

**DANNY**

_(Shouts)_

YOU THOUGHT WHAT? I should have known you hadn’t changed one bit.

**JACKSON**

Danny listen-

_He tries to approach Danny but Danny shifts away, adjusting his pants and buttoning up._

**DANNY**

This freaky, weird thing between you two, I should have known nothing is different.

**JACKSON**

_(Eyes wide)_

There’s nothing.

**DANNY**

_(Laughs)_

Are you kidding me? Are you freaking joking with me right now? I didn’t just leave Italy because Deaton said I should when he did. I was going to stay.

**JACKSON**

Why?

**DANNY**

For you! _(Sighs and throws his hands in the air)_ But I couldn’t take it. Being with you was like being with you _and_ Derek. Except all I ever got out of him was anger and irritation and the feeling that I was encroaching on _his_ territory.

**JACKSON**

There’s nothing going on between Derek and me.

**DANNY**

And yet you both can’t be more than a few miles from each other. I know. I checked.

**JACKSON**

No, you don’t understand-

**DANNY**

_(Cuts in)_

Scott called Derek, Jackson. _(Looks at Jackson)_ Not you. He didn’t even think about you when he told Derek about Stiles because it never occurred to him that you’d want to help. Yet, _(Gestures at Jackson)_ Here you are. By his side. As always.

**JACKSON**

It’s really not what you think.

_The kitchen door bursts open as Scott and his pack pour in, causing Jackson to step further away from Danny as Scott crowds him. Looking over Scott’s shoulder, Jackson sees Danny slip out of the kitchen._

**SCOTT**

Who did Derek kill?

_Jackson looks at Scott blankly._

**JACKSON**

What?

**SCOTT**

Who. Did he. Kill?

**JACKSON**

_(Shrugs)_

Why don’t you ask him when he gets back?

**SCOTT**

I’m asking you.

_Lydia walks out from behind Scott to get a better view of Jackson._

**LYDIA**

We saw his eyes, Jackson. They are red. Alpha-red.

**JACKSON**

Yeah so? It’s not like he was hiding it.

**SCOTT**

Then why didn’t he tell us ever since? How long has he been an alpha?

_Jackson walks away from Scott._

**JACKSON**

Again: ask him when he gets back.

**MALIA**

Why won’t you tell us? We know he killed someone.

_Jackson looks Malia up and down._

**JACKSON**

You know that, do you?

**SCOTT**

Three ways to become an alpha: Inherit from a parent, kill an alpha or become a true alpha.

**LIAM**

He didn’t inherit and he sure as hell doesn’t have any pack that would enable him become a true alpha.

**LYDIA**

Not to mention the improbability of it happening again in our lifetime.

**SCOTT**

_(Angry)_

I will ask you one more time.

_Scott’s eyes flash red but Jackson just stands there, looking fed up but mildly insulted._

**JACKSON**

Put that away. What? You want to bully me into talking? And here I was thinking that sort of behavior was beneath you.

**SCOTT**

We can’t have you guys around here if you’re keeping big secrets like that. This territory will not sully its hands with murder or ally itself with sullied packs.

_Jackson smiles and walks back to Scott._

**JACKSON**

I’m willing to bet, that if I pulled that thread hard enough, I’d unravel something very unsavory about you, McCall. Big Secret? Your whole pack stinks of guilty anxiety and while I’m sure Stillinski was actually bitten, I won’t be fooled into thinking that’s the whole story.

**SCOTT**

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

**JACKSON**

Stillinski’s more than feral. He’s mad about something. And as much as your story was struggling to pan out, why was he so nice to Derek and not you, his best friend? What did you do to make him see you as the enemy? And while we’re on the subject, _(Wets his lips),_ who gets a bite and shifts immediately? When you got turned, didn’t it take you a few hours to see the signs? Your bite didn’t heal immediately. You didn’t suddenly start super-hearing until the next day at school so I’m wondering: what happened that Stillinski shifted immediately he got the bite?

_The kitchen remains quiet._

**JACKSON**

While you figure out how to clear the story up before Derek gets back, I’m going to go… _(Gestures at the front door)_ … bring our stuff into the house because, you know, it’s actually Derek’s house and he’s just letting you guys muck around in it.

_With that, he turns and walks from the room, leaving behind his pained and frustrated ex-schoolmates._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wolf and a lion walk into a bar-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i might not upload during the week, i thought i'd answer a couple of questions in this chapter... but that just raises some new ones so please forgive me

EXT: FOREST – NIGHT

_Derek pursues the lion, keeping a few paces behind until he stops, pulling around to face Derek head-on. He huffs at Derek and begins to circle him so Derek obliges, cutting round so they follow each other head-to-hind. After almost a minute, he decides to kick things up a notch when he reaches forward and takes a swipe at the lion’s fore-paws but he lifts it out of Derek’s way and throws Derek an unimpressed look._

_So Derek inches closer, breaking their circle and heading straight for him, but the lion walks over till he’s behind Derek and begins a slow trot in the other direction. Derek’s head hangs low because even though he’s managed to play all the lion’s games, the lion won’t engage him when it’s his idea._

_He follows again, running into step with the quiet animal and before long, they slow into a companionable walk. Every time Derek brushes against the lion, he receives a low growl but other than that, the lion doesn’t mind his presence at all._

_Suddenly, Derek lurches forward, groaning in pain as his feet refuse to move any further. He quickly takes a few steps back, struggling to stay upright until he reaches a place that he doesn’t hurt anymore before he falls on the ground, involuntarily shifting back into his human form._

_Naked, on his hands and knees, Derek vomits out the supper he and the lion managed to catch a few minutes ago. Unable to help himself, he holds unto his belly, emptying out his stomach till he’s too weak to do more. Then he crawls away from the vomit and falls on the ground._

**DEREK**

_(Tired)_

Hey.

_The lion arrives and plants his butt right beside Derek’s head and looks down on him, assessing Derek as he sniffs around and then raises his head in disgust._

**DEREK**

It’s vomit. Don’t judge.

_The lion gives a long lick across Derek’s face and Derek splutters, trying to get away but giant paws grab him and hold him down as the lion climbs on top of him, licking at his face, his neck, his body, trying to clean him up._

**DEREK**

Sti… _(Laughs)_ … you’re tickling me. _(Laughs again)_. Stop!

_But the lion doesn’t even react to him. He keeps Derek pinned beneath him as he returns to Derek’s face, grooming him as best he can till he finally stops._

_Then he sniffs Derek again._

**DEREK**

_(Smiles)_

So you’ll pay me attention if I’m sick huh?

_The lion whines, placing his head on Derek’s chest and allowing Derek to pet him._

**DEREK**

I guess I crossed the limit. _(Frowns)_ Can’t get too far from Jackson… or I get sick.

_He looks down at the large head on his chest and blows away the strands of lion-mane causing the lion to look back at him._

**DEREK**

What’s your deal, Stiles? Do you really not know who we are or are you just being petulant? You can hide it from everyone else but I know you know how to hold a grudge. Pretending to be feral and stuck in a shift is an effective silent treatment tool.

_The lion just stares back, unblinkingly._

**DEREK**

_(Sighs)_

I need to see Deaton.

_He nudges the lion away as he turns over on all fours and nearly falls but the lion keeps him up with his head._

**DEREK**

Thanks, buddy. _(Begins to shift)_ Let’s just hope his house isn’t beyond my limit.

 

EXT: DEATON’S HOUSE – FRONT YARD - NIGHT

_Deaton’s house is a tiny bungalow located in a clearing almost on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. On the front porch, sits a couple of wooden chairs and a table a few feet from a two-step stair case._

_Presently, he is sitting at the table with papers scattered all over as he pores over research mumbling to himself. He looks up when he hears a sound to see a lion and a wolf slowly making their way to his house from the tree line. Sighing, he begins packing up the papers and books he is looking at as he stands to his feet._

**DEATON**

Like the beginning of a really bad joke.

_As he makes his way into the house, a newspaper article falls from his clutch but he doesn’t see it land on the ground._

_When he returns, clutching a pair of pants and a shirt in his hand, the wolf is sitting by the door, waiting while the lion strolls around the front of the house._

**DEATON**

You shouldn’t have come here.

**DEREK**

_(Fully shifted)_

We need to talk.

_He pulls the pants on first before he starts on the shirt._

**DEATON**

You brought a lion here. What if someone sees him?

**DEREK**

It’s night, Deaton.

_Derek’s eyebrows crease as he sees the paper on the ground. He bends and picks it up._

**DEREK**

Eichen House? _(Looks at Deaton)_ Why are you researching Eichen House?

_Deaton snatches the paper from his hand._

**DEATON**

It’s nothing. Eichen House closed down years ago.

**DEREK**

Exactly. So what’s the research for?

**DEATON**

Personal interest.

_Derek watches Deaton as Deaton tears up the paper and places it on the table, taking a seat and ushering Derek the other one._

**DEREK**

I need to know what’s going on with Stiles, Deaton.

**DEATON**

_(Folds his hand)_

Ask Scott. He’s the one who called you here.

**DEREK**

He’ll lie to me.

**DEATON**

And you somehow think you’ll get a straight answer from me?

_Derek clenches his jaw._

**DEREK**

I need to know if I’m going to help him.

**DEATON**

You can’t help him.

**DEREK**

Why?

_Deaton shakes his head and sits, watching the lion paw at the ground._

**DEATON**

He’s calm. Now that you’re here, he’s calm. Can’t you just be okay with that?

**DEREK**

He’s supposed to be a human being.

**DEATON**

_(Snaps)_

Not anymore, he’s not.

_Derek leans back, hurt._

**DEREK**

Are you okay with someone’s kid being an animal for the rest of his life?

**DEATON**

You don’t know what happened here, Derek. That’s why I asked Scott not to get you involved.

**DEREK**

Then tell me what happened.

**DEATON**

_(Looks at him)_

I can’t!

**DEREK**

You can’t or you won’t.

_Deaton unfolds his hands and purses his lips in hesitation._

**DEATON**

You made me promise that I won’t tell anyone what happened in Italy-

**DEREK**

_(Angry)_

Are you really bringing that up right now?

**DEATON**

I’m not trying to be unsavory Derek but I need you to understand. You youngsters, you see one evil and you think you’ve seen it all but I can assure, evil is a lot more diverse than human nature. We will never fully understand it. As surely as I can’t talk about Italy, I can’t talk about this. So if you want information, you’re going to have to take it up with Scott and leave me out of it. _(Stands)_ Besides, as long as that boy remains a lion, we’re all in a lot less danger if you ask me.

_He moves round to head into the house._

**DEREK**

What does that mean? Deaton?

**DEATON**

If you want to bring him back, that’s your business. But don’t think you’ll get any help from me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here we are: weekend number two!!!!

INT: MALIA/LYDIA APARTMENT - KITCHEN – MORNING

_Lydia is sitting at the kitchen island with a mug in her hand as she stares up at_ _the television hanging in the corner with her face set straight and her lips in a_ _thin line._

 _On the muted screen, it’s still night time and there’s a house in the background_ _where a body is being removed from already in a bag while Jordan Parish_ _speaks the reporter. At the bottom of the screen reads: MORE VICTIMS FROM_ _THE BEACON HILLS “GIFT MASTER”._

 _Lydia drinks and wipes a tear from her face when the door to the apartment_ _slams shut._

**MALIA**

_(Shouts)_

BABE?

**LYDIA**

_(Shouts back)_

IN THE KITCHEN.

_Malia appears dressed for a run with a bottle strapped to her hip. She pecks Lydia on the top of her head and unstraps the bottle as Jordan enters the kitchen right behind her. Lydia sits up in worry._

**LYDIA**

What are you doing here?

_As Malia goes to find herself some coffee too, Jordan kisses Lydia on her forehead as well._

**JORDAN**

I’ve been trying to get a hold of Scott all morning.

**MALIA**

_(Bread in mouth)_

Wha? Whasamatter?

**LYDIA**

Does it have anything to do with that? _(Nods at the TV)_ I already know. You know, I miss the days when I could sense these things so they don’t sneak up on us like this.

**MALIA/JORDAN**

No, you don’t.

**JORDAN**

But that’s not only why I’m here.

**LYDIA**

Did another bad thing come to Beacon Hills? Did… did someone else die? Did someone threaten our safety? Our territory? Or maybe something’s happened to Stiles? Or his dad? You know what? I’m done with Beacon Hills. There is always something.

_Lydia stands to her feet._

**MALIA**

Babe?

**LYDIA**

And it’s not like any of us are getting any better at solving our problems. It’s not going to change anything. So what, we solve the mystery today, someone’s still going to kill.

**JORDAN**

Lydia!

**LYDIA**

And everyday what are we doing? Putting out fires that do not want to stop. They want to encompass us in this fiery, black darkness of doom till we’re nothing but-

**MALIA**

_(Shouts)_

LYDIA MARTIN!!!

**LYDIA**

What?

**MALIA**

_(Points at the TV)_

Look.

_Lydia looks up it and stops, blood draining from her face as she watches more and more people get carried out from within the tiny house in body-bags. She raises her hands to her mouth as she moves closer to the TV with a stricken look._

**LYDIA**

_(Whispers)_

How did this… when did this?

**JORDAN**

They discovered another floor beneath the basement after the press got there. It was a mess.

**LYDIA**

_(Voice tight with tension)_

How many?

**MALIA**

Lydia-

**LYDIA**

_(Cuts in)_

How many?

_Jordan looks at Malia for direction as Malia shrugs and nods._

**JORDAN**

Sixty seven.

_Lydia inhales, resting her hand on the table to keep from toppling over as Malia and Jordan both rush to grab her._

**LYDIA**

_(Angry)_

I’m fine.

**JORDAN**

I think… Didn’t Scott call Derek here? He can help.

**LYDIA/MALIA**

No!

**JORDAN**

He’s been a wolf all his life, guys. I’d like to think he knows more about stuff like than we do.

_Lydia grabs Jordan on the hand as he nails dig into his skin._

**LYDIA**

We. Can. Not! You know why.

_Jordan hisses and pulls his hand away._

**JORDAN**

Are you people kidding me? Beacon Hills has more law enforcement personnel than any time in history because people from neighboring states are trying to pitch in to try and do something but here we are, sitting on all that knowledge and doing nothing about it. _(Gestures at the TV)_ He has killed across state lines and I’m sharing my office with the FBI. When are you people going to realize that this goes beyond all of you?

**LYDIA**

Us!

**JORDAN**

_(Blinks in confusion)_

What?

**LYDIA**

You said “all of you”, Jordan. Are you forgetting that you’re in this too?

_Jordan shakes his head as he begins to back away from Lydia._

**JORDAN**

No no no no no no. NO! You are not going to put me in this.

**LYDIA**

You lied to the sheriff. You withheld information and sent your people in the wrong direction. Deliberately.

**JORDAN**

To buy you guys time till you figured things out.

**MALIA**

Well guess what deputy: we still haven’t.

**JORDAN**

_(Voices raises hysterically)_

So tell Derek!

**LYDIA**

We can’t! _(Sighs)_ After everything we did to Stiles… _(Looks at Jordan pointedly)_ … all of us. We made a pact about this. We can’t tell anyone. Least of all, Derek. What’s going to happen when he finds out? What will he do different from what he’s doing now?

_Jordan picks up his cap that he’d left of the table as he looks from Lydia to Malia._

**JORDAN**

I hope you know what you’re doing.

_He leaves immediately after that and Lydia looks up at the television again. Malia comes to stand behind her as she holds Lydia around the waste and Lydia leans back, closing her eyes._

**MALIA**

Do we? Do we know what we’re doing, Lydia?

**LYDIA**

_(Shakes her head)_

I have no idea.

_Above their heads, scrawled at the bottom of the screen, reads: GIFT MASTER: THE GIFT THAT JUST KEEPS GIVING._

 

INT: HALE HOUSE – MASTER BEDROOM – MORNING

_Derek opens the door to the room and stops, eyes twinging in tiny anger at the lumped shape in the bed._

**DEREK**

Are you kidding me?

_Jackson turns around under the bedspread and looks at Derek, still sleepy._

**JACKSON**

Get your own room.

_Derek walks over to the bed._

**DEREK**

It’s my house. I get the master. Get the fuck out.

**JACKSON**

Derek, if I come back from anywhere and you’ve moved my shit out of here, I’ll just move it back.

**DEREK**

There’s room bigger than this one on the ground floor.

**JACKSON**

_(Mumbles)_

I don’t like the ground floor.

_He turns back to sleep. Derek just shakes his head and lies on his back behind Jackson as the lion slowly walks into the room, peeking in at first before moving in and looking around. Derek kicks off his shoes and shifts further into the bed watching the animal sniff around the place till he makes it to the window on Jackson’s side. It looks up at it and then walks back to the bed stops there and stares at Jackson._

_Jackson’s eyes open slowly and then close._

_Then Jackson is screaming, pushing back on the bed and climbing over Derek to get away from the lion._

**DEREK**

_(Laughs)_

He likes you.

**JACKSON**

Another reason why I think Stillinski’s lost his mind. Get that thing away from me.

**DEREK**

It’s Stiles.

_Derek coos at the lion who begins to climb the bed as Jackson gets off on the other side._

**DEREK**

And considering he hasn’t growled at you or tried to pounce on you, I’d say you’re pretty safe.

_Jackson sits back on the bed with an uncertain frown as the lion makes himself comfortable beside Derek and then places his head in Derek’s lap._

**DEREK**

_(Pets the lion)_

We should take a picture so that Stiles knows that he did this when he shifts back.

_Jackson snorts and lies back on the bed again, looking warily at the lion that’s just quietly looking back at him._

**JACKSON**

If he’s feral, why doesn’t he behave like a real lion? Why is he following you everywhere? Aren’t cats and dogs supposed to hate each other?

**DEREK**

_(Looks at Jackson in disgust)_

If you weren’t a werewolf, I’d smack you up-side the head.

**JACKSON**

Those are valid questions.

**DEREK**

Where’s your phone?

**JACKSON**

I’m not going to be able to go back to sleep, am I?

**DEREK**

Everyone is stonewalling me. If I’m going to get to the bottom of what’s going on in Beacon Hills, I need backup… for the places I can’t go to.

_Jackson sulkily gets up and goes to the chair by the wall to retrieve his pants as he begins rummaging in it for his phone._

**DEREK**

Plus, the expertise will help. _(Catches the phone)_ I tried to talk to Deaton but even he’s not going to help.

**JACKSON**

_(Snorts)_

Because that’s supposed to be a surprise.

**DEREK**

I don’t understand it. Scott wants Stiles back but Deaton wants him to remain a lion.

**JACKSON**

Two completely different views from people who supposedly eat from each other’s asses? _(Eyebrows sink in boredom)_ Cause for my concern.

_Derek begins dialing. Jackson makes himself comfortable on the bed again, about to go back to sleep._

**JACKSON**

_(Eyes closed)_

Who are you calling?

**DEREK**

_(Places the phone on his ear)_

Chris Argent.


	6. Chapter 6

INT: ANIMAL CLINIC – BACK ROOM – AFTERNOON

_Scott is attending to a dog with a broken leg as its twelve year old owner sits in the corner with her glasses hanging down her nose and a book in her hand. The dog looks up at Scott the entire time, eyes following his movement. When he finishes, he smiles at it and pats its leg as the owner looks up._

**ANNY**

_(Smiles)_

You’re done?

**SCOTT**

_(Pets the dog)_

All set.

_She places her book in her bag as she stands to take the dog Scott now has in his hand._

**SCOTT**

Can you find your way back or do you want to wait for your dad?

_The smile vanishes as she deadpans._

**SCOTT**

Of course. You’re all grown up now.

_He pats her on the head and she blushes crimson, taking her dog as she pushes her way out of the clinic without another word. On her way, Liam passes her and enters the room, wearing a curiously amused look on his face._

**LIAM**

To be young and in love.

**SCOTT**

_(Waves his hand)_

She’s just silly.

**LIAM**

_(Feigns confusion)_

Why would you refer to the future Mrs. McCall as silly?

_Scott looks at him, unimpressed._

**SCOTT**

I believe there’s a reason you’re here.

_Liam opens up his laptop and turns it around to face Scott. On the screen is live footage of Derek and Jackson getting out of a rental right in front of Eichen House. Scott frowns and then shrugs._

**SCOTT**

So what?

_Liam falters, shocked and confused._

**LIAM**

Aren’t you a little bit worried about what he’ll find there?

**SCOTT**

He’s here to help Stiles.

**LIAM**

_(Angry)_

He’s not supposed to go poking his nose in there.

_Scott slams his fist on the table, turning around to face Liam with his eyes glowing red._

**SCOTT**

I’m not going to stop him from doing what he has to do. We’re not breaking any promises if he finds stuff out for himself. None of us sent him there.

**LIAM**

The whole point is that he’s not supposed to-.

**SCOTT**

_(Shouts)_

I PROMISED NOT TO SAY ANYTHING!

_Liam falls back, eyes wide in terror as he shifts away from Scott. Scott sighs, placing his hands on the table._

**SCOTT**

I’m sorry. _(Liam nods)_ I’m just under a lot of stress-

**LIAM**

It’s fine. I get it. You want your best friend back.

**SCOTT**

_(Nods)_

I do.

**LIAM**

Regardless of what that will do to your pack.

_Scott stops. He faces Liam who stands up straighter as if bracing himself for whatever Scott plans._

**SCOTT**

Is that what you think? That… that I don’t care about my pack?

**LIAM**

_(Holds up one finger)_

Stiles is one person, Scott. One person that could do a lot of damage if he ever-

**SCOTT**

Stiles saved your life.

**LIAM**

And now you’ve brought Derek here.

_Scott looks hurt and betrayed._

**SCOTT**

I thought we wanted the same thing.

**LIAM**

Stiles was already too much to handle but against everyone’s better judgment, you went and invited Derek to the territory. As if we don’t already have enough trouble on our hands with the other pack. But now, we find out that Derek’s an alpha? Scott-

**SCOTT**

Derek doesn’t have a pack.

**LIAM**

He has Jackson.

**SCOTT**

He has nothing. Hale Reserve or not, this is McCall territory. We are not in danger. _(Tilts his head beseechingly)_ Liam?

_He moves towards Liam but Liam steps away. Scott spreads his hands and beckons Liam closer._

**SCOTT**

You can’t be mad at me.

_Liam walks over and hugs Scott but he just stands there, stiff and unmoving as Scot tries to pry a smile from his face. When he looks at Liam, Liam smiles stiffly. Scott leans forward, attempting a kiss but Liam just ducks out from his arms and leaves Scott sanding alone in the clinic._

 

INT: EICHEN HOUSE – BASEMENT – AFTERNOON

_Derek and Jackson walk forward, torch lights held in their hands as they search around the deserted place._

**JACKSON**

I can’t believe I let you talk me into coming here.

**DEREK**

Do you want me to pass out on my own?

_Jackson’s eyes find the lion walking right by Derek’s side._

**JACKSON**

You wouldn’t actually be alone now, would you?

_Derek scoffs and opens a door leading to another door made of metal but rusting quite nicely. He knocks on it and leans in to place his ear on the door when the lion growls at it. Derek looks at the lion._

**DEREK**

Do you sense something, Stiles?

**JACKSON**

_(Still in the other room)_

I’m hungry, Derek.

_Derek ignores him as he begins to beta-shift, hair growing out as his face morphs and his eyes glow red._

**DEREK**

What do you see?

_The lion shakes its entire body in a shudder and walks away from the door. Seeing this, Derek pushes at the door and begins to kick it in. The lion returns, taking Derek’s shirt between its teeth as it begins to pull him away from the door._

**DEREK**

What are you doing?

_The lion growls again. Jackson arrives, looking between Derek and the lion._

**JACKSON**

What is it?

**DEREK**

For some reason, he doesn’t want me to go down there.

**JACKSON**

Why?

_Derek follows the lion away, giving room as he nods at Jackson. Jackson quickly shifts, charging at the door so fast that by the time the lion realizes and roars very loudly into the old building, the door’s already falling open._

_Angry, Derek roars back at the lion and he freezes, staring back at Derek as the entire building dies into silence._

**DEREK**

_(Bemused)_

Stiles, what are you doing?

_Jackson peeps down the hole created by the lose door to see steps leading even further into the ground. He rushes in, leaving Derek and the lion behind as they continue to stare. A minute into Jackson’s departure, a scuffle erupts, breaking both Derek’s and the lion’s focus as their eyes follow the sound and they delve down the stairs in the direction of trouble._

_The stairs lead down into a room made stuffy by large pipes going from wall to wall. The place is almost dark except for the torch in Jackson’s hand but you can make out a bed on the floor, a broken chair in the corner and most shocking of all, a man pinned to the ground by Jackson’s shifted form._

**DEREK**

Who’s that?

_Jackson shrugs and the man laughs, placing his forehead on the ground._

**DEREK**

Who are you?

_The man looks up and his crazy eyes almost frighten Derek. But when he catches sight of the lion hiding behind Derek’s legs, his eyes dull as he stares in curiosity._

**MAN**

_(Whispers)_

What is softer than iron… but proud like a lion?

**JACKSON**

Huh?

**MAN**

_(Looks at the ground)_

Softer than iron… proud like a lion… softer than iron… proud like a lion… softer than iron…

_He begins to repeat it over and over again as Jackson looks a few seconds from beating him into unconsciousness._

**JACKSON**

What do we do now?

_Derek looks around at the place._

**DEREK**

Why is he staying here?

_He switches on his own torch and begins to move around the room, flashing the light about the place till he comes to a wall hidden by a pipe. Derek stops, frowning at all the rows and rows of torn off human eyebrows attached to pieces of paper and pasted on the wall with names beneath them._

**DEREK**

Uh, Jackson? I think we might be here a while.

 

INT: SCOTT/STILES’ APARTMENT – SITTING ROOM – NIGHT

_Scott enters the house as he drops his car keys in the ash tray by the door. He can hear voices inside the house so he knows members of his pack are present. As he walks into the sitting room, Liam and Malia are staring at his laptop. Lydia’s voice sounds from the kitchen where she’s cussing at a pot._

**SCOTT**

What’s the occasion?

**MALIA**

You need to see this Scott.

_She turns the laptop around and Scott sighs, tired and worn out._

**SCOTT**

_(Looks at Liam)_

We already had this talk. I’ve seen the footage.

**LIAM**

_(Tense)_

It’s not the same one.

_He taps the space bar and it begins to play. It’s footage from the same camera outside Eichen House. Only this time, it’s dark (probably evening). Derek’s rental is still parked where it was earlier in the day. But another car arrives._

**MALIA**

Derek called for help.

**SCOTT**

_(Shrugs)_

Yes. So what?

_The door opens to the driver’s seat and Chris Argent steps out. The passenger side opens and Isaac emerges as well. Now Scott begins to pay the video more attention when the back door opens. Ethan steps out._

**SCOTT**

_(Worried)_

What… why are they here?

**LIAM**

It doesn’t matter, Scott. You need to shut this down now.

**MALIA**

Just think, Scott. It’s not just Derek and Jackson anymore. It’s now an alpha and three betas.

**LIAM**

A complete pack, Scott.

_Scott remains silent, unable to look away as the three men walk into Eichen House._

**MALIA**

And they’re all in your territory without your permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how obvious i was in this chapter but i though i'd take the weekend to at least begin to get into what's up with our resident lion


	7. Chapter 7

INT: EICHEN HOUSE – BASEMENT’S BASEMENT – NIGHT

_Chris and Isaac poke their heads down the door as Isaac tilts his head in suspicion._

**ISAAC**

Derek, was it too much to ask that you not seek out Beacon Hills trouble?

**DEREK**

_(From the basement)_

The trouble came looking for me.

_Shaking his head, Chris scoffs and starts down the stairs as Isaac follows, already shifted and using his wolf eyes to see in the dark. By the time they get to the room, Jackson has the man from before bound and gagged and sitting with his knees up on the mattress in the corner. Chris stops and frowns._

**CHRIS**

Jackson you can’t do that to people.

**JACKSON**

You won’t be saying that when you see.

_The lion moves into view, standing between Jackson and them as Isaac and Chris frighten away._

**JACKSON**

He won’t hurt you.

_Chris looks down on the animal but Isaac takes a step closer. The lion takes a step closer too. Then Isaac boldly steps into the lion’s reach but all he gets is the lion walking past him as it deliberately rubs its entire body on Isaac, fluttering its tail in Isaac’s nose. Isaac laughs and chokes but makes no move to bat the tail away._

_Derek emerges from the other side of the large pipe and heads for the three of them. He and Chris shake hands as Jackson nods at Isaac. The lion sits by Chris, staring up at him._

**ISAAC**

_(Nods back)_

Hey mehn.

**CHRIS**

Why does he keep looking at me?

**DEREK**

He can’t sense any animal in you. _(Frowns)_ I think. You’re human. I don’t know.

**CHRIS**

Isn’t that supposed to be Stiles?

**JACKSON**

He’s feral.

_Derek turns around and looks at him._

**DEREK**

_(Angry)_

Do you even know what feral means? Is he trying to kill anybody? He’s not a normal lion and he’s not feral. He just doesn’t like Scott’s pack for some reason.

_Jackson mouths “Feral” to Isaac behind Derek’s back. Isaac hides a small laugh in a very fake, dry cough._

**CHRIS**

_(Forces his eyes away from the lion)_

What do we have here?

_Derek beckons as Chris and Isaac follow him around the pipe. The man looks up a Jackson and Jackson snarls at him. His eyebrows raise but then they drop in boredom again._

**CHRIS**

Jesus Christ, Derek. What is this?

**DEREK**

His wall of weird shit. We don’t know what all of this means.

**ISAAC**

_(To Chris)_

Human eyebrows.

**CHRIS**

_(Eyes open)_

He’s the gift maser?

_All three of them peek out again and stare at the emaciated man folded at Jackson’s feet._

**DEREK**

What’s the gift master?

_Chris walks forward, looking at the eyebrows closely as he takes Derek’s torch to shine some light._

**CHRIS**

I forgot you’ve only been in Beacon Hills for twenty four hours.

**ISAAC**

In a house without TV.

**CHRIS**

Two months ago, some deputies stumbled across a burial ground where the body of a four-member family was buried. The coroner said that they’d been dead six weeks before that but only buried for about a week.

**ISAAC**

Then another body was found two days into the investigation. A young woman in her twenties dressed in joggers and trainers. Nothing in common with the family except-

**CHRIS**

_(Cuts in)_

Except her left eyebrow had been taken out. Just like the family. But she wasn’t a local. She wasn’t even a resident of the state of California. So the FBI got called in. At this point, Parish called Isaac looking for me. We left Europe the next day. And in the two weeks we’ve been here, Beacon Hills department has discovered about a dozen burial grounds with varied numbers of bodies and people of different races sexes and ages. If the gift master has a type, it’s simply human.

**JACKSON**

Why is he called the gift master?

**CHRIS**

_(Looks at him)_

Because he never stops giving. The longest they’ve gone without finding a body is one week. But even that streak was broken. Eventually, more bodies always turn up. And here’s the strange thing.

**JACKSON**

_(Puzzled)_

You mean we haven’t gotten to the strange part?

**CHRIS**

The latest body found was from a week and a half ago but the oldest? There’s a couple of sisters from Orange County who’ve been dead and buried in beacon Hills for the past eleven years. Law enforcement seems to think they’re ground zero. But even they can’t be sure of that because we could wake up tomorrow and find a body that’s twenty years old.

**DEREK**

So this guy… _(Gestures at the bound man)_ Has been killing all these people for eleven years? How come no one ever caught him? How come now?

**ETHAN**

_(From the floor above)_

Guys?

**ISAAC**

_(Shouts)_

WE’RE DOWN HERE!

_Ethan’s steps sound as he comes down the stairs. Derek and Jackson come out to meet him as Chris follows but Isaac remains behind, looking at the eyebrows. Ethan comes to a stop at the bottom of the stairs where he finds the large lion just sitting there in front of Isaac and the bound man, switching its tail from side to side._

**ETHAN**

_(Stunned)_

Wow. He’s so beautiful.

**ISAAC**

_(Smirks)_

He’s also taken. Find your own cat.

**ETHAN**

That’s Stiles? Talk about tiny but mighty.

**CHRIS**

Where were you?

**ETHAN**

_(Still looking at Stiles)_

I ran the perimeter but then I wasn’t sure if I could get in here. _(Looks a Derek)_ Isn’t the Eichen House basement supposed to be impenetrable to supernatural beings?

_Jackson and Derek look thoughtful._

**ISAAC**

I wondered about that too but if they could I enter, I figured I could too.

_Ethan walks forward, wary of the lion, and offers his hand to Jackson._

**ETHAN**

You’re Jackson, right? I’m Ethan.

**JACKSON**

Yeah, I know. Danny’s ex.

**ETHAN**

And you’re Danny’s best friend.

_Derek scoffs as Jackson shoots him a seething look._

**CHRIS**

I brought him here for a reason. He has something you ought to here, Derek.

**DEREK**

What is it?

**ETHAN**

Right. After I left Beacon Hills, I’ve sorta been on my own.

**DEREK**

You’re an omega.

**ETHAN**

Not necessarily. I’ve never had to be in one place for too long but when I enter a territory, I make myself known to the alpha and offer up my help in whatever way I can till I move on. It’s how I keep from going feral. It’s a momentary aid but it keeps me sane.

**JACKSON**

_(To Derek)_

That’s possible?

**DEREK**

Don’t bother. You’re stuck with me.

**ETHAN**

The latest pack I was with just arrived in Leonard County three months ago.

**JACKSON**

That’s right outside of Beacon Hills.

**ETHAN**

It is. Jimmy, the alpha of the pack, challenged Scott for Hale territory. He said, technically, it’s not McCall territory till the emissary consecrates the land in McCall blood.

_Derek’s jaw clenches._

**ETHAN**

As long as it’s Hale territory with no Hale around, it’s up for grabs. He has an emissary of his own just waiting to consecrate it for him as we speak. He gave Scott four months.

**JACKSON**

Why didn’t McCall just ask Deaton?

**DEREK**

Deaton’s already tied to the Hale Bloodline. He and his children will always be tethered to the Hale alpha.

_Ethan nods in agreement._

**ETHAN**

Yes. It’s been three months and they’ve been terrorizing Scott and his pack. Trying to get them to leave

**JACKSON**

You mean _you’ve_ been terrorizing his pack?

**ETHAN**

I told Scott to find an emissary as soon as I found out they were headed here. And then I left them. But it’s not Scott’s fault. It’s not like emissaries grow on trees.

**DEREK**

And he has to deal with all this, without Stiles? He must be under a lot of stress. I wonder why they won’t just tell me so that he can get Stiles back on two feet.

**ETHAN**

There’s another reason I came here.

_Isaac and Chris look at each other._

**DEREK**

What is it?

**ETHAN**

I’ve done the nomad thing… the lone wolf thing. I think I’m ready to settle down. When you go back to Italy… if you go back to Italy, _(Sighs)_ I’d like you to take me with you. I’d like to be a member of your pack.

 

EXT: SUPERMARKT – PARKING LOT – NIGHT

_Danny exits he supermarket and heads for the parking lot with a packet of groceries. As he gets to his car, two people emerge on the other side of the car. He opens he car door and drops the fruits in it._

**DANNY**

_(Raises his hands)_

Okay, I don’t want any trouble.

**MAN**

Then you’ll come with us quietly.

**DANNY**

Why?

**MAN**

Jimmy wants to see you.

**DANNY**

_(Laughs)_

Um… wrong person. I’m not even a member of Scott’s pack.

**MAN**

But you’re family.

_The man snarls as the two of them begin to shift, advancing on him._

**DANNY**

Yeah right.

_Danny turns to get into his car but they reach him and pull him away, tossing Danny away from the cars. He stumbles and steadies himself on another car before he starts to run._

**MAN**

Get back here.

_But Danny continues to run till he’s out of the parking lot, struggling with his jacket pocket as he fondles for a tiny pouch. As his hand grips it and he pulls it out, one of the wolves grabs him by the stomach and hurls him to the ground, but Danny kicks him so hard the man falls into his friend. With them far away, he stands up and tosses the contents of the pouch into the air as it connects into a perfect circle and falls all around him. The wolves attempt to meet him again but the mountain ash keeps them at bay._

_Danny sighs in relief until he notices he’s bleeding. As he looks down on his belly where he was grabbed, a good chunk of it’s been pulled away so that his insides hang bare._

**DANNY**

Oh crap.

_He falls to the ground._

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

EXT: SUPERMARKET – PARKING LOT – NIGHT

_Danny lies on the ground, bleeding out as the men stand around the ash in stupor._

**MIKE**

What the fuck’d you do that for?

**DON**

_(Shouts)_

HE WAS GETTING AWAY.

**MIKE**

Fuck. Fuck! Jimmy’s gon’ have our heads for this. He said bring him back alive.

**DON**

_(Points at Danny)_

He’s still alive.

**MIKE**

(Pulls Don)

Not for long. Come on. Let’s get outta here.

_Don removes his hand from Mike’s grasp._

**DON**

Hang on.

_He runs back to the car and ruffles around till Danny’s phone falls from the car seat. He takes it and runs back to Danny, who is just lying there, within the ash, whimpering in pain. He tosses the phone through the barrier. Then he follows Mike away. The phone lands right by Danny’s head as he reaches up and takes it shakily, beginning to dial Lydia’s number._

 

EXT: EICHEN HOUSE – OUTSIDE – NIGHT

_Scott, Lydia, Malia and Liam stand outside of Eichen house, looking at the gate as Scott dials. After a few rings Derek answers._

**SCOTT**

We need to talk.

**DEREK**

I agree. Will you tell me the truth?

**SCOTT**

Just come outside, Derek.

**DEREK**

What? Where are you?

**SCOTT**

Outside of Eichen. I know you brought your pack in here… I can’t believe you’d do something like this. I invited you back here.

**DEREK**

I’m not fighting over territory with you, Scott. If you want Beacon Hills, you can keep it.

_Liam and Malia looked at Scott as Scott mirrored their confusion._

**SCOTT**

Then come out here let’s talk.

_As he cut the call, Liam waved his hand at the gate as a bright blue light flashed, repelling him from moving beyond and invisible boundary._

**MALIA**

So I guess that answers our question, eh? If they are all in there, _(Looks at her pack-mates)_ then it’s just us that can’t get into Eichen House.

 

INT: EICHEN HOUSE – BASEMENT’S BASEMENT – NIGHT

_As Derek, the lion, Isaac and Ethan head up and out of the basement, Chris roams up to the bound man and squats, looking at him as Jackson walks away, stretching like sitting in the corner doing nothing had been so stressful._

**CHRIS**

What I don’t get is… _(Pulls off the gag)_ what’s all this got to do with you?

_Jackson looks back at Chris with his eyebrows raised._

**JACKSON**

I think when he killed all those people, he got himself pretty involved.

**CHRIS**

_(Nods, counting off a finger)_

Yes. He killed all these people. But there’s a pack outside Beacon Hills. But Stiles is a lion now. And there’re these secrets Scott and his pack are hiding.

**JACKSON**

Yeah, so?

**CHRIS**

_(Looks at Jackson)_

What’s the connection? They’re all enough cause for concern on their own but they don’t make sense together.

_The bound man smiles and stares at Chris with his rotted teeth._

**MAN**

Who’s a hoax? Who shines so bright?

**CHRIS**

_(Blinks)_

What did you just say?

**MAN**

A hoax… who shines bright… _(Smiles)_ a hoax… who shines bright…

_Chris stands and returns to Jackson._

**CHRIS**

What does that sound like to you?

**JACKSON**

He’s been doing that since we got here.

**CHRIS**

Yes. But what’s he doing?

**JACKSON**

He thinks it’s funny to speak in riddles. _(Feigns a slap at the man’s head)_ Gets on my freaking nerves.

**MAN**

_(Looks at Chris)_

Who’s a hoax? Who shines bright?

**CHRIS**

_(Watches the man)_

A hoax? Shines bright?

**JACKSON**

Just ignore him.

_Jackson walks away, leaving them as he goes back to the wall but Chris remains behind, trying to figure out the riddle._

**CHRIS**

A hoax…  _(Whispers)_ A hoax that shines bright.

_Inhaling sharply as he looks down at the man in horror Chris takes a step away from him._

**CHRIS**

A trickster.

 

EXT:  EICHEN HOUSE – OUTSIDE – NIGHT

_Derek, Ethan and Isaac step out of the front doors of Eichen and spot Scott and his pack just outside the gate._

**ETHAN**

Why wouldn’t they just come in and meet us in the basement?

**ISAAC**

_(Claws bleed out)_

Maybe they’re looking for a fight.

**DEREK**

_(Scowls)_

I highly doubt that.

_The lion flutters its tail around Derek’s thigh as they move down to the gate. By the time they get there, Derek stops just shy of the gate, feeling it necessary to keep trigger-happy Isaac and murder-history Ethan from Scott and his pack._

**DEREK**

What’s this about?

**SCOTT**

You and your pack can’t be here. I have too much on my plate.

**DEREK**

You asked for my help.

**SCOTT**

_Your_ help. Not theirs.

**DEREK**

_(Folds his arms across his chest)_

If they go: I go.

_Everyone on the other side of the gate straightens, tensing at Derek as the lion growls beside him at all of them._

**CHRIS**

_(Shouts)_

DEREK! DEREK!!

_Everyone turns to the doors to find Jackson heading for them with Chris far behind as he gestures at them widely with a gun in his hand. He stops, points and aims. Before any of them can question what’s going on, the lion falls limply against Derek’s leg before it slumps on the ground, unconscious with a dart sticking out its neck._

_Scott’s entire pack moves at the same time, charging at the gate and getting repelled in unison as they growl and scream at Chris in frustration._

**DEREK**

What the fuck?

_Jackson gets to him as Chris begins his own run._

**JACKSON**

_(Livid)_

They’re lying to us about everything. Nothing they said is even close to the truth.

**ISAAC**

Chris, what is it?

_Chris reaches them, switching out his tranq. for a real gun as he points it down at the lion._

**ETHAN**

_(Waves his hand)_

Whoa! Hey.

_Derek snarls, standing between Chris and the lion as Scott and his entire pack begin to shift, growling and hissing angrily at Chris._

**SCOTT**

_(Fuming)_

Get away from him, Chris.

**CHRIS**

_(Hardens his grip on the gun)_

Step out of the way, Derek.

**DEREK**

What the hell is going on?

**CHRIS**

They’ve been lying to you, Derek. That’s not Stiles.

**ISAAC**

_(Looks between the lion and Chris)_

What are you talking about?

**JACKSON**

The bodies. Eichen House? Everything!

_Chris moves forward, letting the nose of the gun touch Derek’s chest._

**CHRIS**

Move. Away.

**LYDIA**

_(Shouts)_

WE’LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!

_Her entire pack turns back and looks at her._

**LYDIA**

_(Tears fall from her eyes)_

We’ll tell the truth. Don’t just… don’t hurt him.

_Derek looks at Scott and Scott nods, shifting back to human-form. Derek looks at Chris._

**DEREK**

Drop the gun, Chris.

**CHRIS**

Not until they tell me why they’ve been protecting a Nogitsune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on Thursday...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some answers... i hope

EXT: SUPERMARKET – OUTSIDE – NIGHT

_Danny reaches over to dial but the phone gets pushed out of his reach. He groans and tries to turn but everything hurts. Footsteps sound from afar before someone gasps and then the footsteps quicken._

**WOMAN**

_(Frightened)_

Somebody call 911. _(Shouts)_ NOW!

 

EXT: EICHEN HOUSE – OUTSIDE – NIGHT

**SCOTT**

Put the gun down and I’ll talk.

**CHRIS**

I’ll shoot you, Derek… and then I’ll shoot him

**ISAAC**

_(Touches Chris' arm)_

You're not going to shoot anyone.

**CHRIS**

I’ll be damned if I let another nogitsune run around killing people again.

**DEREK**

_(Still looking at Chris)_

Start talking, Scott.

**LYDIA**

Stiles got possessed. Yes. But he’s not possessed anymore.

_Chris freezes, gun still on Derek’s chest, as they continue to look directly at each other._

**DEREK**

Keep talking.

**SCOTT**

Stiles told us that he’d been having nightmares… for years. Ever since the last nogitsune attack. He even saw a psychologist one time during college when it got so much that he wasn’t sleeping at night.

**MALIA**

But two months ago, he took me to a grave with a family.

**CHRIS**

_(Looks away from Derek)_

The first gift maker victims that were found.

**LYDIA**

Yes. He was so freaked out that he knew about it and everything. He couldn’t sleep anymore. And then one day, he said that he remembered things. From years ago.

**ETHAN**

What things?

**SCOTT**

He’d met the gift master before. Eleven years ago. _(Clears his throat)_ About a month after the nogitsune was trapped, he said he remembered opening the door to his house and the nemeton box was just there. So he took it… and he opened it and he said the fly flew out.

**CHRIS**

_(Re-grips his gun)_

So I was right? He is the nogitsune.

**SCOTT**

He’s not.

_He roars and his pack rush at the barrier but it pushes them back, causing Derek and the rest of his pack to look at them strangely, realizing that Scott and his pack can’t get through._

**ISAAC**

_(Looks at the gate)_

What was that?

**CHRIS**

_(Confused)_

Why can’t you get through?

**SCOTT**

Stiles… the nogitsune… he did something to Eichen house. He didn’t want us stopping him or getting to the gift master so he did something to the pack.

**DEREK**

What did he do?

**LYDIA**

We don’t know. We honestly thought it was that way for all supernatural creatures but seeing as you guys are there and we’re… _(She reaches for the gate and the blue light repels her)_ locked out. That’s why we haven’t been able to get to the gift master.

_Derek stares down in contemplation as his eyebrows knit together._

**DEREK**

Why now?

**LYDIA**

What?

**DEREK**

If the nogitsune has been killing people for eleven years using Stiles as a host, why did he suddenly realize it now? What changed?

_The whole pack tenses in unison and Jackson sneers at them._

**JACKSON**

What’s that smell, Lahey?

**ISAAC**

_(Sniffs)_

I think it’s guilt.

**ETHAN**

_(Frowns)_

Smells more like shame to me.

_Chris drops the gun and Derek turns to face the pack once again._

**DEREK**

_(Through clenched teeth)_

I believe I asked you a question.

**SCOTT**

There is a pack just outside of Beacon Hills that’s trying to take this territory, Derek. Our families are here and we’ve protected this place for thirteen years. _(Angry)_ Even after you left. You ran away.

**DEREK**

I went to find Kate.

**SCOTT**

_(Shouts)_

I DON’T CARE! It was your family’s territory and you just abandoned it.

**DEREK**

Because you were here. I knew you could handle it.

**SCOTT**

Well I proved you wrong, didn’t I? Now they’re here and they want to take the place away. They showed up three months ago demanding that we consecrated the land or move. And I couldn’t do that. Deaton’s still tethered to your family and there was no one else.

**ISAAC**

_(Worried)_

What did you do?

**SCOTT**

We needed an emissary. And we couldn’t just appoint someone and say that he was the emissary. We had to… we got Stiles to do it.

**DEREK**

_(Shakes his head)_

Why would Stiles agree to something like tha…

_He trails off as both his eyes and Chris’ eyes grow large in realization. Derek’s nose flares as he beta-shifts and roars, but Chris jumps in front of him, blocking his path._

**CHRIS**

Derek, I need you to calm down.

**DEREK**

He didn’t agree to it, did he?

**ISAAC**

What’s he talking about? Scott?

**LYDIA**

_(Fidgets)_

Only druids can be emissaries. Which is a lot more magical than being a go-between.

**JACKSON**

What exactly does that mean?

**CHRIS**

_(Still blocking Derek)_

Druids are hard to come by these days and the few that are, are already emissaries of a pack.

**ETHAN**

Okay?

**CHRIS**

So if you wanted a druid, you had to make one. Which meant him sacrificing himself to the land… to the nemeton. Which meant him giving up everything he held dear… his family, _(Looks at Scott)_ His dad.

**DEREK**

_(Angry)_

Stiles has given up everything for you, Scott. I can’t believe you’d ask that of him.

**MALIA**

Who else where we going to use? Everyone else in the pack was already a were. He was the only one. the only human.

**DEREK**

Did he agree to do it himself? Or did you force him?

**SCOTT**

I didn’t force him to do it.

**JACKSON**

You did something.

_Scott rubs his head uncomfortably._

**SCOTT**

I had Lydia talk to him. _(Scratches his nose)_ If there was anyone that could get him to do it, she could.

**CHRIS**

But that’s not all of it.

**DEREK**

Tell us the entire story and stop stalling.

**LYDIA**

I told him druids didn’t have psychological issues. If he was emissary, he could sleep at night. The dreams would stop. It was the answer to all his problems.

**ETHAN**

And he just believed you?

**LYDIA**

I included it in the bestiary. _(Looks down)_ But I didn't include the part about abandoning your family.

_Derek growls._

**ISAAC**

You mean you lied to him.

**SCOTT**

He'd still have us. It's not like he'd be emissary to a pack of strangers.

**JACKSON**

You manipulated him. If I wasn’t so disgusted, I might be proud.

**DEREK**

How could you?

**SCOTT**

That’s not what matters right now, is it? The fact is that I did it and I was wrong but it helped didn’t it?

**MALIA**

Yes! Scott and Lydia were wrong to lie but if they’d never done that, Stiles would never have been awakened to the nogitsune’s activities.

**SCOTT**

He didn’t… it didn’t work. All that planning and the sacrifice didn’t take. _(Paces)_ I thought I’d killed my best friend because he didn’t wake up, he didn’t move for days and I was already struggling to figure out how to tell his dad when he walked right into our apartment, saying all these horrible things about what the nogitsune made him do. The sacrifice didn’t work but it awoke something inside of him… an awareness.

**CHRIS**

You’re saying something did happen, though.

**LYDIA**

We’re saying the nogitsune kept him alive. But he now remembered everything. Eleven years worth of murder and all the things that he thought were nightmares. Everything. And he was freaking out and frustrated. And he promised to help if we promised never to tell anyone.

**LIAM**

That’s why we didn’t tell you the truth when you first got here.

**SCOTT**

But his awareness wasn’t going to last. While he was lucid, the nogitsune was in some kind of a coma or something and he said that every day, he could feel it awakening within him. So we had to do something. We had to act fast. Or else we were going to lose Stiles and I had a feeling this time, the nogitsune was not going to hang around when it took control.

_Derek calms down just a bit, shifting back to his human form as his eyes rest on Scott in something akin to understanding._

**DEREK**

It was you. _(Everyone looks at Derek)_ You’re the one that bit him.

**SCOTT**

To save his life. _(Nods)_ And I’d do it again in a heartbeat.

 


	10. Chapter 10

EXT: BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL – NIGHT

_Melissa emerges from a patient’s room just as a gurney is being pulled into the hospital entrance._

**PARAMEDIC**

… twenty eight year old male, name: Danny Mahealani. We have a…

_Melissa stops and spins around slowly._

**MELISSA**

_(Looks up)_

Did you say Danny Mahealani?

 

EXT: EICHEN HOUSE – OUTSIDE – NIGHT

_Scott’s phone rings, startling everyone as all eyes zero in on the tiny device in his pocket._

**SCOTT**

Mom?

**MELISSA**

_(Rushed/Shaky)_

You need to get here now, Scott.

**SCOTT**

_(Worried)_

Mom. What happened? Is the Sheriff alright?

**MELISSA**

It’s Danny.

_Ethan and Jackson straighten._

**MELISSA**

They just brought him in with a hole in his belly. He’s bleeding out and the paramedics are saying he’s been that way for almost half an hour.

_Scott gestures at Liam without a word but Liam’s already moving into action, leaping over the car to turn it on as Malia and Lydia look to Scott for directions._

**SCOTT**

I’m on my way, mom.

_He cuts the call. Jackson, Isaac and Ethan look at Derek._

**CHRIS**

Go. I’ll call Parish to come pick up the gift master.

**DEREK**

What about Stiles?

**SCOTT**

Malia…

**MALIA**

I’m on it.

_Malia shifts, running and disappearing into the dark night’s street._

**CHRIS**

I’ll be here when he wakes.

_Chris dials his phone and walks away._

**DEREK**

I can’t leave him.

**JACKSON**

And I can’t leave you but I need to get to the hospital.

**ETHAN**

I’ll go with Liam.

_Derek nods as Ethan runs passed the gate, sliding into the passenger seat of Liam’s car. Scott nods as well and Liam drives off._

**JACKSON**

_(Eyes wide)_

Derek?

**SCOTT**

You need a van to move Stiles. I’m guessing he’s going to want you there when he wakes. Lydia?

**LYDIA**

Huh?

**SCOTT**

Call Brett. I’m sure he has a free van. Tell him five minutes.  _(Looks at Derek)_  When it gets here, you three can come meet us but I have to go.

**DEREK**

We’ll meet you there.

_Scott and Lydia enter Lydia’s car and drive off._

**CHRIS**

Parish is on his way. You should not be here when he arrives.

**ISAAC**

We’ll stay Derek. You and Jackson can take Stiles and leave. We’ll keep you updated.

 

INT: BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL – NIGHT

_Scott runs into the waiting room where he finds Liam and Ethan on their feet, looking anxious._

**ETHAN**

He’s unconscious. The doctor doesn’t think he’ll make it.

_Without thinking, Scott rubs both Ethan and Liam on the back of their necks, calming and soothing them as their breathing begins to slow._

**SCOTT**

He’ll be fine. He’ll be fine. Have you heard from my mom?

**LIAM**

No. No doctor has come out either. We’ve had to…  _(Whispers)_  listen in.

_Scott drops his hand when Lydia nudges him in the direction of his mother coming down the hall. He runs up to her and she pulls him into a hug._

**MELISSA**

_(Sighs)_

I’ll be honest with you Scott. It’s not good. He’s lost a lot of blood and they are worried about him waking up at all.

**LYDIA**

Do we know what happened?

**MELISSA**

The girl that found him said he was at the supermarket. She described the circle as weird and symmetrical. She said it looked like black powder.

_She stares at all of them as realization dawns._

**ETHAN/LIAM**

Mountain ash.

**LYDIA**

_(Looks at Scott)_

Did Jimmy do this?

**LIAM**

_(Angry)_

Yes, he did.  _(Looks at Scott)_  We have to do something. He’s graduated to hurting us now?

**SCOTT**

_(Waves his hands at them)_

Let’s not jump to conclusions.

**ETHAN**

He did it. Scott, you know he did it.

**SCOTT**

_(Frowns)_

Then what do you want me to do? Should I just go over there and start accusing him? All that will do is worsen an already strained environment. We need to approach this lightly.

**MELISSA**

He had claw marks around the edges of his wounds.

_Lydia, Ethan and Liam all stare at Scott._

**SCOTT**

_(Closes his eyes)_

I’ll see him first thing in the morning. Right now, what can we do to help Danny?

**MELISSA**

_(Shakes her head)_

I don’t know. The doctors are doing everything that they can. I called his brother but he’s out of town and his parents don’t live in Beacon Hills anymore.

**JACKSON**

_(Runs up to them)_

McCall. What’s going on? (Looks at Melissa) Where is he?

**MELISSA**

He’s in surgery. The doctors are with him-

**JACKSON**

_(Cuts in)_

What happened to him?

**ETHAN**

The other alpha outside of Beacon Hills got to him.

**JACKSON**

_(Punches a wall)_

FUCK! I’m going to kill him. I swear.

**ETHAN**

Dude.

_Ethan pulls Jackson away from the wall, further down the hall and away from prying eyes as he holds him by the shoulder._

**ETHAN**

Calm down. You can’t wolf-out here. We’re in public.

**JACKSON**

_(Hisses)_

I’m not wolfing out.

**ETHAN**

Then take your fangs back in.

_Jackson steadies, slowing his breathing as his fangs begin to grow back into his mouth._

**ETHAN**

Melissa said Danny’s not doing so well.

**JACKSON**

What does that mean?

**ETHAN**

He’s lost a lot of blood and they’re not sure he’s going to wake u-Jackson!

_Jackson’s already walking away from him towards Scott and the other pack but Melissa has left already._

**JACKSON**

I’ve never asked you for anything, McCall but right now… (Inhales) I’m begging you. Please.

**SCOTT**

What is it?

**JACKSON**

You have to bite Danny.

_Liam and Lydia’s eyes widen behind Scott but Scott just stands there, cool and quiet._

**JACKSON**

Say something.

**SCOTT**

Jackson, he’s badly wounded.

**JACKSON**

He’ll live if you bite him.

**SCOTT**

I’m not going to bite him without a choice.

**JACKSON**

He’s a member of your pack.

**SCOTT**

Deaton’s on his way. I sent Malia to get him. If we wait-

_Jackson’s moving again, walking away from Scott and everyone as Ethan follows him at a slight jog._

**ETHAN**

Where are you going now?

**JACKSON**

There’s an alpha in a van just beyond those doors.  _(Hastens into a run)_  And I’m sure he’s not going to refuse me.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this batch of chapters are a little shorter

EXT: BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL – OUTSIDE – NIGHT

_As Jackson and Ethan exit the hospital, they clash into a crowd of people running wildly in all directions. The parking lot is in disarray as cars attempt to drive off in different directions but they continue on their way, running for the van where Jackson left Derek a few minutes ago._

_When they get to the van, the back door’s been torn off and the driver’s door lies off its hinges but Brett’s on the ground, unconscious. Derek and the lion are nowhere to be found._

**ETHAN**

What the fuck?

_The lion roars and more people scream. Derek roars in return as Ethan and Jackson head in the direction of the roar. They turn into a tiny space between two buildings on the premises where Derek crouches, beta-shifted, opposite a pissed off lion who is standing over a little girl with a paw on her chest._

**DEREK**

Stiles.

_The lion roars again._

_Jackson starts to walk forward but the lion looks up at him and growls._

**DEREK**

_(Hisses)_

Get back, Jackson. GET BACK.

_Jackson stops moving._

**DEREK**

I know you’re in there, Stiles. You’re not going to hurt that little girl.

_The girl remains unmoving and unconscious._

**DEREK**

Come on, buddy. Someone’s looking for her baby girl and you’re not going to do this. Listen to me.

_The lion growls again, taking its paw off the girl as it walks forward, shielding her more from Derek’s view. Ethan and Jackson try to move again but the lion roars and Derek turns around and roars at them as well. They both freeze._

**DEREK**

You don’t know anyone of us and maybe Jackson’s right… maybe you’re feral… but Stiles, you’re stronger than this, regardless. I know you. We all do. And even if the nogitsune used you to kill all those people… _(Waves his hands)_ for all those years, you’re still you. Underneath it all. And right now, you’re the one in the driver’s seat, Stiles. If you hurt this girl-

_He stops abruptly because the lion coughs and retches forward over the child. Surprised, Derek leans away and watches in astonishment as the lion falls, spazing on the floor as its mane begins to recede and the furry coat disappears into the bare, naked skin of a young, mole-covered man._

_Derek pulls off his shirt in one fluid move and heads straight for Stiles as Jackson and Ethan run forward to help, pulling the little girl away to drain the pain away from her body. Derek wears the shirt on Stiles as he groans and his eyes flutter open._

**DEREK**

Oh God! _(Kisses Stiles head)_ Thank God. Stiles! You’re you.

_Stiles just sits there, staring up at Derek with huge, unfocused eyes as Derek holds him in his arms, rocking back and forth on the ground._

**DEREK**

You’ll be fine. I swear. _(To Jackson)_ Get Deaton.

_Jackson takes out his phone as Ethan carries the girl away, heading back into the hospital._

 

INT: BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL – NIGHT

_Melissa appears, running down the corridor to meet Scott._

**MELISSA**

He’s out. The doctors have him stabilized but just so.

**SCOTT**

Where is he?

 

EXT: BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL – OUTSIDE – NIGHT

**JACKSON**

Deaton!

**DEATON**

I’m at the hospital. I’m walking in.

_Jackson sighs in relief._

**JACKSON**

Thank God. Can you come outside for a bit?

**DEATON**

I was under the impression that Mr. Mahealani was in surgery.

**JACKSON**

It’s not for Danny. It’s Stillinski. Deaton he just shifted back to human-form.

_Deaton doesn’t reply for a few seconds as Jackson waits._

**DEATON**

Stiles is no longer a lion? You’re sure.

**JACKSON**

I’m looking right at him.

**DEATON**

Let me see Danny. _(Clears his throat)_ I’m on my way.

 

INT: BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL – NIGHT

_Deaton enters the room that Melissa takes him to. Liam and Lydia are standing on one side of the room while Scott is seated on a chair right by Danny. As he enters, they all look up at him, uncomfortable and not looking sure._

**DEATON**

_(Worried)_

What is it? Is he okay? I brought my kit.

_Scott turns away from Danny, his brow knit and a short line of blood at the corner of his mouth. Deaton inhales in shock, looking from Scott to Danny._

**DEATON**

What did you do? _(Raises his voice)_ Scott?

**SCOTT**

I bit him. _(Looks at Danny)_ If he survives, he’ll be a were-something.

**LYDIA**

If he survives.

 

EXT: BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL – OUTSIDE – NIGHT 

_Jackson paces behind Derek and Stiles, biting his nails in frustration._

**JACKSON**

What’s taking him so long?

_Derek looks down on the quiet Stiles in his arms as Stiles looks back at him, blinking slowly._

**DEREK**

You need to say something, buddy. I’m getting scared that you’re broken.

**JACKSON**

_(Hisses)_

He’s not broken.

**DEREK**

You can say anything. It doesn’t have to make sense. Most of what you used to say never made sense.

**JACKSON**

Stillinski always made sense.

_He goes still when he realizes he just gave Stiles a compliment. Derek smiles._

**DEREK**

See? You’re freaking even Jackson out.

_Deaton and Melissa run into the place where they are with Melissa holding folded hospital clothes in her hands._

**MELISSA**

_(Sighs)_

Stiles. Oh god, Stiles.

_She runs to them and hugs him. Derek tries to pull away but Stiles’ fingers close around his hand and keep him in place._

**MELISSA**

_(Laughs)_

Your naked butt is on the floor.

_She begins to wear him the pants she brought as Deaton leans over Stiles, pulling below his eyes to look at him._

**DEATON**

Can you speak Stiles?

_Stiles nods._

**DEREK**

But he hasn’t said anything.

**DEATON**

Do you know who I am?

_Stiles looks at Derek and Derek nods at him._

**STILES**

_(Shakes his head)_

No.

_Melissa and Deaton look at each other as Derek’s brows furrow in worry._

**DEREK**

Are you sure you don’t know who Deaton is?

**STILES**

_(Looks at Derek and shrugs)_

I don’t know who you are either.

 


	12. Chapter 12

TWO HOURS LATER

INT: BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL – ROOM 202 – NIGHT

_Lydia and Malia have commandeered one of the chairs in the room as they cuddle up close speaking to each other in hushed tones. Liam stands facing the TV as he switches from channel to channel. Scott is still on the chair beside Danny, watching and waiting as if afraid to miss the exact moment Danny wakes up. Ethan is by the door. He’s trying to speak quietly into his phone but seeing as the room is full of shifters…_

**ETHAN**

He’s going to be fine.

**JACKSON**

Are you sure?

**ETHAN**

Scott opened the gauze and it… the wound, it was kinda knitting back together.

**JACKSON**

Really?

**ETHAN**

_(Frowns at Danny)_

I swear. I’ll send you a picture.

**JACKSON**

_(Sighs)_

Thank God. I’ll be there when I can. Thanks mehn.

_The line goes dead. Tentatively, Ethan goes back to Danny’s bed and lifts the bed cloth as he takes a picture._

**LIAM**

_(Still looking at the TV)_

What type of shifter will he be?

_Malia and Lydia look up._

**LYDIA**

Wolf? Maybe?

**LIAM**

Are we so sure? Scott’s got a sketchy record with his turnees.

**MALIA**

You’re a wolf.

**LIAM**

And Stiles is a lion. For all we know Danny could be a snake.

**SCOTT**

It doesn’t matter.

_Everyone looks at him._

**SCOTT**

He’s pack now and he’s my responsibility. _(Looks at them)_ Our responsibility.

 

INT: DEATON’S HOUSE – ROOM – NIGHT

_Jackson enters the room, staring at the picture that Ethan just sent. The room is bare, except for a few cupboards on two adjacent walls. But at the centre sits a metal bath filled to the brim in water as Derek, Brett and Deaton pour bags and bags of ice cubes into it. Stiles is sitting by a wall, staring at the bath and staying completely silent… almost still._

**DEATON**

Derek, we’ve been through this before.

**DEREK**

_(Nods)_

With Isaac.

**DEATON**

Yes, but this is slightly different. You see with Isaac we were looking for stolen memories about what the alpha pack was up to but now, with Stiles, we’re looking for all his memories. It’s a lot more generalized than we dealt with.

_Brett moves around the bath, picking up the empty bags as he bunches them together, listening to Deaton. Stiles has his eyes on Deaton too. Deaton looks at Stiles and starts toward him._

**DEATON**

You might get uncomfortable, Stiles. But we need to slow your heart rate down till it’s almost nonexistent.

**STILES**

_(Blinks)_

A heart rate is either there or not.

**DEATON**

I’m glad you haven’t lost your edge in all this, Stiles. But we’re trying to get you to slip into a trance-like state.

**STILES**

Hypnosis.

**DEATON**

Yes. But you’ll only hear my voice. _(Looks around)_ Once we begin, no one else can speak. Too many voices might confuse and wake him.

_Stiles gets up, wringing his hands as he stares at the bath warily._

**STILES**

Let’s get this over with.

**DEREK**

I’ll be right here.

_Stiles nods and pulls off his shirt as he moves closer to the bath._

**DEATON**

As I told Derek, you’re missing every moment of your life up until you woke up. But I’m going to have to be specific about it. Narrow it down to something you hold dear.

_Stiles looks at Derek._

**STILES**

How about the first time I met him?

**DEREK**

Me? _(Blushes)_ Why would you want to start there?

**DEATON**

_(Shrugs)_

You’re the closest person to him in the room and we’d need a memory that we can verify.

**STILES**

I want to start there.

**DEATON**

Okay.

_He gestures at the bath and Stiles takes off the large slippers on his feet as Brett and Jackson each take an arm to help him in. He stands. Then he sits. Then he takes a deep breath. Then Derek and Brett push him beneath the water._

_When Stiles emerges, roaring in agony, he’s half shifted and his hair is now golden, twenty inches longer and almost covering his entire head. But the rest of him remains human. He almost belts out of the bath so Jackson joins helping hold him down but Stiles kicks and pushes and tries to shove them off. They manage to keep him beneath the water surface for ten seconds after that when he suddenly stops fighting._

_Relieved, they slowly pull their hands from the water and watch his body rise to the surface of its own accord. As he reaches the top, he breathes in deeply. His eyes remain closed but his hair’s returned to normal and he’s completely human again. Derek looks at Deaton._

**DEATON**

Stiles? Can you hear me?

**STILES**

Yes.

**DEATON**

This is Deaton. I’d like to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?

**STILES**

Yes.

**DEATON**

I want to ask you about the day you met Derek Hale. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible. Like you’re actually there again. Can you tell me what you see? Is there a building?

**STILES**

I don’t…

_The lights in the room flicker and they all look up._

**DEATON**

Is it daytime or night time?

**STILES**

_(Shakes his head)_

It’s not… argh!

_Stiles flinches then launches into another bout of thrashing as Derek and Brett lean forward, attempting to keep him under._

**DEATON**

_(Shouts)_

HOLD HIM DOWN!

**DEREK**

We’re trying!

_The room starts to vibrate as the shelves rattle against the walls. Both of them lean forward and tilt to fall but Jackson reaches the one closest to the bath and holds it up, pushing it away so that no one gets hurt but the other one lands on the ground, shattering to pieces. Stiles continues to move and roar and scream, half-shifting again._

**DEATON**

Stiles. Relax.

_The building is moving now, worse than before. Almost like an earthquake as part of the house tilts and the bath slides just a little._

**JACKSON**

Is that supposed to happen?

**DEATON**

Stiles, can you hear me?

_He roars again and Derek looks from Deaton to Stiles._

**DEREK**

_(Shouts)_

STILES! WAKE! UP!

_Stiles immediately exhales, pushing out of the water as they shift to accommodate his movement. As he sits up, the entire house goes silent and still and everything around them settles down._

**DEREK**

What the fuck was that, Deaton?

**DEATON**

_(Unsure)_

I don’t know. That’s not supposed to happen.

**DEREK**

Why didn’t it work?

**DEATON**

I don’t know.

_Brett helps Stiles out of the bath and Jackson pulls the towel that was on the shelf from beneath the shelf. It’s dirty now, but it’s dry so he throws it over Stiles as Stiles shivers._

**DEREK**

What do we do now?

**BRETT**

I have a suggestion.

_Derek pulls the chair back and ushers Stiles into it as he continues to towel off and shiver._

**DEREK**

What is it?

**BRETT**

Satomi knew a couple of alphas from a pack.

**JACKSON**

Two alphas? In one pack.

**BRETT**

_(Nods)_

Yes. No one knew how they survived together but one of them was a doctor. He conducted experiments on ways to better a shifter’s existence. Regardless of what shape. She said he knew all sorts of things. Maybe he can help.

_Deaton looks warily between Jackson and Derek but no one is looking at Deaton so they miss the look._

**STILES**

Where is he now? _(Looks at Deaton)_ Can we contact him?

**DEATON**

_(Shrugs)_

I’m not sure I can help you there.

**BRETT**

Maybe Jackson knows the pack. _(Looks at Jackson)_ You were in London for a while right? I’ve heard Scott mention it before.

**JACKSON**

_(Shakes his head, pursing his lips)_

London isn’t exactly one street. Not everyone has met everyone.

**BRETT**

But you lived there. I’m sure everyone in that area has at least heard of them. Topher and Anthony?

_Derek folds his arms, moving away from Jackson as if trying to appear inconspicuous but Stiles looks over at him, worried. When Derek lifts his eyes and they meet Stiles’ he clears his throat and speaks up._

**DEREK**

Why don’t you guys follow that trail? Brett, you can talk to Satomi. If you can. See what she knows. In the mean time, Jackson and I should head over to the hospital to see how Danny’s doing. _(Looks at Stiles)_ You’ll be alright with Deaton for a couple of hours, right?

_Stiles nods._

**DEREK**

Cool. Cool. See you then.

_He waves at Jackson and they both leave the room as quickly as possible. Brett and Stiles stare in the direction of the door with identically confused expressions._

**BRETT**

Is it just me or did they seem a bit misleading?

**STILES**

It wasn’t just you.

_Pulling his lips into his mouth, Deaton sets about clearing up the room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you on thursday


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive me... school is trying to kill me

INT: DEATON’S HOUSE – SITTING ROOM – MORNING

_Stiles is lying on the couch in the sitting room, staring at the ceiling when he hears Lydia’s car pull up. He sits up and hears Deaton get up in his room. As he stands to his feet, Scott comes bounding into the house as he grabs Stiles into a deep hug. Stiles is stunned for a few seconds before he holds Scott as well._

**LYDIA**

Move.

_She pulls Scott away and hugs Stiles as he struggles not to look confused. Lydia strengthens her hold on him as she speaks into his shoulder._

**LYDIA**

I’m Lydia.

**STILES**

Stiles.

_Lydia and Scott laugh._

**STILES**

Deaton said I could crash the night.

**LYDIA**

Yeah, but where’s Derek?

**SCOTT**

He’s at the hospital.

_Lydia looks at him confused._

**LYDIA**

But Stiles is here.

_Scott looks at Stiles._

**SCOTT**

Derek left you here? All alone?

**STILES**

I’m here with Deaton.

**LYDIA**

Doesn’t that seem strange? He’s been stuck to Stiles’ side since he got here. Why would he leave him to go with Jackson?

**STILES**

Jackson wanted to go see… Daniel? I’m not sure. Danny?

**LYDIA**

_(Nods)_

Danny. But Jackson could have gone alone.

_Stiles rubs his hands over his arms as he sits back on the couch. Lydia moves with him, unwilling to move from Stiles’ side. A phone by the couch rings and Scott picks it._

**SCOTT**

Hello.

**BRETT**

Hey, Scott. Derek told me to look into the dual-alpha pack and see if Satomi can get a hold of them.

**SCOTT**

Why?

**BRETT**

Stiles’ memory. One of the alphas? He was a doctor. I suggested that he could help. I talked to Satomi.

**SCOTT**

What did she say?

**BRETT**

She said her contacts in London haven’t heard anything from either of them. Anthony got taken down and killed by a family of English hunters about eight years ago. Topher kinda went off the rails after that. Apparently, he couldn’t quite deal without his co-alpha.

**SCOTT**

Where is he now?

**BRETT**

Uh… that’s the weird thing. Before Anthony died, Topher was working on a subject that he kept in the dungeons of their pack home.

**SCOTT**

A human being?

**BRETT**

A werewolf. And that’s what’s strange.

**SCOTT**

What is?

**BRETT**

Satomi said this particular werewolf was very important to Topher. So important that when he ran away, Topher followed him all the way out of London. I’m told his name was a Jason White or something. She said the werewolf used to be a kanima.

_Scott freezes, holding the phone to his ear in disbelief._

**SCOTT**

Are you sure it was a Jason White?

**BRETT**

Not really?

**SCOTT**

A Jackson Whitmore?

**BRETT**

_(Shouts)_

YES! That sounds about right. Satomi said Topher left London and followed him all the way to Italy. None of his pack ever heard from Topher after that. He just kinda dropped off the face of the earth.

**SCOTT**

Thank you, Brett. Tell Satomi she’s been most helpful.

 

INT: BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL – DANNY’S ROOM – MORNING

_Danny’s still asleep in bed as Jackson raises his covering again to look at the wound that’s now completely gone. Ethan is sitting on his other side. Liam and Malia are nowhere to be found. Derek’s phone beeps and he looks down at it._

**DEREK**

Jackson, come here for a second, please.

_Jackson walks over to Derek and Derek shows him his phone._

**DEATON:** Brett just told Scott about Topher.

_Jackson looks at Derek and Derek waits._

**JACKSON**

_(Worried)_

We can’t-

**DEREK**

If you don’t want to.

**JACKSON**

_(Shakes his head)_

I’m not ready.

**DEREK**

No one will care. It’s Scott. He’ll understand.

_Jackson pulls Derek by the collar and takes him out of the room._

 

EXT: BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL – OUTSIDE – MORNING

_Derek pushes Jackson’s hands off._

**JACKSON**

You are mistaking this Scott for the doe-eyed innocent that became a true alpha. This Scott lies. This Scott manipulates.

**DEREK**

This Scott is still Scott.

**JACKSON**

I’m not telling them anything.

**DEREK**

Then what? They’ll just keep digging till they find out everything. Let’s get in front of this now.

**JACKSON**

No!

_Jackson turns away and Derek sighs._

**DEREK**

I am not speaking to you as your alpha right now. Right now, I’m talking as your friend. We’re home, Jackson. We can make it home if you want it to be. Or we can go back to Italy. But I’ll suggest you just put this out of the way because it’s always just going to be a thing hanging over your head.

_As Derek turns to return to the hospital, a truck pulls up as two, three, four men get off, flashing claws and blue eyes. Derek walks back to Jackson as they both stand back-to-back._

**DON**

Your alpha’s running out of time.

**JACKSON**

_(Flexes)_

Not the best opening line.

**DEREK**

Get out of here. We don’t want any trouble.

**DON**

We need to get serious about the message we’re trying to send.

_Jackson’s eyes flash._

**JACKSON**

He’s the one.

**DEREK**

_(Looks at Jackson)_

**JACKSON**

His scent. It was on Danny.

_And Jackson pounces, pushing two wolves out of the way to get to Don who startles at Jackson’s attack. Derek sees one of the men moving to get to Jackson but Derek pushes him out of the way and flings him into the truck giving Jackson the time to reach Don. He takes Don by the scuff and bangs his head on the ground before he straddles him and begins to claw at him._

**DEREK**

Jackson!

_Derek stands, backing Jackson as he faces the other two men but Jackson doesn’t hear as he pummels the other man._

**DEREK**

_(Flashes his eyes)_

JACKSON!

_Jackson freezes mid-strike and lets Don’s head loll to the side._

**DEREK**

_(Looks at the other two men)_

Do you work for Jimmy?

**JOE**

_(Scared)_

We’re his pack-

_Derek roars, causing the other men to back up a few paces in confusion._

**JOE**

You’re an alpha. But you’re not Scott.

**JACKSON**

How wise!

_Derek growls as he moves forward and the trip backward, trying to crawl away._

**DEREK**

I’m Derek. _(Advances on the other betas who retreat)_ You can tell your alpha that a Hale’s back in town.


	14. Chapter 14

EXT: BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL – OUTSIDE – MORNING

_Jackson walks up to stand beside Derek as Don’s counterparts carry him unto the back of the truck and drive off in a hurry._

**JACKSON**

So… a Hale is back in town.

**DEREK**

_(Closes his eyes in frustration)_

Jackson-

**JACKSON**

_(Cuts in)_

I guess that means we’re not going anywhere?

_Derek stands silent._

**JACKSON**

Thanks for talking to me about it first.

_Jackson turns around and stalks off as Derek kicks a stone at a wall._

 

INT: BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL – DANNY’S ROOM – MORNING

_Jackson enters the room, just as Danny stirs in the bed causing Ethan, Liam and Malia to straighten up. Jackson rushes to his side._

**JACKSON**

Danny. Hey. You’re awake.

_Danny’s eyes flutter open and he starts, freezing up on the bed before he hisses._

**DANNY**

What the hell?!

_Then Danny’s eyes glow yellow as his teeth begin to elongate and his ears and hair grow out._

**JACKSON**

_(Concerned)_

Okay, this is not the time and this is not the place. You need to control yourself.

**DANNY**

_(Strained)_

What… is… happening?

**JACKSON**

I don’t know.

**ETHAN**

Jackson?

**JACKSON**

What?

 _Jackson turns around to find Ethan staring in confusion at Malia and Liam, both of whom are  still standing_ _and frozen in place with their eyes glowing._

**ETHAN**

What’s going on?

_Jackson looks back at Danny in fear._

**JACKSON**

I don’t have a clue.

 

INT: DEATON’S HOME – SITTING ROOM – MORNING

_Scott cuts the call from Brett, frowning, and Lydia looks up at him._

**LYDIA**

What is it? What happened?

**SCOTT**

I don’t know.

**LYDIA**

Did Brett say something that could help Stiles?

**STILES**

He said the guy who could help me can’t be found.

_Lydia and Scott look at him._

**LYDIA**

_(Rubs Stiles’ arms)_

I’m never going to be used to you being a werewolf.

**STILES**

Lion.

**LYDIA**

Right.

_In unison, all three of them seize up as they stare off into nothing. Stiles' eyes glow yellow, Scott's glow red but Lydia's hair gleams almost white in the morning light.._

_Deaton enters the sitting room with a tray full of biscuits. When he sees the three of them in the state_ _that they are, he stops short, mouth agape as the tray falls from his hands. As it lands on the ground in a_ _loud clang, the three of them are sprung from their shared seizure as they all crumble where they sit and stand_ _._

**DEATON**

That’s not possible.

 

INT: BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL – DANNY’S ROOM – MORNING

_Derek enters the room in time to see Malia and Liam falling to the ground as Ethan and Jackson catch them in time and ease their landing._

**DEREK**

What happened?

**ETHAN**

I don’t know. Danny woke up and they all just… seized up.

_Jackson goes back to Danny’s bed where Danny groans and tries to get up._

**DANNY**

What happened to me?

 _He opens his gown and rubs around, looking for the wound that’s supposed to be present. When he_ _doesn’t find anything, he closes his eyes and sighs unhappily._

**DANNY**

Did you do this?

**JACKSON**

Do what?

**DANNY**

_(Looks at Derek)_

I mean you. Did you bite me?

**ETHAN**

Scott bit you.

_Danny turns around and sees Ethan for the first time._

**DANNY**

Wha… why are you in Beacon Hills?

_Liam and Malia grunt as they lift themselves unto their knees and hands._

**LIAM**

What the fuck just happened?

**DANNY**

I’m a wolf now? _(Scoffs)_ I guess choice is just a theory in this pack now, huh?

**JACKSON**

I asked Scott to bite you.

**DANNY**

_(Angry)_

You had no right.

**JACKSON**

The doctors had given up on you.

**DANNY**

_(Shouts)_

YOU HAD NO RIGHT!

_The room falls silent as Danny’s breathing speeds up and soon, he’s shifting again, eyes blaring in both anger and bemusement._

**DANNY**

What’s happening to me?

_Liam walks to Danny as Malia reaches Derek._

**MALIA**

We need to get him out of here, Derek. Now!

 

INT: DEATON’S HOME – SITTING ROOM – MORNING

_Stiles sits forward, placing his head in his hands as Scott grunts, remaining on the floor._

**LYDIA**

_(Eyes still closed in discomfort)_

Answers. Someone!

_Deaton arrives, taking Scott by the hand to help him up._

**DEATON**

I didn’t think it was possible.

**SCOTT**

_(Hand on his head)_

What was? What’s going on, Deaton?

**DEATON**

It worked!

_Stiles leans back on the couch._

**STILES**

What worked?

**DEATON**

We all assumed it didn’t because there was so much chaos with the nogitsune and the gift master and everything that I didn’t see it… _(Eyes widen)_ None of us did.

**LYDIA**

Deaton, please can you start making sense?

**DEATON**

What you all just experienced was evidence of a full blown pack bond initiating itself at the inclusion of a new pack member. The last time I saw something like that, Peter’s son had just been born and the entire pack felt it. Derek won’t remember because he was much younger but I was with Talia when she seized up to. And it was a glorious experience for her anytime it happened.

**LYDIA**

What do you mean by “full blown pack bond”?

**DEATON**

It means your pack, Scott? It’s a complete pack. With all its need components. An alpha, the betas and… _(Looks at Stiles)_ the emissary.

**SCOTT**

What? No. That doesn’t make sense. Stiles’ consecration didn’t work. He never became a druid.

**DEATON**

_(Huffs)_

I beg to differ. We must have misunderstood everything because of the nogitsune and I’m ready to bet it wasn’t willing to give up a host such as Stiles. A host, I might add, that had just gone from being a human being to being a druid.

**LYDIA**

So what are you saying?

**DEATON**

_(Looks at all of them)_

Bottom line? Stiles might a druid _and_ a shifter, too. The very first of his kind.

 

INT: SHERIFF’S STATION – HOLDING CELL – MORNING

_Isaac sits, watching the gift master who is just in his cell, watching him right back. Chris arrives._

**CHRIS**

We can leave now. Deputy Parish will take it from here.

**ISAAC**

He’s been smiling at me.

**CHRIS**

What?

_He looks around at the gift master who is still just sitting there, looking at Chris and Isaac with an odd smile on his face._

**CHRIS**

It doesn’t matter. He’s going to prison. Deaton has the nogitsune fly on lock-down. It’s not going to hurt anyone.

**ISAAC**

Are we sure of that? Because many years ago, Deaton had it lock-down too but look where we are now.

_Chris pulls Isaac away from the man as they lob their heads together._

**CHRIS**

What is it really, Isaac? Talk to me.

**ISAAC**

I don’t know. _(Frowns)_ But it just seems like he’s fine… comfortable… where he is. For a bad guy, that’s never a good thing.

 


	15. Chapter 15

EXT: DEATON’S HOME – OUTSIDE – AFTERNOON

_By the time Malia and Jackson arrive with Danny, whose hands are full of claws and is crying, Scott meets them outside._

**SCOTT**

This way.

_He ushers them out the back._

**SCOTT**

Deaton has a shed that Lydia’s trying to make more habitable.

_Danny follows, held by Jackson but he refuses to look at Scott. Scott falls behind, feeling uncomfortable when Derek and Ethan arrive and stand on either side of him._

**SCOTT**

I was trying to save his life.

**DEREK**

At least now you know what that’s like.

_Stunned, Scott’s mouth flies open about to defend himself but Derek just waves him off as he continues his walk toward the shed._

**SCOTT**

Was it Topher? _(Derek stops)_ Was he the alpha you killed?

**DEREK**

Yes.

**ETHAN**

I’ll just go see how Danny’s doing.

_Scott stands there, unsure how to proceed._

**DEREK**

Anything else you’d like to know?

**SCOTT**

Why didn’t you tell me?

**DEREK**

Tell you what?

**SCOTT**

That you were an alpha again.

**DEREK**

It was none of your business.

**SCOTT**

I thought we were friends.

**DEREK**

_(Scoffs)_

Friends? I’ not sure you and I have the same definition of friendship.

_Scott looks hurt as he stares at Derek._

**SCOTT**

If this is about Stiles-

**DEREK**

Of course it’s about Stiles.

**SCOTT**

I was trying to protect Beacon Hills.

**DEREK**

And what about Stiles? Who was trying to protect him? Huh? How could you risk the most important person in your life on a gamble that you weren’t even sure would work? What were you-

**SCOTT**

_(Cuts in)_

It worked.

**DEREK**

Excuse me?

**SCOTT**

It worked. Deaton said it worked.

_Derek falls silent, deep in thought._

 

INT: DEATON’S HOME – KITCHEN – AFTERNOON

_Derek enters just as Deaton is closing the oven._

**DEATON**

Suddenly, my home is full of supernatural creatures. Who eat. A lot.

**DEREK**

Do you know how to help Stiles?

_Deaton stops, walks over to the sink and turns on the tap._

**DEATON**

Why would you ask me that?

**DEREK**

Deaton-

**DEATON**

Scott called you back here to help Stiles shift back into human form. Your work here is done.

**DEREK**

Stiles isn’t Stiles without his memory.

**DEATON**

I tried to help him get his memories back and it didn’t work.

**DEREK**

And now you know why.

_Deaton looks angrily and Derek as his lips tremble._

**DEATON**

It doesn’t matter.

**DEREK**

Yes, it does. If Stiles is a druid, then his memories are not going to resurface because you tried to stop his heart. It means that Stiles isn’t just supernatural: he’s magical too. And I’m sure that now that you have all the facts, you can make this problem go away.

**DEATON**

But I don’t have all the facts.

**DEREK**

We know now that-

**DEATON**

_(Shouts)_

WE DON’T KNOW ANYTHING.

_He exhales at the shocked look on Derek’s face._

**DEATON**

Yes, now we know that Stiles is magical but that doesn’t solve any of our problems. Not with him, not with the nogitsune, not with-

**DEREK**

The nogitsune? I thought that was taken care of.

**DEATON**

A nogitsune can’t possess a shifter like it did Stiles before. It can affect them for short periods of time and even then, it’s not the main bug that does that. It needs… a tether to be present in its hosts. Something that binds them. That’s why most nogitsune tend to be rather territorial and habitual about their hosts. The nogitsune could have gone to anybody after it was first imprisoned but it chose Stiles again. Why? Because there is a bond between this nogitsune and Stiles. If he was supernatural, then his body had transformed and the nogitsune could never get near him again.

**DEREK**

But?

**DEATON**

If he’s still magical… if the bite didn’t completely transform his body, then we still have a big problem on our hands.

**DEREK**

I don’t see what that has to do with giving him back his memories.

**DEATON**

The nogitsune’s tether is to Stiles, Derek. Without his memories, he’s a blank slate. There’s nothing there. As long as he remains that way, we can stave off having a very powerful nogitsune who can shift but isn’t controlled by mountain ash or any other thing that keeps the balance. Don’t you see?

**DEREK**

So you do have all the information.

_Deaton sighs and walks over to the sink again and rests on it, shaking his head._

**DEATON**

I really don’t.

**DEREK**

Then what is it?

**DEATON**

Something is in that boy, Derek.

**DEREK**

I think we got that figured out.

**DEATON**

You misunderstand me. Something drew the nogitsune to Stiles in the first place. The nogitsune is attracted to power. But all Stiles has ever been to us was just a normal, human boy. I always suspected that the nogitsune was attracted to his willpower and ability to fight but I feel that I may have been wrong about that. Something kept his druid side fully functional even after Scott had bitten him. And I’m afraid the nogitsune knows more about this than any of us ever will.

 

EXT: ROAD – CAR – AFTERNOON

_Chris follows the van transporting the gift master and the county vehicle behind as Isaac flips through a magazine of scarves._

**ISAAC**

How long before we get to leave Beacon Hills?

**CHRIS**

We are leaving Beacon Hills.

**ISAAC**

We’re dropping off a murderer and coming right back. I mean, when can we go back to France?

**CHRIS**

_(Frowns)_

I was under the impression that you’d want to stay.

**ISAAC**

_(Confused)_

Why?

**CHRIS**

Derek’s back in town. Your friends are here.

**ISAAC**

Derek isn’t back in town. Once the whole deal with Stiles is sorted, he’ll be gone.

**CHRIS**

_(Looks at him)_

Are you sulking?

**ISAAC**

I honestly don’t care, Chris. I just want to know when we’ll be leaving.

_Chris studies Isaac, his gaze moving quickly between the road and the brooding youth sitting beside him and trying to pretend he cares more about the stupid scarves in his magazine than the conversation they are having. Chris laughs and shakes his head._

**CHRIS**

Is this one of those times when you ask me a question from the opposite direction of what you actually want?

**ISAAC**

_(Blushes)_

I have no idea what you’re talking about.

**CHRIS**

_(Smiles)_

If you want to spend some time in Beacon Hills, even after all this is sorted, I’ll be fine with it.

_Isaac is about to answer when the county vehicle skids to a painful stop as the van tumbles to its side and slides off the road. Chris breaks quickly and Isaac is out of the car before it even stops, running quickly to the back of the van. Chris runs passed Isaac to the county vehicle where two deputies are getting out._

**CHRIS**

Everybody okay?

**ISAAC**

I don’t think the van driver is okay.

_Chris climbs the van that’s now on its side as he opens the door to find the driver, groaning and trying to unlatch his seat belt._

**CHRIS**

Calm down. Let me help.

**DRIVER**

What happened?

**CHRIS**

It’s what we’re trying to find out.

_Isaac pulls open the back door. The gift master is still strapped into his place but he’s unconscious and lying on his back._

**ISAAC**

The prisoner is secure.

_One of the deputies rounds the van and looks in on Isaac._

**DEPUTY**

I called for backup. They should be here within the hour. What the hell happened?

**ISAAC**

We don’t know. We didn’t see anything.

**DEPUTY**

I better check the perimeter.

**ISAAC**

I’ll stay with him.

_The deputy nods and disappears. Seconds later, gun shots sound as Isaac hears Chris shout out in pain. He jumps out from the back of the van in time to find the deputies on the ground and Chris as well._

**ISAAC**

What…?

_He runs up to Chris as Chris groans in pain. Isaac immediately puts his hand to Chris’s hand and takes away the pain._

**ISAAC**

What happened?

**CHRIS**

I got shot.

**ISAAC**

By who?

**CHRIS**

I don’t know. I didn’t see anything.

**ISAAC**

Where did you get shot?

**CHRIS**

On the shoulder. Where’s the prisoner?

**ISAAC**

He’s still in the van.

**CHRIS**

Isaac, check on the prisoner.

**ISAAC**

Chris-

**CHRIS**

I’m fine! It’s just my shoulder. Check on the prisoner.

_Isaac runs back to the van and opens the door._

**ISAAC**

_(Shouts back)_

THE PRISONER’S GONE. HE WAS HERE BUT HE’S GONE.

_Chris sighs as he closes his eyes and lets his head fall back on the ground._

**CHRIS**

I’m getting way too old for this shit.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so... here's what happened in Italy

 

EXT: DEATON’S HOME – SITTING ROOM – EVENING

_Derek leaves the kitchen and walks into the sitting room that’s empty… except for Stiles. The moment Stiles hears him, he stands to his feet, looking at Derek but saying nothing. Derek smiles and nods and tries to head for the door._

**STILES**

You’re avoiding me.

_Derek slows to a stop._

**DEREK**

I’m not avoiding you.

**STILES**

I haven’t seen you since yesterday.

**DEREK**

I was busy.

**STILES**

You’re lying.

**DEREK**

What?

**STILES**

You’re not telling me the truth.

 _Derek gulps and moves closer to one of the couches and lowers himself into it carefully, but makes sure_ _to keep a few seats between himself and Stiles._

**DEREK**

I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.

**STILES**

Then why have you been avoiding me? Is it because I’m human again?

**DEREK**

It’s not that.

**STILES**

_(Eyebrows crease in worry)_

I remember how you were with me before I shifted back into human form. You wouldn’t let me go anywhere without you.

**DEREK**

_(Blushes)_

We can’t just… this is different. The same rules can’t apply now.

**STILES**

Why?

**DEREK**

Because you’re Stiles and you’d never let me near you like that. Not unless you were an animal or amnesic.

_Stiles blinks for a few seconds, sitting there as he lets Derek’s words sink in._

**STILES**

Oh. _(Blinks some more)_ I see.

**DEREK**

I better get back out there and see what’s going on with Danny.

_He gets to his feet and heads for the door again when he hears the sound of the couch shifting and scuffing on the ground. He looks back and he’s suddenly staring at a large, golden, lion._

**DEREK**

_(Sighs)_

Stiles!

_The lion bites at the air, looking up at him imploringly._

**DEREK**

It’s still not the same thing now that I know you’re not feral.

_The lion whines and brushes its nose with its paw._

**DEREK**

When you’re you again, you can’t hold this against me.

 _Derek walks back and climbs into the couch that Stiles was on before as he sits on one edge. The lion_ _climbs in after him and lies down, placing its head in Derek’s lap as Derek slowly pats its head._

 

INT: DEATON’S SHED – EVENING

_The room has been set up with a laid mattress and a standing fan. The windows are open and Danny’s sitting directly beneath one where his legs are folded up and his hands are clasped around them with his head in his knees._

**JACKSON**

You need your alpha.

**DANNY**

I don’t want to talk to him.

_Jackson sighs._

**JACKSON**

He can hear you, Danny.

**DANNY**

I… don’t… care!

_Jackson walks over and sits beside Danny but Danny gets up and crawls to the other side of the shed and sits._

**JACKSON**

Look, I don’t like the guy because he’s full of himself, ignorant, atrocious… and we both know he’d never have any lacrosse talent if he never met Peter, _(Danny scoffs)_ but you need your alpha. That’s how it works.

**DANNY**

You didn’t need Derek. And from what I hear, Scott didn’t need Peter either.

_Jackson leans his head on the wall and exhales._

**JACKSON**

I need Derek.

**DANNY**

Well, Scott and I aren’t you and Derek. We don’t have whatever weird bond there is between you two.

**JACKSON**

When I went to London, I didn’t just abandon the pack… I left my family.

**DANNY**

Your parents went with you.

**JACKSON**

My parents went to France. I didn’t go with them. I thought I could be independent and live without a pack.

**DANNY**

You became an omega.

**JACKSON**

No. Not really. But I was a brand new werewolf who’d just spent the better part of a year being a kanima that needed someone to… to control him. I wasn’t exactly alone because I found a pack there, but I was… I don’t know. I guess I never felt like I belonged.

**DANNY**

A lot of us never belong-

**JACKSON**

_(Cuts in)_

For crying out loud, I’m trying to tell you something, Danny.

_Danny clamps his mouth shut, finally looking at Jackson seriously._

 

EXT: DEATON’S HOME – OUTSIDE THE SHED – EVENING

_Scott’s standing a few feet from the shed but he’s looking right at it with worry in his eyes as he waits. Liam’s closer to the house than the shed but even he’s attentive too._

**JACKSON**

_(From inside the shed)_

A link with one’s alpha isn’t… it’s not just something you can pretend doesn’t exist. Believe me, I’ve tried. Especially for wolves like us. We weren’t born to this. We didn’t grow up in this. We need our alpha. Almost as much as they need us. And I’ll sooner kick McCall than say this to his face because I know his intrusive, manner-less ass is listening in on us, _(Scott and Liam laugh),_ but he’s a good friend when he wants to be. I can only imagine what kind of alpha he is. You know, when he’s not manipulating his best friend.

_Scott startles when he feels Liam’s hand on his shoulder. He smiles sadly at Liam who’s still looking at the shed._

**JACKSON**

I didn’t understand what it was, but my wolf? He was new and in a strange land and he needed an alpha. So I found one. Or two… a pack of wolves with two alphas: Topher and Anthony.

 

INT: DEATON’S KITCHEN – EVENING

_Lydia and Deaton are trying to put dinner together while Malia strolls around doing absolutely nothing. She comes to stand behind Lydia as she hugs her from behind and place her chin on Lydia’s shoulder._

**LYDIA**

_(Smiles)_

You’re awfully clingy.

**MALIA**

Shhhhhh. I’m trying to listen.

**LYDIA**

To what?

**MALIA**

Believe it or not, I think Jackson is trying to say something nice about Scott.

_Deaton huffs from his place by the stove before he continues with what he was doing._

 

INT: DEATON’S SHED – EVENING

**JACKSON**

They agreed to let me into their pack if I sat for a test. They said all new pack-mates had to. It was supposed to be a thing. And next thing I know, I’m in a basement and Topher’s coming in every day to poke at me with needles and things and I don’t even know what any of that meant. I was getting fed and they let me talk to my dad and mom once a week but they wouldn’t let me go out… or leave the basement.

_Jackson chances a glance at Danny and Danny’s looking back at him focused and calm for the first time since he woke._

**JACKSON**

Then one day, Anthony went out and didn’t come back. Topher was ill for a while after that. He didn’t come down to see me anymore. As much as that meant no more needles, it also meant no more food. No more security. So I ran. I called Derek. And this is my point Jackson. I’d been hungry and tired for weeks. One word from my alpha and I felt alright.

**DANNY**

Derek was already an alpha then?

**JACKSON**

_(Shakes his head)_

No, he wasn’t. He was a beta. But my wolf remembered. He knows Derek. More than I do.

**DANNY**

So that’s it? That’s the weird thing between you two?

_Jackson hesitates and Danny’s eyes flash._

**DANNY**

Tell me all of it.

**JACKSON**

I’ve told you the part that was hard for me.

**DANNY**

Then say the rest of it.

_Jackson rubs his eyes with his fingers and continues._

**JACKSON**

Derek came to London and got me. Took me back to Italy, set me up with school and everything. And we were fine for a while-

**DANNY**

_(Cuts in)_

Topher found you.

**JACKSON**

Yep. He thought he could use me to resurrect Anthony. I don’t even know what that means. The kanima he wanted was no more and even then, it was a stupid, crazy, impossible thing. Deaton said he was crazy.

**DANNY**

Deaton?

 

INT: DEATON’S KITCHEN – EVENING

_Malia stiffens and turns to look at Deaton._

**MALIA**

You knew about this?

**DEATON**

Knew about what?

**MALIA**

The whole Jackson/Derek alpha thing?

**LYDIA**

_(Shocked)_

What?!

_Deaton looks from one girl to the other then returns to his cooking._

 

INT: DEATON’S SHED – EVENING

**JACKSON**

Yes, Deaton was there. But he showed up later. After Topher. I swear, he was crazy. Apparently, he needed the bond with Anthony to keep him sane… grounded. And without Anthony, Topher was delusional. Long story short, he attacked us and after Chris weakened him-

**DANNY**

Chris was there too?

**JACKSON**

Do you want to hear my story or not?

**DANNY**

_(Nods)_

Go on.

**JACKSON**

When Topher showed up, Derek called Chris and Isaac and they came. They helped us fight the alpha but in the end, Derek killed him and he became an alpha again.

**DANNY**

That still doesn’t explain a lot.

**JACKSON**

_(Licks his lips)_

He went crazy too. Derek, I mean. Taking Topher’s alpha spark was nothing like we’d expected. Derek was seeing things, having visions and talking about cutting into all of us in our sleep. So Chris called Deaton. And he came and he helped us.

**DANNY**

How?

**JACKSON**

There’s a ritual… _(Closes his eyes)…_ a bond between two alphas. It’s ancient but it can be done for pack treaties or when two packs become one and they need harmony. It’s what Topher and Anthony had. Deaton had to bond Derek with an alpha and we were desperate because he was losing his mind.

**DANNY**

So he bonded you to Derek?

**JACKSON**

_(Hesitates)_

Yes.

**DANNY**

And that’s the thing between you two?

**JACKSON**

Yes.

**DANNY**

What does that mean?

**JACKSON**

It means that I’m not an alpha so the bond is incomplete. He can’t go far from me without it hurting him but I’m fine. It’s almost a one-way bond that makes him dependent on me… but it also means he can feel what I feel.

_Jackson blushes and Danny looks confused._

**DANNY**

I still don’t understand.

**JACKSON**

Every time we had sex, he could feel it, Danny.

_Now, Danny blushes._

**JACKSON**

That’s why he was always so angry with you. And with me. I think he was just jealous because I had you while the love of _his_ life was all the way over here in Beacon hills.

 

INT: DEATON’S SITTING ROOM – EVENING

_Derek stiffens as the lion raises its head and looks at him._

**DEREK**

He’s not talking about you.

_The lion looks smug._

**DEREK**

It’s not you, I swear.

_The lion grunts and returns its head to Derek’s lap._

 

INT: DEATON’S SHED – EVENING

**DANNY**

_(Eyes wide)_

The love of his life?

_Jackson’s mouth falls open when he realizes what he’s said._

**JACKSON**

I was just… don’t mean much by it.

**DANNY**

Am I the love of your life?

 

EXT: DEATON’S HOME – OUTSIDE – EVENING

_Ethan arrives in Lydia’s car. He gets out and turns out back to get the drinks and supplies Deaton sent him to get when his phone rings._

**ETHAN**

_(Answers)_

Isaac?

**ISAAC**

Chris is in the hospital and the gift master escaped about an hour ago.

**ETHAN**

Wait. WHAT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you next weekend


	17. Chapter 17

INT: DEATON’S SHED – EVENING

_Danny moves up till he’s kneeling._

**DANNY**

You didn’t answer my question.

**JACKSON**

And I’m not going to.

**DANNY**

Jackson!

**JACKSON**

_(Angry)_

Then what? Huh? I’m still bonded to Derek. Nothing is going to change that. It doesn’t matter if you’re the love of my life or not.

_Danny crawls over till he’s kneeling in front of Jackson and Jackson just looks up at him, weary._

**JACKSON**

Are you going to stop being a baby and speak to your alpha or not?

**DANNY**

If I agree to speak to him, would you let me kiss you?

**JACKSON**

Derek-

**DANNY**

It’s one kiss.

_Jackson shakes his head, smiling sadly._

**JACKSON**

It’s never just going to be one kiss with you.

**DANNY**

_(Frowns)_

I’m really, really sorry Derek.

_He grabs Jackson by the neck and kisses him._

 

EXT: DEATON’S SHED – OUTSIDE – EVENING

_As Danny kisses Jackson, Liam and Scott lean away instinctively, in unison._

**LIAM**

Seriously? He’s bargaining your tutorship for a kiss?

**SCOTT**

_(Scoffs)_

Apparently, that’s what I’m worth.

_Ethan comes running around the house as he heads straight for Scott. Scott and Liam look at the shed where Danny and Jackson are still kissing and then look back at Ethan closing in. They quickly move away from the shed, hoping to meet Ethan more yards away._

**ETHAN**

_(Points at his phone)_

The gift master escaped police custody.

**LIAM**

What?

**ETHAN**

Chris was shot. He’s at the hospital. We gotta go now. Where’s Derek? Where’s Jackson?

_He tries to move passed Scott and Liam but they block him again, their heads lowered in guilt._

**ETHAN**

_(Confused)_

What do you think you’re doing? Move!

**LIAM**

Derek’s in the house.

**ETHAN**

But Jackson’s with Danny. I need to speak to him.

 _When Scott and Liam make no move to shift, Ethan turns his ear to the shed where the sound of Danny_ _and Jackson kissing finally reaches him. His eyebrows lower in understanding as he looks at the idiots_ _before him._

**ETHAN**

Seriously? Jackson and Danny? _(Rolls eyes)_ Like I couldn’t have called that one from a mile away.

_He pushes the two wolves, who are too dumbfounded to stop him anymore and runs off to the shed just as Derek and the lion appear at the side of the house with Malia. Derek looks flushed but the lion keeps brushing against him and rubbing his tail in Derek’s face. Malia walks right up to Scott._

**MALIA**

What’s the plan?

**SCOTT**

I can’t just leave Danny alone.

**DEREK**

I’ll be here anyway. No sense in keeping both of us out of the hunt, Scott.

_Scott nods at him in gratitude._

**SCOTT**

Okay. Liam, Malia and I can go help the sheriff’s department. Derek will be here with Stiles, Jackson and Danny. We might want to let Deaton and Lydia know that the gift master’s free.

**DEREK**

How about Ethan?

 

INT: DEATON’S SHED – EVENING

_Ethan enters the shed and looks at the two people kissing. He knocks on the wall and Danny looks back at him. When his eyes register that he’s looking at his ex, Danny goes alert, kneeling up from Jackson as Jackson laughs._

**JACKSON**

What’s up?

**ETHAN**

Some of us are going to the hospital to see Chris and Isaac.

_Danny straightened up at that as Jackson gets to his feet in worry._

**JACKSON**

What happened?

**ETHAN**

Gift master. Someone broke him out. We need to go help Jordan track.

**SCOTT**

_(From outside)_

Maybe Ethan can go to hospital.

**ETHAN**

_(Shrugs)_

Looks like I’m going to the hospital.

**DANNY**

What about me? Where’s Scott going to be?

**ETHAN**

He’s leaving too. Derek and Jackson and remaining behind and since there’s no need to keep two alpha noses out of the search, Scott’s leaving.

_Danny grunts a little, looking worried and Jackson gives him a knowing look._

**JACKSON**

I told you you’ll want your alpha nearby.

**DANNY**

_(Pouts)_

I don’t want him near me.

**JACKSON**

Well, your wolf does. So deal with it.

**ETHAN**

But that’s going to have to wait. We have a murderer to find.

 

INT: BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL – EMERGENCY ROOM – EVENING

_Ethan enters the room just as Chris pushes an intern away from his bandaged shoulder._

**ISAAC**

For god’s sake.

**CHRIS**

He’s done with the freaking stitches, Isaac.

 _Ethan shakes his head and walks up to both of them. Isaac senses him long before he’s close enough and_ _looks up. The two of them meet in a hand clasp and a back pat as Chris inches to get off his bed._

**ISAAC**

_(Snaps)_

Get back on there.

**CHRIS**

_(Grimaces)_

We need to find the gift master.

**ETHAN**

I’ve got Scott, Liam and Malia on it, Chris. They want to know what happened.

**CHRIS**

Bullets. _(Winces)_ They used bullets.

**ISAAC**

Which means not-shifters.

_Isaac stretches out and touches Chris’ shoulder and lines begin to appear on his hands as he pulls the pain from Chris who slightly sags back on the bed in relief._

**ETHAN**

Humans?

**ISAAC**

I don’t know. I don’t think so. I couldn’t get a scent.

_Ethan tilts his head in bemusement._

**ETHAN**

How?

**ISAAC**

I mean, when they attacked and I got out, all I could scent was us and the trees. There was no one else present. Even the way the gift master vanished. It was like he was there one minute and then gone the next.

**CHRIS**

What does that sound like to you?

**ETHAN**

_(Eyes wide)_

Magic.

 

INT: DEATON’S SHED – EVENING

_Derek and the lion are standing there just watching Jackson and Danny._

**JACKSON**

Can you give us a moment?

**DEREK**

So that you can molest me again? No.

**DANNY**

It wasn’t like that.

**DEREK**

_(Looking at Danny)_

Jackson, please give us the room.

_Jackson hesitates but then moves to leave._

**DANNY**

If he has to go, so does Stiles.

_The lion huffs and takes Danny’s hand between his teeth._

**DANNY**

_(Scoffs)_

You’re Stiles again. You’re not going to bite me. Now move.

_The lion grunts and lets Danny’s hand fall from his jaw. As he walks away, Derek ruffles his mane._

**DEREK**

You can shift back. Get something to wear.

_When Jackson and the lion leave, Danny looks back at Derek._

**DANNY**

What do you want to talk about?

**DEREK**

Some ground rules. This thing with you and Jackson.

_Danny groans and leans forward as he begins to shift._

**DANNY**

What’s going on?

**DEREK**

_(Sighs)_

Are you kidding me?

_Derek grabs Danny and pushes him back against the wall._

**DEREK**

I might not be your alpha but you need to listen to me right now. Get a hold of yourself before you hurt someone.

**DANNY**

_(Still changing)_

I don’t know how to.

**DEREK**

Take a calming breath, Danny. Listen to me.

 _Danny blinks as he sits there, stuck between the wall and Derek. He is still shifting but at least he’s no_ _longer trying to fight his way out of the shed._

**DANNY**

Everything hurts.

**DEREK**

Give the good parts a chance to kick in.

**DANNY**

And when would that be?

**DEREK**

When you decide to let it. Everyone gains something from the bite. You might not know it but there’s something you’re going to get when you accept being a wolf. It’s a gift. Understand that Danny.

_Danny shakes again, struggling just a little as his teeth begin to elongate again._

**DEREK**

For crying out loud. _(Shouts)_ LISTEN TO ME!

**DANNY**

I need Jackson.

**DEREK**

No, you don’t. You stupid cliché. Of course your anchor is your crush.

_The ground shakes as an explosion sounds in the house and Danny and Derek both look in its direction._

**DEREK/DANNY**

_(In unison)_

Stiles/Jackson.

_Danny and Derek both disengage as they bound out of the shed, heading straight for the front of the house where the explosion sounded._

 

EXT: DEATON’S HOME – OUTSIDE – EVENING

_When they arrive, Stiles is human again but completely naked. But that is not what the weirdest thing is. Hanging around him, in floating bubbles, are three grown men who look suspiciously unconscious. Stiles looks up at them, almost as surprised as everyone at what he’s seeing._

**DEREK**

Stiles.

**STILES**

_(Laughs)_

Derek! Derek, see. Look what I did.

_Deaton and Lydia come running out of the house as they stop when they see Stiles._

**DEATON**

Stiles, what happened?

**STILES**

_(Excited)_

They tried to take me away. Deaton, they tried. But I don’t know what happened. Next thing I know, the back of the truck explodes. And it came from my hands. The other truck got away but I got one. Derek, I got one.

_He jumps and laughs as the floating men vibrate along with him._

**STILES**

I didn’t know I could do that. _(Looks at Deaton)_ Why can I do that?

**DEATON**

Stiles, can you let the men down for me?

_Stiles looks confused for a few seconds before his eyes light up._

**STILE**

Sure.

 _The bubbles float to the ground and disappear as the men lie down, unmoving. Lydia and Deaton run up_ _to the men as Derek takes off his shirt, heading for Stiles._

**DEREK**

You’re magic.

**STILES**

_(Smiles)_

I’m magic. What does that mean?

_He allows Derek wear him the shirt as Derek begins nudging him in the direction of the house._

**DANNY**

Guys? _(Everyone looks at him)_ Where’s Jackson?


	18. Chapter 18

EXT: DEATON’S HOME – OUTSIDE – EVENING

_Danny spins around and faces everyone._

**DANNY**

Where’s Jackson?

**STILES**

_(Frowns)_

There was another truck. _(Eyes widen)_ They took him. Derek they took him.

_Lydia’s phone appears as she begins dialing._

**LYDIA**

Scott? Scott, you need to get back here.

_Derek flinches and Deaton is suddenly at his side._

**DEATON**

Do you feel okay?

**DEREK**

I’m fine. We need to find Jackson. Stiles, do you know where they went?

**STILES**

_(Confused)_

I don’t know. I wasn’t really thinking about it at the time. I was…

_Derek bends over and vomits on the grass by the steps leading up into the house._

 

INT: BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL – EMERGENCY ROOM – NIGHT

_Chris pushes of the bed in a wince as he rustles around for his car keys._

**ISAAC**

Where are you going?

_Chris continues to move, following Ethan who’s just walked right out of the hospital._

**CHRIS**

Didn’t you hear? They were at Deaton’s house. They’ve got Jackson.

**ISAAC**

Scott’s on the way home. Do you really think you’ll do more than two alphas?

**CHRIS**

Yes. Now let me go before I tase you.

_Isaac frowns and moves away, mumbling under his breath as Chris makes it out of the hospital._

 

INT: DEATON’S HOME – SITTING ROOM – NIGHT

_When Scott arrives, Derek is moaning on the couch, holding his head between his arms as Stiles freaks out from where he’s seated with Derek’s head in his lap._

**SCOTT**

What’s going on?

**LYDIA**

From what Deaton said… something about the bond with Jackson?

_Scott’s face morphs from confusion to shock to worry._

**SCOTT**

How do we find him? There’s no trail… no scent… nothing. On the way, I didn’t even see tire tracks until I got back here and found scattered splinters and pieces of a truck on Deaton’s front yard. Malia and Liam are still looking.

**STILES**

_(Eyes red with unshed tears)_

What do we do? How can we help him?

_Derek leans off Stiles’ lap as he vomits into the bucket again._

**DEATON**

We’re going to break the bond.

_Everyone turns to Deaton and finds him holding an auspicious looking box._

 

EXT: ROAD – NIGHT

_Malia’s standing on the road when Chris’ car arrives._

**CHRIS**

Still nothing?

_Ethan gets out behind him along with a still angry Isaac._

**MALIA**

Liam thinks he should go through the woods to the other side of town. He thinks he can make it in three hours. I managed for a while but it’s fruitless if you ask me. There’s nothing to follow. I just keep getting turned around.

_Chris looks at her with his eyebrows creased._

**CHRIS**

You keep getting turned around. Can you remember where?

**MALIA**

What?

**CHRIS**

The exact place you keep getting turned around. Can you take us there?

**ISAAC**

_(Hisses)_

No! You’re not going into the bushes.

_He turns around to look at Isaac with his hand over his mouth like he’s trying to control himself._

**CHRIS**

I might be old and I might be human, but so help me, if you try to baby me one more time-

**ISAAC**

This is the exact same place you got shot a few hours ago.

**CHRIS**

I will be fine.

 _He takes Isaac by the neck and places their fore-heads together as Isaac closes his eyes and takes a deep_ _breath._

**CHRIS**

I’ve been doing this for a while now.

**ISAAC**

But this aren’t werewolves, Chris. It’s magic.

**CHRIS**

_(Shakes his head)_

I’m not so sure anymore.

 

HALF AN HOUR LATER:

_Chris follows Malia as Ethan and Isaac take up the rear, looking around. Chris has in his hand, some kind of tiny device that keeps beeping as he looks from it to his surroundings. They get to one spot and it begins to beep louder and faster. Malia stops._

**MALIA**

_(Nods)_

This is the place.

**CHRIS**

Of course it is.

**ISAAC**

_(Pokes his ear)_

Can you stop the beeping?

**CHRIS**

In a minute.

_He walks up to a tree as the beeping continues to get even louder and faster and suddenly it’ just one long beep of a sound. He stretches up into the tree and when he pulls something out, he’s holding in his hands a long, silver pointy device with dull green lights on the head. He switches off the beeping and unscrews the head of the pointy device._

_All three wolves immediately straighten as they put their noses in the air, sniffing._

**ETHAN**

I think I just got a whiff of something.

**ISAAC**

Yeah. Heading…

**MALIA**

_(Points behind Chris)_

That way.

**CHRIS**

Just as I thought.

**ISAAC**

What is it?

**CHRIS**

The gift master isn’t working with people who can do magic.

**ETHAN**

Who is he working with?

**CHRIS**

Hunters.

 

INT: DEATON’S HOME – SITTING ROOM – NIGHT

_Deaton sets the box down beside Derek as Stiles wipes Derek’s mouth._

**DEATON**

Derek? Can you hear me?

_Derek nods._

**DEATON**

Good. Now, I’m going to need to give you a sedative so that I can break the bond. Do you understand?

**DEREK**

I… I’ll… go crazy.

**DEATON**

You’ll be unconscious.

**DEREK**

Jack… son.

_Danny frowns in the corner, biting the skin off his fingers that have claws bleeding out._

**SCOTT**

We’ll find him. _(Looks at Danny)_ I promise.

**DEATON**

You can’t go on like this, Derek. If we break the bond, we can focus on finding a way to get you better. Okay?

 _Derek nods. Deaton opens his box ad takes out the syringe full of yellow liquid and preps it. Then he_ _puts it in Derek’s arm and inserts it._

**DEATON**

You’ll need to hold unto him, Stiles. Do you hear me?

**STILES**

_(Watches Derek)_

Yes.

**DEATON**

It’s not just the shaving the head. There’s a tattoo on his skull that we need to get rid of to break the bond.

**STILES**

Okay.

**SCOTT**

Stiles, I could do it-

**STILES**

I’ll do it.

_As Derek goes lax in Stiles arms, Deaton looks at Stiles with worry._

**DEATON**

Forgive me if I’m a bit worried but you were always rather squeamish around blood, Stiles.

**STILES**

_(Determined)_

I’ll do it. _(Looks at Derek)_ It’s Derek. Of course, I’ll do it.

 

INT: SHERIFF’S DEPARTMENT – NIGHT

_Chris and Isaac enter as Jordan meets them at the front desk and begins to lead them back to his office._

**CHRIS**

Malia and Ethan are following a trail.

**JORDAN**

_(Surprised)_

How?

**CHRIS**

I found these by the sight of the breakout.

_He holds out the device and Jordan takes it._

**CHRIS**

It’s what hunters use to confuse shifters. It’s not one of the things we use to contain them when we hunt. It’s used for fun. To play tricks on the mind of the wolf and confuse them.

**JORDAN**

Is it one of yours?

**CHRIS**

I don’t have any of those anymore.

**JORDAN**

But your family used to produce these things. Is it something you people could have made?

**CHRIS**

No. And Argents don’t deal in the Americas anymore. Not for ten years.

_Jordan nods and stops by a table, picking up a print out and handing it to Chris._

**JORDAN**

I ran the gift master’s print.

**CHRIS**

_(Reads)_

Abele Cacciatore. Hunh!

**ISAAC/JORDAN**

What?

**CHRIS**

Cacciatore is a family of hunters.

**ISAAC**

Here?

**CHRIS**

They are Italian. And don’t really hunt outside of Europe. I’m surprised they’d be in Beacon Hills.

**JORDAN**

Well, it says here that Abele moved to Beacon Hills fifteen years ago. Only him. No family or anything.

**ISAAC**

The gift master’s been at it for eleven years.

**JORDAN**

So if there were others from his family, we’d know.

**CHRIS**

Oh, there are others. You can be sure of that.

**JORDAN**

How?

**CHRIS**

Someone broke him out of custody. So it’s safe to assume that when the nogitsune put him under his thrall, there were others. Other hunters. Probably other people from the Cacciatore family.

**ISAAC**

Great. Just what we need. More hunters in Beacon Hills.

**CHRIS**

_(Smiles)_

Magic? A big problem. Other hunters? That? That, I can deal with.

 

INT: DEATON’S HOME – SITTING ROOM – NIGHT

_Stiles sits on the floor with Derek turned around as the back of his head bleeds profusely from the large cut that Deaton has inflicted. He looks purple and about to hurl but he keeps it in, blinking his eyes as if to control his fear of blood._

**DEATON**

He’ll heal, Stiles.

**LYDIA**

What do we do when he wakes up? _(Everyone is silent)_ I mean, we can’t keep dosing him with aconite. At some point, it’s either going to become harmful, or he’ll develop a tolerance for it and wake up. We need to figure something out.

**STILES**

_(Looks at Deaton)_

What do we do?

**SCOTT**

_(Clears his throat)_

You bond me to him.

_Deaton closes his eyes and sighs heavily._

**SCOTT**

I’m an alpha. And he needs an alpha _. (Nods)_ You’ll bond me to him.


	19. Chapter 19

INT: WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

_Jackson sits on an upturned bucket with his hands and feet cuffed together in wolf’s bane laced handcuffs. A girl stands a few feet from him, staring daggers at Jackson as Jackson looks at the ceiling, pretending he can’t almost feel her hate peeling his skin._

**JACKSON**

_(Whispers)_

Derek, now would be a very good time for you to feel what I’m feeling.

_An old man walks up to him and nudges him on the head._

**PAPA**

What did you say?

**JACKSON**

Nothing.

_The girl sneers._

**ANNA**

I say we kill him.

**PAPA**

_(Smiles)_

Hold on, Anna.

**ANNA**

He’s not telling us anything.

**PAPA**

Because we haven’t offered the right incentive.

**ANNA**

_(Shouts)_

THEY BLEW UP ONE OF OUR TRUCKS. Gregory was in there.

**PAPA**

Don’t worry. He’s going to tell us how.

**JACKSON**

I don’t know how. We don’t even own any explosives.

**PAPA**

_(Nods)_

Don’t worry. You’ll talk. Your kind always does.

_Jackson relaxes in relief as the old man walks away from him and moves closer to the gift master who is all the way on the other side of the large warehouse. Jackson tunes in to hear what they say to him. He has since learned that gift master’s name is Abele._

**ABELE**

Why do you keep me here?

**PAPA**

You know why.

**ABELE**

He’s going to come for me.

_Abele pulls himself into the seat he’s in and buries his face in his knees._

**ABELE**

He always does.

_Anna looks at Papa in confusion._

**ANNA**

Who does he keep referreing to when he says that?

**PAPA**

Did you join a cult after you ran away, Abe? Is that why you ran away?

**ABELE**

Let me go.

**ANNA**

We came to save you, Abele. Take you home.

**ABELE**

_(Shouts)_

I DON’T WANT TO GO BACK THERE. I hate it there. You people do nothing but obsess over shifters and I don’t care for any of that.

**PAPA**

_(Squats)_

We are hunters, Abe. That means we kill.

**ABELE**

_(Shakes his head)_

I don’t care.

**PAPA**

I think you do. You ran away from home but you kept killing anyway.

**ABELE**

_(Looks at his father)_

Because he asked me to.

**ANNA**

Because who asked you to?

_Abele shakes his head and puts it back between his knees as Anna sighs and walks away._

**ANNA**

We’re wasting time with him. Let’s go get Gregory and the rest and get the hell out of here.

**PAPA**

_(To Abele)_

It was fate that we found you.

**ABELE**

No, it was his design. He used you to break me out so that he could come get me.

**PAPA**

We found you because the police ran your prints, Abe. Imagine my surprise after scouring the whole of Europe for you, I find you hiding in some backwater town.

_Abele sits up as he leans down and takes his father’s hands in his own._

**ABELE**

You have to let me go, papa. If he finds out you have me and you won’t let me go, he’ll come for you.

**PAPA**

Who? Who is he, Abe?

**ABELE**

_(Eyes wide in adoration)_

He is softer than iron… but proud as a lion.

 

EXT: ROAD – NIGHT

_Malia and Ethan run down the road, following the beeping device as its sound_ _begins to get louder and louder. When they get to a particular spot right in_ _front of a large warehouse, they stop because the beeping has become one_ _loud sound._

**ETHAN**

There’s nothing here.

_Malia looks at the ground beneath her feet and stumps hard at it and a crack sounds in the dirt. The beeping stops. She bends down and ruffles through the dirt and retrieves a broken, pointy device that she tosses away._

_They both turn around and look at the warehouse._

**ETHAN**

I guess we’ve found our hunters.

_He pulls out his phone and dials Lydia._

**ETHAN**

We found them.

**LYDIA**

Do you see Jackson?

**ETHAN**

No. We haven’t looked around. We just got here.

**LYDIA**

Well, you might want to take cover.

**MALIA**

Why?

**ETHAN**

Why? We’re already here. Shouldn’t we scope out the place? Find out what we’re dealing with?

_There’s a pause on the other side of the line._

**LYDIA**

Deaton said you should find a bush or anywhere to hide because you’re not going to want to be exposed.

_Malia and Ethan look at each other in confusion._

**MALIA**

Care to elaborate on that, sweetie.

**LYDIA**

_(Sighs)_

Remember how we all went stiff and vulnerable-like when Danny woke up?

**ETHAN/MALIA**

Yeah.

**LYDIA**

We’re about to get a whole new set of pack members so it might be best not to chance the possibility that this might take longer than last time. So…

**ETHAN**

Find hiding places?

**LYDIA**

Yep.

**MALIA**

Where’s Scott?

**ETHAN**

And Derek.

**LYDIA**

They’re… kinda preoccupied at the moment.

 

INT: DEATON’S HOME – SITTING ROOM – NIGHT

_Derek and Scott sit side-by-side on the couch as Stiles stands behind both of_ _them with one hand on each person’s head. Scott’s head’s been shaved as well so more hair lies around the place._

**DEATON**

Stiles, look at me. _(Stiles does)_ You can do this.

**STILES**

I don’t understand why you won’t do it.

**DEATON**

You’re Scott’s emissary.

**STILES**

You’re Derek’s.

**DEATON**

Whoever does it gets to be emissary to the entire pack. Would you like to guess who Derek would choose between you and I?

**STILES**

_(Hesitates)_

Me?

**DEATON**

Excellent. Now stop worrying.

_Car lights spring in the front yard and Danny moves over to the door in tome to see Isaac and Chris emerging from the car._

**DEATON**

All you have to do is concentrate.

**STILES**

On what?

**DEATON**

You’re not just a druid, Stiles. You’re magic. Do you know what that means?

**STILES**

No.

**DEATON**

It’s something of a cause for resentment among druids that magic is a sort of cheat. While Druids have to read and learn and study the signs, people with magic just feel. And right now, Stiles, you’re a druid _with_ magic. You don’t need ingredients. And you don’t need incantations. You need to believe that you want the bond of harmony between these two alphas.

_Stiles nods and closes his eyes as Isaac and Chris enter the house._

**LYDIA**

Shouldn’t we wait for backup?

_Stiles opens his eyes again._

**DANNY**

They’re on their way.

**ISAAC**

_(Narrows his eyes)_

I thought we were the back-up.

**DEATON**

What we’re doing is going to merge both packs together. Not just the alphas. So the possibility that you all might be incapacitated for a lengthened period of time isn’t something we should bank on the capabilities of Mr. Argent and myself.

**CHRIS**

I take no offence to that statement.

**DEATON**

None was meant, sir.

**CHRIS**

Call me Chris.

_More car lights appear through the windows and everybody looks out as three cars appear._

**LYDIA**

They’re here.

**SCOTT**

Okay. Let’s get this show on the road.

**DEATON**

_(Nods at Stiles)_

You can start.

_Stiles closes his eyes and places his hands on Scott and Derek. Slowly, Scott’s head lolls to the side as he falls unconscious as well._

_Chris looks outside at the cars as people begin to alight from it._

**CHRIS**

Who are they?

**LYDIA**

Other packs. At least a few members from other packs. There… that’s Brett. From Satomi’s pack. The brunet with him is Sasha. In the second car we have Aiya, Naomi and Tessa… the all-girl pack. And in the jeep we have Holmes and Eddie. They won’t tell us what they are.

**CHRIS**

And you’re sure they’re shifters?

**LYDIA**

They’re all something supernatural, that’s for sure. Or else the nemeton never would have drawn them to Beacon Hills.

**ISAAC**

Why are they here? Why are they helping?

**LYDIA**

_(Nods at Scott)_

They were the closest packs to us that could get here in time. Scott’s something or a legend in these parts.

**CHRIS**

Why?

**LYDIA**

He’s offered sanctuary to lots of other people in need. Plus, he allows access to the nemeton when supernaturals come.

**CHRIS**

So he just lets other packs in and around his territory?

**ISAAC**

No wonder the other pack tried to take it away from him.

_Lydia’s eyes flash in anger as she turns around on Isaac in anger._

**LYDIA**

That could have happened to anyone that was not a Hale. Scott’s been an alpha in Beacon Hills for years and he’s protected it with his life and a fair hand. And that those idiots chose now to disturb the peace is just because someone was bound to. Eventually! It’s Beacon Hills… home of the nemeton. And seeing as his family has no treaty with other wolves in the area, someone was going to take advantage.

_Isaac raises his hand in surrender._

**ISAAC**

It’s okay. We’re all about to be one family. So don’t cut my head off.

_Lydia sags in remorse, looking at Chris and Isaac._

**LYDIA**

I’m sorry. It’s been a hectic time. I’m sorry.

**CHRIS**

It’s fine.

_Suddenly everyone in the room, but Deaton and Chris, stiffen and their eyes flash._

 

INT: WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

_Anna is standing close to Jackson and looking at him again._

**ANNA**

Once, my first time actually, my dad asked me to help him de-teeth an omega. Tiny little lad. Malnourished but still buggy as hell.

_Jackson holds her stare as she takes a bite from an apple. Papa gets up from where he is talking to Abele and heads in Jackson’s direction._

**PAPA**

Beacon Hills has an infestation problem. I understand that the Argents haven’t been around for a while but I didn’t think your kind would be bold enough to just stroll around without fear.

**JACKSON**

We weren’t hurting anybody.

**PAPA**

Your existence is an affliction.

_Jackson laughs._

**PAPA**

Something funny, boy?

**JACKSON**

It’s just… _(Smiles)_ I could swear I’ve heard that exact same line from an old patriarch much like yourself.

**PAPA**

I don’t think you’re in any position to have so much… how do you Americans say… sass?

_Anna nods._

**JACKSON**

You came to get your son. Take him and go.

**PAPA**

I’m sorry. I can’t do that. It’s not in my DNA to ignore an abomination.

**JACKSON**

Your family business is killing and I’m the abomination?

**PAPA**

Your kind was created as a punishment. You’re a stain on this earth. You were never meant to breed.

**JACKSON**

And yet, we did.

_Anna punches Jackson so hard that he coughs up blood as his head leans over to the side. Shocked that she wounded him so easily, he looks up and finds her wiggling a glove of metal knuckle braces._

**ANNA**

_(Smiles)_

Laced with wolf’s bane.

**JACKSON**

If you’re going to torture me, just go ahead. There’s nothing you’ll do that hasn’t been done before.

_Anna’s eyes shine._

**COLLIN**

Uh… sir. You’ll want to see this.

_Papa walks over to the corner where a few old tables have been pushed together to create a work station of laptops and screens. Collin sits before the screens as Papa arrives._

**PAPA**

What is it?

**COLLIN**

I was just going over the mags we have stationed around town when I saw this.

_He plays a video and we see an infra-red shot of Chris walking up to the camera with the device in his hand. Suddenly the screen dissolves into static._

**PAPA**

What? What was that?

**COLLIN**

That was a couple of hours ago. This… was just a few minutes ago.

_He plays another one and we see a low angle shot of Malia from beneath the sand were device was as she steps on the camera and the screen also dissolves into static._

**PAPA**

Was that-

**COLLIN**

A shifter? Yes. And she knew about the mags.

**PAPA**

How?

_Collins replays the feed with Chris._

**COLLIN**

Because of him.

**PAPA**

Who is that?

**COLLIN**

Christopher Argent.

_Papa hisses and kicks one of the chairs._

**PAPA**

_(Shouts)_

Traitor! He’s working with wolves now? He’s a disgrace to the call. Bring up the warehouse cams.

_Collins clicks his computer and we see a view of the road as Malia and Ethan stand for a few minutes and then retreat into the bushes just opposite the warehouse._

**PAPA**

What are they doing there?

**COLLINS**

Your guess is as good as mine.

**PAPA**

Anna!

**ANNA**

On it, Papa.

_She straps a harness to her back and a load of bullet to her things as she picks up a gun and disappears out the back door._

**JACKSON**

Just let me go and they won’t harm you. Scott McCall’s a bit of a pussy but he’s the alpha. He’ll let you go-

_Suddenly, Jackson freezes, stiff as needle._


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny memory flash... blink and you miss it

INT: WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

_Anna drags Ethan’s body and lets it fall right beside Malia. Both of them are unconscious and unresponsive. She waves her hands in front of Ethan’s wolf-glowing blue eyes but nothing happens and she straightens up at her father. She sees him standing in front of Jackson with a knife in his hand._

**ANNA**

This is new.

**PAPA**

Look at this.

_Papa places the blunt end of the knife on Jackson’s bare neck and nothing happens._

**PAPA**

Then look at this.

_He turns the knife around and stabs the sharp end into Jackson’s neck but it bounces right off, a few inches shy of contacting skin. Anna huffs, steps away from Ethan and Malia as she withdraws her gun and fires at Ethan and Malia. The bullets bounce off them and ricochet off the walls as Collins cusses on the other side of the warehouse._

**ANNA**

_(Frowns)_

Sorry. _(Looks at her father)_ Should we be worried?

_Instead of answering, Papa walks over to Collins and taps the enter button and suddenly, the entire warehouse hums with electricity._

**PAPA**

Maybe we can’t hurt these three. But let’s see how well the others hold up against our defenses.

 

EXT: ROAD – NIGHT

_Liam’s eyes open as he sits up on the ground, looking around him in confusion. He gets up and dusts his back, heading in the direction he had last seen Malia and Ethan. He walks all the way out of the bush and unto the road and doesn’t meet Malia and Ethan._

**LIAM**

Weird.

_He calls Scott. It rings for a few seconds and then…_

**SCOTT**

Liam?

**LIAM**

I’m not even going to want to know what the hell just happened. But have you heard from Malia… or Ethan?

**SCOTT**

Not since they found where the hunters took Jackson.

**LIAM**

_(Shocked)_

Say what? There are hunters? And why do they have Jackson?

**SCOTT**

Where the heck have you been?

**LIAM**

I’ve been tracking the people who took the gift master. After running around the forest for almost two hours, I finally caught a scent… out of the blue. I followed it here and just when I saw Ethan and Malia, I passed out and woke up. What’s going on?

**SCOTT**

Short version: it’s hunters that took the gift master. And then they came to kidnap some of us but they got only Jackson. Malia and Ethan were tracking them and I said they shouldn’t go in without us.

**LIAM**

Malia wouldn’t disobey you. _(Looks around)_ And I can’t find them here, so-

**SCOTT**

Maybe the hunters took them. _(Sighs)_ Hang in there. We’re on our way.

 

**INT: DEATON’S HOUSE – SITTING ROOM – NIGHT**

_Scott slips his phone into his back pocket._

**SCOTT**

The hunters have Malia and Ethan too.

_Derek cracks his neck from side to side as he sits forward._

**DEREK**

_(Groggy)_

How long were we out?

_Stiles rubs at Derek’s neck and he just melts back into the couch._

**DEATON**

About thirty minutes? Not up to an hour.

**DANNY**

Longer than last time.

**SCOTT**

_(Gets up)_

We need to move now. They have three members of our pack.

**DEREK**

Where is Liam?

**SCOTT**

Outside the warehouse.

_Derek and Scott begin to move but Deaton grabs both of them by the arm and shoves them back on the couch. Stiles’ hand lands on Derek’s neck again._

**DEATON**

The hunters already have your pack mates. Rushing into battle isn’t going to help anyone. You both need to take a moment and breathe.

_He inhales and waits until the follow his lead. Then he exhales and they exhale too._

**DEATON**

It’s not going to be the same as Derek and Jackson, do you hear? You won’t have to worry about being in each other’s business or the issue of distance. It’s a sufficient bond: alpha-to-alpha. You won’t be co-dependent  but there would still be something there… an awareness of each other that you’re going to have to learn to live with.

**SCOTT**

We know, Deaton.

**DEATON**

You both need to be careful. You’re both leaders of one pack now. It doesn’t mean less responsibility. And it doesn’t mean less power. But it also doesn’t mean fewer problems. Hmm?

_They both nod at him and he nods right back before backing off._

**DEREK**

Chris? Hunters… anything we need to know?

 _As the rest of the pack gathers around Chris and they begin to plan, Lydia excuses herself and leaves the_ _house as Stiles moves closer to Deaton._

**STILES**

I thought you said you weren’t emissary anymore.

**DEATON**

I’m teaching you, Stiles. _(Shrugs)_ After today, I plan to retire so watch and learn, young Padawan. Watch and learn.

 

EXT: DEATON’S HOME – OUTSIDE – NIGHT

_Lydia climbs down the steps as Aiya and Holmes approach her._

**HOLMES**

Are we good?

**LYDIA**

_(Smiles)_

Yes. You can go now.

_Holmes looks at her suspiciously before he hugs her. He whistles loudly on his way to his car and Eddie rounds the house, waving at Lydia as they both leave. Aiya doesn’t move._

**LYDIA**

We’re fine now.

**AIYA**

My girls and I revved for a fight. You didn’t give us a fight.

**LYDIA**

We thought someone was going to attack the house.

**AIYA**

I know something big is going down in Beacon Hills. Why won’t you share?

**LYDIA**

This isn’t your fight, Aiya. Just take your sisters and go home.

_Aiya looks like she’s about to surrender when Lydia’s eyes light up._

**LYDIA**

If you really need a fight, I think there’s a stubbornly misplaced pack just outside of Beacon Hills in Leonard County with an alpha named Jimmy.

**AIYA**

_(Smiles)_

Yeah?

**LYDIA**

Yes. Real misogynist idiot. Your type of person.

_Aiya laughs, walking away as she winks at Lydia._

**AIYA**

No, Lydia. _You_ are my type of person. Guys like that just get me going in a completely different kinda way. _(Shouts)_ NAOMI! TESSA! WE GOTTA GO!

 

INT: DEATON’S HOME – SITTING ROOM – NIGHT

_Stiles stands quietly in a corner as the others continue to plan. A slight tremor passes behind his eyes and he tilts his head, letting his eyes fall closed. When he opens his eyes again, he’s standing in a clearing in the_ _forest with trees all around him. At his feet, Scott’s squatted and ruffling through leaves and it is day time, not night. He turns around in confusion and sees Derek, standing there and staring at them with so much hate in his eyes. Then Derek starts to walk towards them._

**DEREK**

What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property.

_Stiles blinks and he’s suddenly back in Deaton’s sitting room and the Derek he sees is looking back at him, over Scott’s shoulder and smiling like Stiles was the best thing that ever happened._

_Isaac puts his fingers in front of Derek’s eyes and snaps them, causing Stiles and Derek to break eye contact._

**DEREK**

_(Looks at Isaac)_

What?

**SCOTT**

I believe you were saying something.

 

EXT: WAREHOUSE – OUTSIDE – NIGHT

_The pack arrives at a run as Liam sniffs them out and runs back to meet them._

**LIAM**

Hey.

_Scott pats him on the back as they hurdle up._

**SCOTT**

Chris said the place is probably electrified or something and that what we need to do is find the sources. These are hunters and we don’t know if they’re under the thrall of the nogitsune or just plain hate shifters. Either way, they are dangerous.

_He hands Liam a device much like the one Malia had earlier._

**SCOTT**

So that means they can’t stay in our fair town.

**DEREK**

Okay, so we’ll spread out. Isaac, you’re with Lydia. Scott and Liam. Danny, you’re with me and Stiles-

**STILES**

Find the hostages. _(Grimaces)_ You know, I’m not human anymore so you people need to stop giving me human duties.

_Everyone looks at him._

**STILES**

_(Cringes)_

Right. Memory flashes.

_Everyone seems to take his word for it because soon after, they are all moving towards the warehouse._

**DEREK**

They can see us and they know we’re coming. _(Beta-shifts)_ Might as well knock the damn door down.

_Stiles passes a barrier that sends a ripple through him. It’s a split second before everyone else but as he turns to warn them not to follow, he finds that the rest of the pack is blocked by an invisible force._

**LYDIA**

_(Sighs)_

Not this again.

_She punches the wall and a blue light sparks, bouncing her fist away._

**ISAAC**

What’s going on?

**DEREK**

_(Looks at Stiles)_

How come you’re the only one who got through?

_Stiles blinks, hesitating as he looks between his pack and the warehouse._

**STILES**

I… _(Shakes his head)…_ I did it… I think.

**SCOTT**

What did you do?

**STILES**

I remembered something about a spell. I think it was to keep you out of Eichen house.

**ISAAC**

You mean nogitsune-Stiles… void-Stiles?

**STILES**

No _. (Turns to look at them)_ I mean me. Me. I did it to keep you safe.

**DEREK**

What are you talking about?

**STILES**

I don’t have all my memories back or most of it, really, but I remember thinking that if the nogitsune was back, then you guys were in danger. So I just wished you’d all be safe and that nothing that could harm you would touch you.

_Everyone stands on the other side of the barrier, wearing identical expressions of shock._

**LYDIA**

Okay, am I the only one worried that any one person can have that kind of power?

**ISAAC**

_(Shrugs)_

I’m just glad he’s on our side.

**DEREK**

We could enter Eichen house. Isaac, Ethan and I… and Jackson. Why can’t we pass here now?

**SCOTT**

Because we’re all one pack now. If Stiles put the spell on his pack and you just joined, you get the same thing, right?

_Stiles nods._

**DEREK**

Okay. Now take it off, Stiles.

_Stiles looks unsure as he looks around at the entire pack._

**STILES**

You’ll get hurt.

**DEREK**

_(Purses his lips)_

Stiles, buddy, our pack-mates are in there. We need to get them out.

**STILES**

If the spell is keeping you out, then it’s because something in this warehouse is capable of hurting one of you… or all of you.

_Derek takes a step forward but has to step back as the blue spark pushes him away._

**DEREK**

Listen to me… we have to go in there.

**STILES**

I can free them. _(Wavers)_ I’m powerful.

**SCOTT**

You can’t do this alone. We don’t know how many of them are in there.

**STILES**

It won’t matter. I’m magic.

**LYDIA**

You can’t control that magic yet, Stiles. You’ll need to learn to do that long before you’re able to just walk into a warehouse full of seasoned hunters. We’ll look after each other.

**DEREK**

That’s what pack does, Stiles. Take the spell off.

**STILES**

But what if I take it off and I can’t get it back?

**LIAM**

We’ll always have you to protect us. Whether the spell is there or not. Right?

_Stiles thinks for a moment, then he closes his eyes and suddenly a breeze rushes passed all of them. When he opens his eyes, he walks back to the line where he’d first felt a ripple. He places his hand on the floor and suddenly, cables start popping up and sparking into oblivion all around the warehouse._

**STILES**

If we’re going in there, you’re going to have to let me go first.

 

INT: WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

_Papa and Anna stand behind Collin as the other hunters in the building fan out, taking up hiding places_ _behind elevated walls. They watch as Stiles walks through the barrier and Papa stiffens in shock._

**ANNA**

Did he just…?

**COLLIN**

_(Gulps)_

I think it’s safe to say this isn’t an ordinary pack.

_Papa grunts as he begins to strap in his own guns and ammo._

_Ethan and Malia are bound like Jackson as well, sitting on makeshift chairs and watching in silence._ _Suddenly the cuffs touch her skin and she hisses in pain, looking down at the new red mark beginning to_ _mar her skin. Not long after Ethan flinches too as the same thing happens. Jackson follows soon after._

**JACKSON**

Here I was thinking we’d developed some resistance to wolf’s bane.

**MALIA**

I guess whatever was protecting us before isn’t anymore.

_Anna looks at Malia and her eyes drop to where the cuffs are burning into her skin. She smiles._

**ANNA**

Maybe you guys aren’t so special after all.

**ETHAN**

Surrender and you can still leave.

 _Anna moves so quickly that no one knows what’s happened until there’s a knife buried in Ethan’s thigh._ _He grunts and clamps his mouth shut as blood begins to leak._

**ANNA**

How long till the poison kills you?

_From inside a cell, around a divider that separates him from Malia, Jackson and Ethan's view, Abele looks up and his eyes zoom in on the screen where Stiles leads the rest of the pack to the warehouse. Gleefully, Abele hops off his seat and rushes at the bars._

**ABELE**

Finally. _(Shouts)_ FINALLY! My master has come to take me. He’ll take me home.

**PAPA**

_(Hisses)_

Restrain him.

**ABELE**

_(Cries)_

No! You won’t keep me from my master. YOU CAN’T KEEP ME FROM MY MASTER! He’s come to take me back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you next weekend


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case some of us do not remember... Hayden has an older sister named Valerie Clark and she's a deputy at Beacon Hills

INT: SHERIFF’S DEPARTMENT – SHERIFF’S OFFICE – NIGHT

_Valerie enters the office with a file open in her hand as she reads it, not looking where she is going._

**VALERIE**

Parish, Gusto Cacciatore, daddy-gift-master, rented out a warehouse two nights ago in Beacon Hills? Call me crazy but it might have something to do with Abele’s escape from custody-

_She stops, looking up at Jordan who’s seated in the Sheriff’s seat with his hands on the desk and his entre form frozen. His mouth hangs open and his eyes flicker from red to yellow to orange like fire._

**VALERIE**

Shit!

 _She drops the file on the desk and runs around it, pulling his chair so that Jordan is_ _backing the door. She walks back to the door, closes it and locks it._

**VALERIE**

This cannot be happening.

_She pulls out her phone and dials Scott. He doesn’t pick up._

_Lydia doesn’t pick up._

_Liam doesn’t pick up._

**VALERIE**

Okay, I’m starting to worry.

_Suddenly, Jordan inhales and starts, staring at the wall before him in confusion._

**JORDAN**

How did I-

_He turns the seat back around and sees Valerie frowning at him._

**VALERIE**

I think it’s time to worry, Jordan. You’ve blacked out twice in the last twenty four hours… in public… and your eyes did that weird fire thing again. Is it that time of the month for you people? I thought wolves only get that time of the month on a full moon.

_Jordan leans forward and places his face in his hands with a sigh._

**JORDAN**

I’m not a werewolf.

**VALERIE**

I don’t care what you are. You’re supernatural… you’re a wolf to me.

_She pulls up a seat and sits opposite Jordan._

**VALERIE**

Seriously. What’s wrong with you?

**JORDAN**

I don’t know. But I honestly do not think it’s something we should worry about.

_She narrows her eyes at him before she wears her condescending look only reserved for when he’s being unreasonable._

**VALERIE**

You’re not just interim-sheriff right now, Jordan. You’re also a supernatural creature. If having a werewolf sister has taught me anything, it’s that if you cannot account for moments in your life, then that’s a red flag.

**JORDAN**

Except, I didn’t go anywhere. I was right here at the station.

**VALERIE**

And last time? You spaced out on the toilet seat, Parish.

_Jordan blushes._

**VALERIE**

What if next time, this happens while you’re behind the wheel?

**JORDAN**

_(Shakes his head)_

I don’t know. I just don’t… I can’t explain it. The last time I was having blackouts, it felt like it was something I should worry about but this time, this time it feels good. I feel like I lost a minute but… grew… somehow. I can’t explain it. There’s this warm feeling. _(He rubs his chest)_ For the first time in my life, I don’t feel like an orphan. I feel like I have a family. And it’s growing. But I don’t know why. _(Looks at her)_ Maybe you’re right. Maybe I should call Scott and find out what’s happening on their end.

**VALERIE**

I already did. No one’s picking up.

_Jordan gets to his feet in worry._

**JORDAN**

What? Something must have happened to them.

**VALERIE**

Who knows? Maybe the same thing that happened to you happened to the rest of them. Where are you going?

_Jordan picks up his keys, heading for the door._

**JORDAN**

They might be in trouble.

_She snaps her fingers as she remembers why she came in, in the first place._

**VALERIE**

Hey. Parish, see this.

_She picks up the file._

**JORDAN**

Not now, Clark.

**VALERIE**

_(Grabs his hand)_

Would you listen? I heard you talking to Argent and the Lahey kid about the gift master and how he might have family in Beacon Hills. Here. _(Gives him the folder)_ They have a warehouse in town. You might want to take this over to them. Just in case.

_Jordan opens it._

**JORDAN**

Thanks.

**VALERIE**

_(Pushes him out the door)_

Call if you need back up.

 

INT: WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

_There’s chaos everywhere as the Hale-McCall pack battle the hunters three to one in favor of the hunters with Papa standing off to the side. Some hunters still have their guns in their hands as they shoot, but the pack have managed to dodge them so far with only Liam getting caught with a bullet to his right forearm. But he fights on._

_Ethan sits, crying as the poison from Anna’s blade travels very slowly from his leg as Malia and Jackson struggle to free themselves from their cuffs in order to help Ethan who looks pale and is just sitting there, not trying to move._

_Collins and Abele are nowhere to be found._

_Isaac catches a dart aimed at him and tosses it back the hunter who drops on the ground. But that action causes him to lose focus as Anna lunges at him, climbing his back as she tries to stab her knife into his neck. But Isaac grabs her hand, takes her by the neck and flings her off. She lands on her back and Danny kicks her in the stomach. When she grabs him by the leg, the two of them scuffle off in their own fight as Isaac searches around for the hostages._

**ISAAC**

Oh god.

_He runs up to the three of them._

**MALIA**

Get Ethan. He’s poisoned.

 _He touches Ethan’s cuffs and withdraws with a hiss. Then he braces himself, holds the_ _cuffs and breaks it open. Just as he breaks the one on his feet, Isaac stops moving._

**MALIA**

_(Scared)_

What is it?

_Isaac falls to his side to reveal a smiling Papa with a dart gun in his hand. Malia and Jackson look down to see that Isaac’s been hit by two darts._

_Scott sees Isaac fall as Papa approaches him. He roars the two hunters he’s fighting to the ground and then picks up a knife from the ground, spins around and tosses it at Papa. It catches him in the thigh and he bucks forward in pain, looking away from Malia and the incapacitated wolves to Scott._

_Stiles bites a hunter on the arm and tosses him away like a rag doll before the second one shoots him with a dart. He turns to the hunter, looking pissed. He pulls the dart out of his neck and lets it fall to the ground as the hunter’s eyes widen in fear._

**STILES**

_(Nods)_

Yes. That happened.

_He clocks the man on both sides of his neck and he goes down._

**STILES**

You are so lucky Scott won’t let me kill anyone.

_He moves to take a step toward Derek when he stops. He’s no longer in the warehouse. He’s standing right outside of the animal clinic. It’s still night time but it’s raining. And Scott’s in front of him. Scott opens his jacket and takes out a wrench, showing it to Stiles._

**SCOTT**

Is this yours?

_Confused, Stiles just stands there._

**SCOTT**

Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell me when it happened?

_Stiles takes a step back but now, the wrench is in his hand._

**SCOTT**

You killed Donovan.

**STILES**

I didn’t have a choice. He was going to kill my dad.

_Stiles frowns at the way Scott is looking at him with mistrust and a little revulsion._

**STILES**

Say you believe me.

**SCOTT**

I want to.

**STILES**

_(Steps forward)_

Say you believe me.

_Scott moves away, eying the wrench in Stiles hand. Stiles stops._

**SCOTT**

We can’t kill people.

**STILES**

Okay, just tell me how to fix this. What do you want me to do?

_Scott squares his shoulders, looking anywhere but at Stiles._

**SCOTT**

Don’t worry about Malia… or Lydia. We’ll find them. Maybe… uh… Maybe you should talk to your dad.

_As Scott walks away, living Stiles with tears in his eyes, he blinks, cleaning out his eyes and he’s suddenly back in the warehouse. The chaos sneaks back in, bit by bit and gradually, he’s surrounded by fighting hunters and shifters. Stiles startles, stumbling away from Lydia, who’s currently screaming a hunter to his knees._

**SCOTT**

_(Shouts)_

STILES!

_He turns around and Scott’s been cornered by four hunters. He’s lying on the floor, about to be head-chopped as three hold him down while a fourth stands over him with a large knife. Stiles raises his hand to do something but suddenly, the memory of Scott walking away from Stiles in the rain, flashes through his mind again._

_Stiles pauses._

_The hunter brings the knife down heavily-_

_But instead, he falls over Scott as a gunshot sounds in the warehouse._

_Stiles looks up at where the hunter with the knife fell from. Jordan’s standing a few feet away with his gun drawn as if he just fired. The other three hunters see that Jordan’s just killed one of them and so scramble over to him, leaving a shocked Scott staring back at Stiles._

**SCOTT**

_(Shocked)_

He would have cut me or stabbed… or worse.

**STILES**

_(Glares)_

And I would have let him.


	22. Chapter 22

EXT: ROAD – CAR – EARLY MORNING

_Abele groans awake at the back of the moving car. Collin looks back for a second before looking at the road again._

**COLLIN**

Sorry about that. Father said to get you away from Beacon Hills.

**ABELE**

_(Sits up)_

What? What? No. You… you have to take me back.

**COLLIN**

No. You’ve already caused enough trouble as it is. We’re living California and that’s final.

 _Abele’s face scrunches up in anger as he reaches into the front of the driver’s seat and_ _wrings Collin’s neck. The car skids to the right and veers off the road into the side as it_ _slams into a pole and all the airbags deploy, pushing Abele further into the back of the_ _car._

 _Grunting and cussing, he forces open the backdoor and emerges, looking around_ _before he begins his trek back to Beacon Hills._

 

INT: WAREHOUSE – EARLY MORNING

_Most of the hunters have either passed out on the floor or are on the floor because they are in pain from injuries inflicted by the pack. Papa’s missing and Anna’s the last hunter still fighting but Derek makes quick work of her as she crumbles into unconsciousness in his tight grip._

**SCOTT**

Everybody okay?

**MALIA**

Ethan’s been poisoned.

_As Scott and Danny head to Ethan, Lydia helps Liam untie Malia and Jackson while Derek, Jordan and Stiles secure the hunters, pulling their bodies to one side of the warehouse._

**MALIA**

Isaac, too. The crazy, old man shot him.

**JACKSON**

Speaking of… where is he?

**DANNY**

Maybe he ran off.

**JORDAN**

That does not bode well for any of us. We need him here. And we need him contained.

_Scott tears Ethan’s pants and examines the wound._

**SCOTT**

We need to burn it. Anyone with a lighter?

_Liam spots one on the table and tosses it at Scott._

**DEREK**

_(Shouts)_

WAIT!

_Everyone freezes._

**DEREK**

Do you smell that?

_Everyone sniffs the air and realization dawns on them all._

**STILES**

Gas.

_Papa cackles from outside the warehouse as his old frame comes into view in the dark morning’s light._

**PAPA**

I should have thought of this before I wasted half my family on you.

_Without thinking, Stiles beta-shifts, heading for the door but when he gets there, he bounces back after clashing into an invisible wall and falls to the ground piteously. Derek arrives at Stiles’ side, helping him to his feet. Everybody looks down and notices that the entire warehouse has been lined with mountain ash._

**DEREK**

_(Looks at Papa)_

Your people are in here, too. They’ll die.

**PAPA**

_(Sneers)_

A lot faster and less painfully than you.

**SCOTT**

You’ll sacrifice your own people to kill us?

**PAPA**

_(Shouts)_

IT’S MY DUTY. IT’S MY CALL. If I don’t get rid of you then the world suffers for it.

_Stiles closes his eyes as the hairs recede till he’s completely human again._

**STILES**

I guess it’s time we see about that half-shifter/half-druid story, huh?

_He walks forward, bracing himself as he passes through the mountain ash barricade, causing it to splatter and break as he sweeps passed it. Papa scurries away, pulling out his lighter as he quickly tries to light it, but Stiles grabs his hand and the lighter, twisting it back till it cracks and breaks and Papa drops to his knees in pain._

_Derek and Scott meet up with Stiles and Papa._

**STILES**

_(Looks at Scott)_

What do you suppose we should do to him?

_Scott looks uncertain, eyes fluttering between Stiles and Papa. Derek notices the tension and steps in._

**DEREK**

I think we should use him to send a message.

_Jordan_ _runs out of the warehouse, waving his hands._

**JORDAN**

Whoa! Whoa! Hey! Law enforcement here! You’re not using him to send any message. I already called Deputy Clark and she’s coming with back up.

**DEREK**

To do what, Jordan?

**JORDAN**

We don’t kill people.

**STILES**

You shot someone.

**JORDAN**

He’s unconscious. I know how to do my job. We’ve contained the situation but you need to let the police handle this.

**STILES**

These are hunters. You don’t think they have the connections to get out of trouble? What if they come after us?

**JORDAN**

We are not going to kill a warehouse full of human beings.

**DEREK**

_(Shrugs)_

Fine. I won’t kill him.

_He walks over to Stiles and snatches the scared Papa from Stiles’ grip and before anyone can say anything, he buries his claws in the back of Papa’s neck._

**JORDAN**

What is he doing?

_Scott pulls Jordan away, stopping him from getting too close to Derek and Papa._

**SCOTT**

He’s not killing him.

**JORDAN**

Then what is he doing?

**STILES**

He’s taking his memories away. If you ask me, that’s the next best thing.

_Stiles begins to go back into the warehouse as he passes by Scott._

**SCOTT**

Stiles-

**STILES**

Don’t. Just… don’t. _(Scoffs)_ I guess you still get to wear your white hat and call yourself the good guy, huh? Everyone else gets to make the bad decisions so you don’t have to.

**SCOTT**

What’s that supposed to mean?

**STILES**

Derek’s taken away his memories and Jordan’s putting them all in jail. I wonder what you’d have had to do if neither of them were present.

**SCOTT**

I would have handled it.

**STILES**

How? What could you have done that would not totally cost us more trouble in the future?

_Scott opens his mouth to reply but Derek inhales behind both of them as he pulls his claws out of Papa and Papa falls to the ground._

 

EXT: ROAD – MORNING

_Abele walks, trying to hide the slight limp in his step. A car drives up the road and he turns around and flags it down. When it comes to a stop, a woman is behind the wheel._

**WOMAN**

Where to?

**ABELE**

Beacon Hills.

**WOMAN**

It’s on my way. _(Opens the door)_ Get in.

_Abele gets in, flinching as he folds his leg into the front seat._

**WOMAN**

Who are you going to see? Friend? Family? _(Smiles)_ Lover?

**ABELE**

_(Smiles back)_

The center of my universe.

**WOMAN**

_(Coos)_

Aww. So sweet. You’re such a romantic.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't know if I have explained the difference between the alpha bond and a soul mate bond. This has been a serious source of confusion so I think I should take some time out to explain this before we go any further.
> 
> -SOULMATE BOND: when two wolves or people are meant to be mates for life and end up being attracted to each other.
> 
> -ALPHA BOND: this is the bond that was between Jackson and Derek that caused Derek to have to be close to Jackson all the time. Now, the bond between Jackson and Derek was an INSUFFICIENT BOND because Jackson was not an alpha. Therefore, there were side effects like Derek not being able to get too far from Jackson or Derek feeling everything Jackson felt.  
> However, now that Derek is bonded to an alpha (Scott) it will not be the same. it is a SUFFICIENT BOND and therefore, both parties can carry on their respective lives without interference from each other. Neither of them needs close proximity and neither of them can feel what the other feels. It is not the same as with Jackson.   
> Also, THIS BOND IS NOT A ROMANTIC BOND. The two parties are not attracted to each other. It is not a soul mate bond and has nothing to do with both alphas sexual or romantic feelings for each other or anyone else.
> 
> So please, don't worry about Derek’s relationship with stiles because it has nothing to do with the bond.  
> And stiles can't be bonded with Derek because he is just a beta like Jackson and would therefore make the bond INSUFFICIENT

INT: SCOTT AND STILES’ APARTMENT – STILES’ ROOM – MORNING

_Stiles enters the room, banging the door behind him as he heads straight to the closet. He drags out a bag and tosses it on his bed. He goes back into the closet and emerges with a handful of clothes. As he forces them into his bag, he stops, leaning forward on both arms as he sobs._

_The room door opens and Stiles leans up, turning away and wiping his face as Scott enters the room._

**SCOTT**

What the hell is your problem?

 _Stiles goes into his bathroom and comes back out with his brush and a towel that he_ _wraps together and shoes in the bag._

**SCOTT**

Would you lis –would you stop?

_He drags Stiles away from the bag but Stiles shoves him so hard he falls on his ass._

**STILES**

I’m sleeping over at Derek’s.

_He forces the clothes into the bag as Scott gets up._

**SCOTT**

For how long?

**STILES**

I have no idea.

**SCOTT**

You’re not going to run away from this.

**STILES**

_(Turns to face him)_

Okay, let’s talk.

**SCOTT**

Fine!

**STILES**

Tell me about the consecration. _(Scott pales)_ Tell me about how you got Lydia to “manipulate” me into agreeing to it.

**SCOTT**

_(Shakes his head)_

Stiles I-

**STILES**

_(Shouts)_

I DON’T GIVE A FUCK! You got what you wanted. You have your emissary. A Hale is back in town and you get to keep your territory.

_He zips the bag closed and pulls it off the bed._

**SCOTT**

I’m your alpha.

**STILES**

I think Danny’s pretty much set a good example for me in that regard.

**SCOTT**

You’re going to need me.

**STILES**

Derek is my alpha, too.

**SCOTT**

_(Grabs him)_

STILES! Just… listen to me.

**STILES**

What do you want to say, Scott? Maybe you have an excuse for doing something so horrid but you won’t take it from anyone else.

**SCOTT**

That’s not fair.

_Stiles wrings his arm out of Scott’s grasp as he waves his hand around, flailing for a second and look like he is physically restraining himself from doing or saying something he shouldn’t._

**STILES**

I don’t even know where to star- _(Pauses and points at Scott)_ Fuck you.

_Stiles picks his bag again and he heads for the door._

**SCOTT**

Don’t leave, Stiles.

**STILES**

I’ll be back for the rest of my stuff later.

**SCOTT**

We need to settle this.

**STILES**

At your own convenience.

**SCOTT**

You’re just being childish.

**STILES**

You want to talk about this now when it’s been months since the consecration?

**SCOTT**

There were other things-

**STILES**

You are not the only one with excuses, Scott McCall. Everyone has reasons that they do things but you don’t accept them. Your pretty world of black and white has to stand as long as some other poor sap gets the brunt of your white-hat decisions but don’t worry, buddy. That’s not going to be me anymore.

_He opens the door as Scott as Scott grabs him again but Stiles turns around, eyes flashing as Scott gets tossed right across the room without Stiles touching him. As he hits the wall and falls to the ground, the entire front of his clothes been burnt off as his skin sighs in pain from the literal heat from Stiles’ anger. He looks up in Stiles at horror but Stiles just picks up his bag again and lets the door snap shut in his wake._

 

EXT: CHRIS’ JEEP - OUTSIDE THE APARTMENT BUILDING - MORNING

_Stiles makes straight for the jeep where Chris sits at the wheel with Isaac in the passenger’s seat cricking his neck from side to side in fatigue. In the middle seat, Derek pulls open the side doors to let Stiles in. As he enters, he notes Jackson and Danny in the back seat. From the way everyone chooses to either look away or look at him in pity, Stiles realizing they were all listening in._

_He sits and shuts the door as Chris starts the car._

**CHRIS**

Where to, Mr. Alpha?

**DEREK**

Let’s just go home.

_Stiles’ lips tremble as he closes his eyes to stop the tears but Derek reaches over and squeezes his hand as the car drives off._

 

INT: DEREK’S HOME – MORNING

_Stiles enters the house third, behind Danny and Isaac as Derek carries his bag for him._

**JACKSON**

So… I was thinking Danny could stay with me?

_He looks at Danny._

**DANNY**

I have a house, Jackson.

**JACKSON**

And… _(Leans in and whispers)_ I have the master.

_Danny stares as Jackson pulls him up the stairs._

**ISAAC**

_(Frowns)_

Why does Jackson get the master?

**DEREK**

_(Sighs)_

I really don’t have the energy for any of that.

_He leads Stiles down the corridor._

**ISAAC**

You’re already playing favorites.

_Derek doesn’t reply but Chris does push Isaac in the direction of the other rooms._

**CHRIS**

That’s his first beta, you nume. If he wants to be partial, it’s his house.

_Isaac sulks but follows Chris anyway._

 

INT: STILES’ NEW ROOM – MORNING

_Stiles drops his bag on the bed and Derek sits by the dresser._

**DEREK**

Are you going to be okay?

_Stiles shrugs._

**DEREK**

I have the next room. _(Frowns)_ Unless Isaac takes it before me.

**STILES**

Would you sleep here tonight?

_The blood drains from Derek’s face as his eyes widen and he slightly gets up from the dresser, staring at Stiles in shock._

**STILES**

_(Blushes)_

We’ve slept together before.

**DEREK**

You weren’t you.

**STILES**

I’m me now.

**DEREK**

Exactly.

**STILES**

_(Nods)_

Exactly!

_A loud, obnoxious snort sounds at the door as Stiles and Derek look up to find Isaac staring at them in marginally disgust._

**ISAAC**

I can smell the anxiety coming off of you two.

**DEREK**

Shut the door and get out!

_As Isaac closes the door, Derek looks back at Stiles._

**DEREK**

_(Timid)_

What… what exactly… does “exactly” mean?

**STILES**

Derek I’m going through something I’m asking you to be there for me.

Derek deflates.

**DEREK**

Oh. Okay. If that’s what you want.

_Stiles nods again and sits on the bed, bouncing up and down._

**STILES**

So… _(Looks at Derek)_ What’s for breakfast?

 

INT: SCOTT’S APARTMENT – MORNING

_The bell rings and Scott walks out of his room with a towel around his waist as he brushes his teeth. He looks at the door and then heads for it with his brush just hanging between his lips. He opens the door._

**SCOTT**

Since when do you ring a bell?

_Something gets sprayed in his face as he double-takes, looking blearily at the person before him._

**SCOTT**

Wha-?

_He stumbles forward and then falls to the ground as Abele steps over his unconscious body and pulls him into the apartment._


	24. Chapter 24

INT: BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL – ROOM 111- AFTERNOON

_Stiles takes a deep breath as he places his hand on the doorknob._

**DEREK**

There’s nothing to be freaked out about.

**STILES**

The last time I saw him, I took a chunk out of his leg.

**DEREK**

Arm.

**STILES**

Thigh.

**DEREK**

Are you sure?

**STILES**

Derek!

**DEREK**

_(Smiles)_

Trying to lighten the mood.

**STILES**

I know. _(Hugs Derek)_ Thanks for being here for me but you don’t have to come into the room, too.

**DEREK**

_(Blushes)_

I wasn’t going to.

_Stiles releases Derek but not before he leaves a rather lengthy peck on Derek’s neck. When Stiles pulls away, he absent-mindedly rubs at the spot he just pecked until a red blush begins to creep up Derek’s neck. That’s when he realizes what he’s just done. He hurriedly steps back, eyes wide in horror as he looks up at Derek._

**STILES**

Sorry.

**DEREK**

It’s fine.

**STILES**

_(Smiles uneasily)_

Yeah?

**DEREK**

_(Points at the door)_

Go see your dad.

_Stiles opens the door and closes it in his wake._

_Derek stands there in the hallway, hand placed where Stiles’ was seconds ago._

 

INT: SCOTT’S APARTMENT – SITTING ROOM – EVENING

_Scott’s head lolls to the side as he startles awake, sitting up in a chair where he’s been bound around his arms and legs, stuck to the chair and unable to move._

**SCOTT**

What… the fuck, Abe? What are you doing?

_Scott groans as he tries to break the ropes but his skin just burns._

**ABELE**

Wolf’s bane.

_Scott looks at him in badly hidden shock. Abele is standing by the closed window, peeping out through the drapes as he bites his nails._

**SCOTT**

What does that mean?

**ABELE**

Let’s not lie to each other anymore. You’re a werewolf and I know you’re a werewolf.

_Scott inhales, trying to calm his scared heart._

**SCOTT**

What do you want?

**ABELE**

Stiles.

**SCOTT**

_(Confused)_

I’m sorry… what?

**ABELE**

I needed to be friends with you. I needed to keep an eye on Stiles when the master wasn’t in control so I became his friend. I became you’re friend.

_He continues to bite his nails as he watches Scott._

**SCOTT**

_(Shakes his head)_

I don- I don’t understand. What master? What’s that got anything to do with…

 _Scott’s shoulders slump as his eyes find Abele’s and suddenly, he’s flashing alpha-red_ _in Abele’s direction._

**SCOTT**

Abe… Abe? Abele Cacciatore! You’re the gift master! What the fuck? We invited you into our lives. _(Shouts)_ WE TRUSTED YOU!

**ABELE**

I’m eternally grateful because you made my life easier. Honestly, I never intended for it to happen like that but then Stiles started giving me food every time he passed me outside the grocery store. _He_ started talking to me first.

**SCOTT**

_(Rolls his eyes)_

Oh, I’m so sorry on his behalf. Who knew being a charitable person and giving food to the homeless was such a horrible lifestyle choice.

**ABELE**

_(Horrified)_

I didn’t say he was horrible. Stiles was awesome to me. He is the best thing that ever happ-

_Abele chokes as he shoves his nails back in his mouth, moving closer to Scott._

**ABELE**

Which is why I need your help. I need to get him back.

**SCOTT**

_(Snaps)_

Stay away from him.

**ABELE**

You can’t keep me away.

**SCOTT**

You’re destroying him. You can’t do this.

**ABELE**

_(Shouts)_

I NEED TO! I don’t have a choice. I need him in my life and without him… I need my master back, Scotty.

**SCOTT**

Don’t call me that.

**ABELE**

You have no idea what happened the first time you expelled him from Stiles. I nearly went crazy. It took days to find the nemeton box and when I did, my life had meaning again. Getting the fly to infect Stiles was the easiest and best thing that had happened to me in a long time. _(Laughs)_ but master… _(Inhales)_ he was better. And he’d learnt his lesson. A nogitsune needs pain and chaos and suffering but he knew… _(Laughs again)_ In all his wisdom, master knew that chaos was not the way. Not in this century. So we had to work in secret. No one could know he was free and he had to do away with the tricks and the fun but he couldn’t let go of the pain… the suffering… oh, the suffering.

_Abele’s eyes flutter closed as he falls silent._

**ABELE**

He needs Stiles more than I need him and I won’t disrespect him by finding another host. _(Shakes his head)_ I won’t do it.

**SCOTT**

What do you need me for? You want Stiles? Go get him yourself.

_Abele wags his finger at Scott, shaking his head vigorously._

**ABELE**

You think I don’t know the powers he possesses? Master told me. Master knows Stiles is magic. Master is drawn to Stiles’ magic. But when Stiles found out that you needed an emissary? Yes, Scott. He knew that you were lying but he was going to do it anyway. Because you needed him. And so master told me what to do when you finally figured out that biting him would expel the fly again. The moment you bit him, I retreated to Eichen house. I was to stay there and wait for the signal.

**SCOTT**

_(Apprehensive)_

What signal?

**ABELE**

He said I had to wait till Stiles unlocked his magic side. I couldn’t very well try and infect a shifter. But a druid? An emissary? Someone with magic? That could work. It would be like… _(Thinks)_ like a kitsune but without the tether to a sword. He would have the power to wield anything. And the master would wield him.

**SCOTT**

What was your signal?

_Abele looks down at something on Scott’s arm and when Scott tries to see, he finds that he can’t quite get the angle right._

**ABELE**

I saw him take out the warehouse defenses without breaking a sweat. _(Frowns)_ I was trying to get to him but my dad… he wouldn’t listen. He got Collin to take me away. _(Sniffs and wipes his eyes)_ But he got his. He wanted to keep me from my master… keep me from Stiles. I showed him.

**SCOTT**

_(Eyes wide)_

Abe, what did you do?

**ABELE**

I went to Deaton’s house but the box isn’t there. The nemeton box isn’t where I found it the first time. But not to worry. Master told me what to do. Just in case.

_He moves forward and holds Scott’s face between his hands, looking right into Scott’s eyes. Scott tries to wiggle away but he is too weak for some reason._

**ABELE**

Okay, the first one is wearing off.

_He lets go of Scott’s head._

**SCOTT**

What? What are you talking about?

_Abele moves to the table where Scott notices bowls and tubes of varied colors of liquid, but at the edge is an almost empty syringe with bits of brown still in it. Abele picks the syringe up, fills it with more brown liquid and then dips the needle in a jar of something._

_As he approaches Scott, Scott eyes the needle apprehensively._

**SCOTT**

Get that thing away from me.

**ABELE**

I need the nemeton box. And Deaton’s taken it somewhere. If he’s going to tell anyone where, it’ll be you, his favorite alpha.

_Scott hisses as Abele stabs the needle right into his arm and empties the entire thing._

**ABELE**

We just have one more dose after this one. I promise.

_He removes the needle and watches as Scott’s head falls to the side with his vision blurring again._

**ABELE**

And when we’re done, you’ll do anything I ask you to.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

EXT: ROAD – EVENING

_Jordan alights the cruiser staring at the car parked at the side of the road with concern on his brow. Valerie and her partner are on the scene and the moment she spots him, she waves her way over to his side of the road._

**VALERIE**

Copycat here, Parish.

**JORDAN**

Who’s the victim?

**VALERIE**

According to her driver’s license, Amy Feloni. Twenty eight. From the luggage in the trunk and the supplies in the back of her car, I’d say she was taking a long road trip across the country. The car was cleared right off the road. No skid marks so we know she was not forced off. But we know there was someone else in the car with her.

_They reach the car as Jordan tilts his head to the side to assess the situation. The woman’s head is on the steering wheel and her body’s leant so forward that she is pulling on the seatbelt. Her hair has covered most of her face but it looks like it’s been pushed off a little to reveal where she has blood just above her left eye. On the passenger’s seat, there’s blood also._

**JORDAN**

_(Points at the cut on her head)_

Was that from the steering wheel?

**VALERIE**

_(Shakes her head)_

Someone had started to cut off her eyebrow.

**JORDAN**

_(Frowns)_

Started to?

**VALERIE**

He… or she stopped halfway through the eyebrow. Looks like our gift master may have inspired another weirdo. Sloppy job, too.

_Jordan turns around and looks at the road and the trees around them._

**JORDAN**

Or maybe he changed his mind about the eyebrow halfway through.

**VALERIE**

_(Confused)_

What? You can’t seriously think this is his work? He’s been obsessive about the eyebrow thing since the beginning? It’s the crux of his M.O.

**JORDAN**

Or maybe someone else has been doing the cutting and for the first time, he’s tried to cut it himself but found that he just can’t do it. _(Clips on his radio)_ We need to get Abele Cacciatore’s picture out to locals.

**VALERIE**

Why?

**JORDAN**

There was an incident from years ago. A _(Leans in and whispers)_ supernatural incident.

**VALERIE**

_(Grimaces)_

Is that what this is?

**JORDAN**

Yes. That’s why I think he’s still here.

 

INT: BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL – ROOM 111 – NIGHT

_Stiles has dozed off beside John when John wakes up to find Stiles’ hand connected to his leg where he’s still draining pain from his leg even in his sleep. John removes Stiles’ hand from the skin beside the bandaged wound and places it on Stiles’ chest. Then he adjusts Stiles head so it won’t ache when he wakes. Stiles snores and opens his eyes._

**STILES**

I slept off.

**JOHN**

I didn’t notice.

**STILES**

_(Yawns)_

I’m so sorry. It’s been a rough couple of weeks, months.

**JOHN**

I’m just glad it’s you behind the wheels again.

_John takes Stiles’ hand in his and Stiles smiles at his father. Without thinking about it, the pain lines appear on Stiles’ hand again and John sighs at him in exasperation, pulling his hand out of Stiles’ grip._

**STILES**

_(Frowns)_

What? I’m a were now, dad. I can take away the pain.

**JOHN**

And where does that pain go when you take it from me? Do you feel it?

_Stiles blinks at his father, looking cornered and a little annoyed._

**STILES**

You’re just being stubborn.

**JOHN**

I’m not in so much pain that I’d lug it off to you. I can handle it.

**STILES**

_(Whines)_

Dad!

**JOHN**

I’ve been shot before Stiles.

**STILES**

Have you ever lost a part of your leg before?  Because it’s so not the same thing as getting shot.

**JOHN**

How would you know?

**STILES**

Dad!

**JOHN**

If you’re going to whine in my ear, you may as well go find someone else to annoy.

_Stiles sits up, eyes wide._

**STILES**

Derek! Oh God! I forgot.

_He pulls out his phone and starts dialing._

**JOHN**

Derek Hale?

**STILES**

Yes. He brought me here. I hope he didn’t wait till now.

**JOHN**

Derek Hale is in Beacon Hills?

**STILES**

Apparently Scott called him to come and “save me”. _(Into the phone)_ Hey. Hi. Are you still here?

**DEREK**

I may have slept off for a bit.

**STILES**

I should have told you to go. I slept off too.

**DEREK**

It’s no problem. Really. Take your time.

**STILES**

You don’t have to stay.

**DEREK**

Stiles. It’s not like I’m doing anything else. I’m fine.

**STILES**

Okay.

_Stiles cuts the call, looking at the phone with a pout on his face._

**JOHN**

_(Turns on the TV)_

Anything I should worry about?

_Stiles looks at his father sideways._

**STILES**

I’m twenty seven, dad.

**JOHN**

Twenty six.

**STILES**

Seriously?

**JOHN**

I still have a gun.

**STILES**

Oh my god! We haven’t even done anything. It’s been so crazy since he got here. There was the whole animal thing which I’m not exactly sure is bestiality if we’re both animals. But then there was the amnesia thing where he went around claiming that I couldn’t want him because I wasn’t me. Then I moved into his house-

**JOHN**

_(Closes his eyes)_

HOLD UP. First of all, Stiles, it’s always too much information when you talk to me about sex. EVER!!! Second, you’re living with Derek?

**STILES**

_(Smiles shakily)_

Right. I should have led this entire visit with that.

**JOHN**

I thought you were living with Scott.

_Stiles frowns and slumps into his chair, crossing his hands over his chest._

**STILES**

We’re not speaking to Scott anymore.

_John sobers up, looking at Stiles with concern._

**JOHN**

Do you want to talk about it?

**STILES**

Not really.

**JOHN**

I’m here if you need me.

_When Stiles nods, John turns back to the TV, switching through channels till he stops at one, eyes gluing on as he taps Stiles and points up at it._

**JOHN**

Isn’t that your friend, Abe?

INT: SCOTT’S APARTMENT – NIGHT

_Liam lets himself in, one hand on the door and another carrying take out. As he walks into the sitting room, Scott comes out of his room and closes the door._

**SCOTT**

What are you doing here?

**LIAM**

_(Smiles weakly)_

Peace offering?

**SCOTT**

There’s really no nee-

**LIAM**

I know I’ve been giving you a hard time lately and I… look, you’ve got your best friend back and nothing’s wrong anymore. I’m willing to move passed the last two months if you are.

_He stares at Scott with an almost scared look on his fast as his hands clench and unclench by his side._

**SCOTT**

Fine. We’re fine.

**LIAM**

_(Nods)_

Okay. _(Nods again)_ Good. I can do fine. I just… I bought us some food.

_He moves closer to the centre table but Scott reaches there before him, holding Liam’s arm so that Liam can’t sit._

**SCOTT**

Now’s not really the time, Liam.

**LIAM**

_(Baffled)_

But you just said- are you still mad at me?

**SCOTT**

No. But Liam, seriously. You need to go.

**LIAM**

Why? I’m here now. Let’s talk this over and get it done with. I’m tired of fighting and honestly, I miss you.

_He leans forward to kiss Scott when he hears another heartbeat coming from Scott’s room. He stops and looks at Scott._

**LIAM**

Who else is here?

**SCOTT**

_(Closes his eyes)_

It’s really not what you think?

_Liam sniffs the air._

**LIAM**

Abe is in your bedroom. Why, exactly?

_Scott takes Liam by the arm again and begins leading him to the door._

**SCOTT**

Look, I’ll call you later but you can’t be here right now.

_Liam removes his hand from Scott’s and shoves Scott away._

**LIAM**

I deserve an explanation.

**SCOTT**

_(Sighs)_

Liam-

**LIAM**

I wasn’t aware that we were allowed to see other people. It was a fight, Scott. _(Holds up his index finger)_ One fight.

**SCOTT**

Would you just trust me and just get the hell out?

**LIAM**

_(Looking at Scott)_

ABE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!

_He walks back into the sitting room, heading for Scott’s room._

**SCOTT**

What do you think you’re doing?

**LIAM**

Having a serious discussion about what’s not supposed to be done among frie…

_Liam trails off as his eyes get stuck on the mute announcement on the television with the tag: GIFT MASTER STILL AT LARGE – ABELE CACCIATORE, right beside a picture of Abele._

_Liam turns around in shock to look at Scott who has one hand on his waist and the other pressing at his temple in frustration._

**SCOTT**

I really wish you hadn’t seen that.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a tiny ATTEMPT at smut ahead so...

INT: HALE HOUSE – JACKSON’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Danny’s bent over the side of the bed, claws deep in the mattress with his fangs out and his eyes peeled yellow as he hisses at every thrust from Jackson. Jackson hasn’t shifted at all but his fingers are squeezing so tight on Danny’s hips that a tiny marks of healing bruises appear and attempt to heal as he pounds in from behind, moaning with his eyes shut._

_The phone rings and Jackson stutters, startling out of ecstasy as Danny panics. He reaches behind both of them and grabs Jackson by the thighs._

**DANNY**

Just leave it.

**JACKSON**

Dann-

**DANNY**

_(Whines)_

I swear to god, Jackson.

_As the phone continues to ring, Jackson heeds Danny by ignoring it._

**DANNY**

Thank you.

_Jackson falls forward, holding unto Danny as he lifts Danny’s upper body from the bed and they almost topple over backwards but Jackson sashays them into the chair, causing Danny to grunt at the change of position with him now on top._

**JACKSON**

_(Breathless)_

Just…

_He lifts himself for a second and readjusts till Danny grabs the chair arms and begins to ride him in earnest, bouncing up and down as Jackson holds him around the mid area._

**JACKSON**

Oh, I missed you.

**DANNY**

I missed you too.

**JACKSON**

I love you.

**DANNY**

_(Shouts)_

ARRRHHH!

_Danny comes untouched, eyes screwed shut as his brain nearly melts right out his ears._

 

INT: DEATON’S HOME – GARRAGE – NIGHT

_Deaton tries to put his garage together from the encounter with Stiles when they attempted to give him back his memories as Scott just stands off to the side, staring down at him._

**DEATON**

I really don’t understand why you don’t trust me.

**SCOTT**

It was just a simple request.

**DEATON**

It’s not that simple, what you’re asking.

**SCOTT**

I need to see the box, Deaton.

**DEATON**

And I said it’s safe.

_He pauses and looks up at Scott._

**DEATON**

Unless you don’t trust me.

**SCOTT**

I’m sure you think it’s safe… wherever you kept it.

**DEATON**

_(Frowns)_

You’ll do well to be respectful, Scott McCall.

**SCOTT**

_(Raises his hands)_

I’m not trying to be disrespectful.

**DEATON**

Then what are you trying to do?

**SCOTT**

I’m just pointing out that you might not have the greatest track record in keeping that thing.

**DEATON**

I know how to conduct my duties to optimum satisfaction.

**SCOTT**

Do you? Do you really?

**DEATON**

Scott-

**SCOTT**

_(Cuts in)_

You forged that box and put Talia Hale’s claws in it but then what happened? The Calaveras took it.

**DEATON**

They bought it off the black market.

**SCOTT**

Which doesn’t exactly help your case seeing as someone did steal or take it from you. Then there was the incident with the nogitsune fly where we trusted you to keep it safe… away from us. And what happened?

**DEATON**

I couldn’t have known anyone else would know what to do with it.

**SCOTT**

Well now we know of someone. Abele Cacciatore! And he’s out there right now probably looking for a way to steal it again and I’m pretty sure he’s going to know it wasn’t left in a garage somewhere.

**DEATON**

Scott, listen to me-

**SCOTT**

Give me the box, Deaton. I can protect it. I have people who can keep things like you can’t. You’re an easy target. Anyone who comes into Beacon Hills looking for something like this is going to know that we left it with you.

_Deaton walks over to the corner of the room and presses a flap on the floor. A tile shifts and buzzes aside as a metal box emerges from the ground in a slow, mechanic slide.  As it comes to a stop, Deaton opens a panel and types in a password before pressing his thumb unto a scanner as the box opens to reveal the nemeton box within._

**DEATON**

Can you see? It’s perfectly safe.

_Scott looks at the box._

**DEATON**

Do you still think you can do a better job of protecting it or are you going to trust me with it?

**SCOTT**

_(Looks into Deaton’s eyes)_

I’m sorry but I still think I should keep it.

 

INT: HALE HOUSE – KITCHEN – NIGHT

_By the time Stiles and Derek arrive, the kitchen is almost full of people. The entire pack is present except for Danny, Jackson, Liam and Scott._

**DEREK**

Where’s Scott?

**LYDIA**

I called him. He said he’s on his way.

**ISAAC**

Has anyone heard from Liam?

**MALIA**

I couldn’t get a hold of him but he might be with Scott.

**DEREK**

Guys, Abele is still in this town.

**MALIA**

Not to mention the fact that Abele is Abe.

_Malia, Lydia and Stiles share looks as the others in the room look confused._

**CHRIS**

What does that mean?

**LYDIA**

He was this guy who used to follow Stiles everywhere. We thought he was just some harmless guy but turns out-

**MALIA**

He is the gift master. He knows everything about us… our weaknesses… our homes.

**LYDIA**

_(Eyes wide)_

He knows where our families live.

**STILES**

He’s not going to hurt them. I made sure of it.

_Lydia looks over at Stiles in gratitude but Stiles just looks away. Lydia’s back straightens at the rejection._

**ETHAN**

So what do we do now?

**DEREK**

We need to get this under control. Jordan, I’m told you have patrols running the town.

**JORDAN**

The sheriff’s station is almost empty. We’ve called in people not on shift even. We’re trying to get this over with as soon as possible. The last thing we need is Abele killing more civilians.

**CHRIS**

Stiles can’t leave this house.

_Everyone looks at him._

**CHRIS**

The first thing we need to do is get that box from Deaton and make sure that Stiles never leaves our sight.

**STILES**

You can’t keep me here. I’m the most powerful player you’ve got!

**DEREK**

It’s not just for your protection, Stiles. You might be the most powerful person here but if someone lets that fly go around you, it’s over… for all of us.

_Stiles looks at Derek as Derek looks back at him till he sighs._

**STILES**

Fine.

_He opens his bag and takes out a laptop._

**STILES**

Got my dad’s laptop on the way over. I think I can use it to track if Abe’s actually got a place in Beacon Hills or if his family had some refuge or something.

_Derek nods._

_Danny and Jackson walk into the kitchen, both of them dressed in Jackson’s cloths. The shifters in the room cringe, covering their noses._

**ISAAC**

Seriously?

**DEREK**

That’s why you couldn’t take my calls?

**DANNY**

_(Confused)_

What?

**MALIA**

You reek of each other.

**ETHAN**

And sex.

**CHRIS**

Can we get back to the matter on hand?

_Derek drags his eyes away from the new pair._

**DEREK**

We need to join the patrols. Check streets. Roads and stuff. When Scott gets here, he can join the hunt.

**JACKSON**

Great! Danny and I can go together.

**EVERYONE**

NO!

**ISAAC**

Haven’t you two had enough? It’s been since morning and I’m not even sure you’ve eaten anything.

_Danny blushes but Jackson just looks smug._

**ETHAN**

I’ll go with them.

**LYDIA**

Yeah right. You have history with Danny and Jackson can be very persuasive so… no! I’m with Ethan and Jackson. Malia, you and Danny go get the box from Deaton.

**DEREK**

I’m staying here with Stiles. Jordan, take Chris and Isaac with you to the station.

_They all nod and begin to disperse as Stiles picks up his bag and begins to head to his room._

**LYDIA**

Uh… Stiles?

_Stiles turns around and looks at her._

**LYDIA**

There’s something I need to talk to you about.

**STILES**

_(Shakes his head)_

Is it pack-related?

**LYDIA**

No, but-

**STILES**

Then you and I have nothing to say to each other.

_As he turns to go, Lydia walks up and stands before him._

**LYDIA**

You know. Stiles I’m-

**STILES**

You know, Lydia I’m not so sure what’s worse. That you tried to manipulate me without actually asking me or that you thought you could manipulate me with _knowledge_.

_He moves around her and continues toward his room. Lydia blinks her eyes, willing the tears to keep from falling as she looks up to find Malia looking light at her._

_Where she expects to find pity and understanding, all she sees is a slight look of judgment from her partner. But she can’t be sure because it vanishes into a plastered smile before she can say anything about it._

INT: SCOTT’S APARTMENT – SCOTT’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Scott enters the room carrying the nemeton box as Abele gets up to meet him with a wide smile on his face._

**ABELE**

Soon, Scott. Soon we’ll have Stiles back in our midst.

_Scott looks up at Abele with love and devotion in his eyes as he falls to his knees at Abele’s feet._

**SCOTT**

Yes master.

**ABELE**

We need to get this to him as soon as possible. Now that everyone in your pack has seen my face on TV, I can’t talk to them. I can’t get to Stiles on my own.

_He caresses Scott’s face as Scott hums in contentment at the contact._

**ABELE**

Will you do this for me, alpha?

**SCOTT**

Anything for you, master.

_In the corner, bound and gagged with eyes full of tears, Liam whimpers quietly, trying not to draw any attention to himself._

INT: HALE HOUSE – STILES’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Stiles connects his dad’s laptop to the charger and switches it on, about to sit when he keels forward, leaning on the desk and groaning slightly. He hears sniffling in his head and feels like something… or someone is drawing him out from his body and to_ _someplace else._

**DEREK**

What is it?

_Stiles opens his eyes back in his room with Derek leaning over him in concern._

**DEREK**

What happened?

**STILES**

I don’t know… but I think something is very wrong with Liam.

 


	27. Chapter 27

INT: HALE HOUSE – STILES’ ROOM – NIGHT

_Stiles follows Derek’s lead as he sits on the bed, head-heavy and eyes closed._

**DEREK**

What do you see?

**STILES**

I can’t… it’s almost familiar but I can’t see. I don’t even think he knows what he’s doing but I can feel him. I can feel him scared and worried.

**DEREK**

Do you know where?

_Stiles shakes his head._

**STILES**

He feels betrayed… angry, even. But I can’t really put my finger on it. It’s almost as if… _(Eyes widen)_ It’s someone he knows. Someone he trusts.

_Stiles grabs Derek’s hand and guides it to the back of his neck._

**DEREK**

What?

**STILES**

Do the claw thing, Derek? The alpha thing.

**DEREK**

Why?

**STILES**

Maybe you can see better. I don’t know. Just try.

**DEREK**

Okay.

_Derek spreads his palms, as his claws begin to emerge as Stiles stares down at them in slight fear._

**DEREK**

Are you okay? _(Stiles nods)_ Are you sure you want to do this?

**STILES**

He’s hurt, Derek. For all we know, it might be Abele. We have to do this.

_Derek nods as his claws press and break pale skin._

 

INT: SCOTT’S APARTMENT – SCOTT’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Scott gets up from where he was kneeling at Abele’s feet as his eyes land on Liam in the corner._

**SCOTT**

What do we do with him?

**ABELE**

_(Shrugs)_

We can leave him till my master gets here.

**SCOTT**

Just give him the same treatment you gave me. Who knows? He can be useful to us.

**ABELE**

I had enough for only one person. It’s finished. You need to go.

_Scott nods and gets up to pick the box when he remembers something. He starts out of the room in the direction of Stiles’ former room._

**ABELE**

Where are you going?

**SCOTT**

Stiles is with Derek.

**ABELE**

Yeah, so?

**SCOTT**

I believe you know what mountain ash does?

_Abele smiles at Scott and waves him away as Scott disappears into the room._

 

INT: HALE HOUSE – STILES’ ROOM – NIGHT

_Stiles groans as Derek places his hand on Stiles’ shoulder to keep him from crumbling_ _in pain._

**DEREK**

I can see him… where he is.

_Stiles grunts._

**DEREK**

He’s alone and his eyes are blurry from tears but it’s a familiar room.

**STILES**

Hmm… arh… where?

**DEREK**

It’s dark there. I think… I think the light’s been turned off but there’s light flooding in from another room. Maybe a bathroom. There’s… there’s a picture on the floor. And the ceiling-

**STILES**

What about it?

**DEREK**

It’s covered in weird sparkly stuff. Green, I think. Or is lemon.

_Stiles grabs Derek’s hand as Derek’s eyes fly open._

**STILES**

Stop. Stop, please.

_Derek eases his claws from Stiles’ neck and Stiles slumps forward in relief. Derek watches the scars to make sure that they heal._

**STILES**

_(Breathing hard)_

The lights on the ceiling, where they shaped like a bow and arrow?

**DEREK**

_(Shocked)_

Yes. How do you know?

**STILES**

Because that’s what is on the ceiling in Scott’s bedroom.

 

INT: STILES’ FORMER ROOM – NIGHT

_Scott enters the room and heads for Stiles’ wardrobe. He hears someone scream_ _behind him and he turns around in shock, heart pounding in his chest. But there’s no_ _one in the room but him._

_Turning around slowly, he opens up the wardrobe and pulls out a box of weird artifacts that Stiles has collected over the years in his research. In the corner of the box is a small jar half full of mountain ash. Scott smiles and pulls out the jar, tapping it in satisfaction._

_As he gets up he hears the shout again and almost drops the jar of ash but he quickly rights himself in his confusion, dropping to a crouch as he notices that Stiles’ bed isn’t so empty anymore. Instead, there’s… Stiles… screaming and rolling around in agony. Scott gets up to go help his best friend when the room door opens and another version of Scott runs into the room, eyes wide in terror as he jumps on the bed, shaking Stiles awake as he pulls him into a hug. Stiles doesn’t wake immediately. Not before he pushes and fights and struggles to get away._

**SCOTT**

It’s me. Come on, buddy. It’s Scott.

**STILES**

_(Opens his eyes)_

Scott? Scotty!

_Stiles cries into Scott’s shoulder, gripping Scott like his life depends on it._

**SCOTT**

It was just a dream. I swear.

**STILES**

_(Shaking)_

It was so bad, Scott. I was there.

**SCOTT**

You’re not there anymore.

**STILES**

_(Sniffs)_

You don’t understand, _(Hiccoughs)_ I was standing there as they died. I watched it happen.

**SCOTT**

No, you didn’t. You’d never hurt anybody.

**STILES**

Then why do I dream of these things?

**SCOTT**

It’s just old memories from things the nogitsune did. You were not the person-

**STILES**

_(Cuts in)_

But it was me. Something in me attracted the nogitsune. _(Cries)_ It’s because I’m a bad person.

**SCOTT**

No, it’s not.

_He cuddled closer, adjusting himself so both their backs wouldn’t hurt._

**SCOTT**

He chose you out of all of us because… because you are the best of us. It took you for your conscience.

**STILES**

I’ve killed before Scott. I don’t have a conscience anymore.

**SCOTT**

The nogitsune would never have gone after you if you were bad. I think… I think it just liked the idea of corrupting someone as good… as great as you.

**STILES**

_(Looks at Scott)_

You don’t know that.

_Scott frowns and tilts his head in thought._

**SCOTT**

Actually, I kind of do.

**STILES**

I understand that you’re trying to make me feel better-

**SCOTT**

Remember the first time Noshiko summoned the nogitsune?

**STILES**

Yes. She was about to die and she thought he’d possess her and give her strength.

**SCOTT**

But the nogitsune didn’t possess her. She is a trickster. She was already naughty and she had incited a riot. Instead he went for the purest person possible… the soldier with a clean record. The one who stood up for the beaten man. The one who wanted peace. The man who _died_ for peace.

**STILES**

_(Eyes wide)_

The good one.

**SCOTT**

_(Nods)_

The best. Just like it went for you.

_Stiles loosens his grip on Scott as they both lie back on the bed with Stiles wiping at his face with his night shirt._

**STILES**

I don’t want to be evil.

**SCOTT**

You’re not evil.

**STILES**

If I am… if I ever do anything evil again-

**SCOTT**

You’re not evil.

**STILES**

If I ever kill anyone again Scott, _(Scott looks at him)_ I want you to-

**ABELE**

What are you doing just standing there?

_Scott blinks back to the present as he looks up at the door to find Abele standing there._

**ABELE**

Chop-chop. Let’s go.

_Scott follows him out of the room as Stiles voice echoes in his head._

**STILES**

I want you to forgive me.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this happened!

EXT: DEREK’S CAR – NIGHT

_Stiles snaps his fingers in one hand as he holds his phone to his ear while Derek tears through town._

**STILES**

Come on, Scott. Pick up, pick up, pick up!

**DEREK**

 Calm down, Stiles.

**STILES**

Derek! If someone… if Abele has Liam hostage in Scott’s apartment, it means that he’s laying in wait for Scott to get home.

**DEREK**

Actually, Stiles…

_Stiles looks at him._

**DEREK**

If he’s in Scott’s apartment, then he must be waiting for you. You just moved out and he probably doesn’t know that.

_Stiles’ eyes widen in angry guilt._

**STILES**

He’s hurting Liam because of me? He’s hurting Liam because of me. Which means that he coudl hurt Scott too because of me.

_Stiles cuts the call and dials again._

**STILES**

_(Shouts)_

PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE YOU STUPID FUCKTARD!

**SCOTT**

Hey, Stiles.

_Stiles sighs into the phone as Scott’s voice sounds._

**STILES**

Where are you?

**SCOTT**

Why? What’s wrong?

**STILES**

Don’t go home yet, Scott. Derek and I are on our way.

**SCOTT**

What happened? Did you find Abele?

**STILES**

He’s at our… your apartment.

**SCOTT**

What?

**STILES**

And he’s got Liam. Scott, wait for us to get there.

**SCOTT**

Okay. I’ll meet you there. I’m on my way too.

_The line goes dead._

 

INT: SCOTT’S APARTMENT

_Abele stares back at Scott._

**ABELE**

He’s coming here?

**SCOTT**

Yes.

**ABELE**

_(Smiles)_

Oh god! This is too easy. Fate is making this too easy this time.

**SCOTT**

What should we do?

**ABELE**

Wait for him. He’s coming here… he wants to save his pack… let him.

_Scott nods, handing the jar of mountain ash to Abele as Abele hands him the nemeton box._

**ABELE**

Immediately that door opens, let the fly out, you hear me?

**SCOTT**

Yes, master.

_Scott turns away as his gaze drifts back to Stiles’ room and he hears the screams again._

**STILES**

Forgive me.

_Scott shakes his head as he hears a ringing in his ear and Abele looks at him in worry._

**ABELE**

What are you doing?

**SCOTT**

I don’t… _(Shakes his head)_ This isn’t right.

_Abele gets to his feet, his shoulders tense and straight._

**ABELE**

What did you just say to me?

**SCOTT**

I can’t do it.

_He shakes his head, staring down at the nemeton box in his hand._

**ABELE**

_(Walks)_

What are you doing? Scott McCall, what are you doing?

**SCOTT**

This isn’t what Stiles wants.

_Abele slows, raising his hands in a non-threatening manner at Scott._

**ABELE**

Okay. But this is what _I_ want. Scott, remember how you’re _mine_ now?

**SCOTT**

Stiles said-

**ABELE**

Forget about what Stiles said, look at me.

_He reaches Scott, smacks the nemeton box out of his hand as it rolls away and he grabs Scott by the back of his neck._

**ABELE**

Look at me.

**SCOTT**

Abele-

**ABELE**

It’s “master”.

_Scott blinks, staring into Abele’s eyes in bedazzlement._

**ABELE**

That’s it. Just look into my eyes. Now I’m going to pick up the box and hand it to you. What are you going to do with it?

**SCOTT**

I’m going to open it when Stiles gets here.

**ABELE**

Say it again.

**SCOTT**

I’m going…

_Scott closes his eyes and Abele hisses. He tightens his hold on Scott’s neck as he knees him in the gut, sending Scott to his knees in pain as Scott grabs Abele by the hand in pain._

**ABELE**

Say it!

**SCOTT**

I’m going to open it.

**ABELE**

Again!

**SCOTT**

I’m going to-

_Scott is suddenly seven years old and Stiles is crying because he pushed Scott and Scott fell._

**SCOTT**

I’m fine. See?

_He holds out his hands and it is just dirt._

**STILES**

Are you really?

**SCOTT**

I would never lie to you.

_Scott is twenty-seven and he’s standing outside Stiles room with his super-hearing on as he listens in on Lydia’s conversation with Stiles._

**STILES**

Are you sure?

**LYDIA**

I swear. If you’re an emissary, then you won’t have the nightmares anymore.

**STILES**

But what if something else goes wrong?

**LYDIA**

Nothing will go wrong. I’ve researched this. Nothing has to change. It’s just the consecration and then the land-binging.

**STILES**

I don’t know-

**LYDIA**

Stiles, Scott needs an emissary and you’re the only one who can do it.

_Stiles stays silent for a while as Scott paces outside the room, looking at the door in apprehension._

**STILES**

Okay. Fine. I’ll do it.

**LYDIA**

Really? Good.

**STILES**

I’ll do anything for the pack… anything for Scott.

_Abele smacks Scott across the face as he falls to the ground._

**ABELE**

Where the fuck do you keep going to?

**SCOTT**

Master-

_Abele pulls him up and looks him right in the eye._

**ABELE**

I really don’t want to hurt you, Scott but I will. I have mountain ash and I know ways to hurt you with it.

**SCOTT**

_(Shakes his head)_

Don’t hurt me. Please. Don’t hurt m… don’t hurt Stiles.

**ABELE**

_(Shouts)_

LOOK AT ME.

**SCOTT**

I _am_ looking at you.

**ABELE**

You asked for it.

_Abele relinquishes his hold on Scott as he grabs the jar of mountain ash to unscrew the cover when Scott pounces. He takes Abele by the shoulder as the jar falls to the ground, crashes and empties._

**ABELE**

Scott-

_Scott bites him on the neck, digging in deep as he presses the other side of Abele’s neck till his body goes limp in Scott’s hand. Fraught with anger and shame, Scott turns around, his fangs still in Abele’s neck as he forces one last bout of hurt before he detaches from the body, claws digging deep into the neck as he stands up straight._

_He doesn’t realize what has happened until he hears the head drop on the floor and roll away from the body._

_Scott falls to his knees as he stares from Abele’s lifeless, headless body to his blood stained hands._

_He blinks and his eyes flash red and Scott begins to feel an involuntary shift coming on. He gets up and heads into his room, pushing the bathroom door open as he ignores Liam who is still just in the corner._

 

EXT: DEREK’S CAR – NIGHT

_Derek’s eyes flash red and he slows down, clearing the car to the side of the road._

**STILES**

What is it? What’s happening?

**DEREK**

Something’s happening to Scott.

**STILES**

Did Abele get to him? Is he okay?

**DEREK**

_(Shakes his head)_

It’s nothing like that. It’s… it’s more internal. Something has happened to him and I can feel it… it’s like guilt and it’s as if he’s changing.

**STILES**

Shifting?

_Derek shakes his head and looks at Stiles._

**DEREK**

Changing.

 

INT: SCOTT’S BATHROOM – NIGHT

_He stops in front of the mirror and takes in his red eyes. When he shakes his head and blinks again, his eyes are now blue and no longer red._

_Scott punches the wall as tears fall from his eyes._

_When he looks up at the cracked mirror before him, his eyes aren’t blue anymore… but they aren't red either._

_Instead, he’s staring at a weird, purplish, middle ground between red and blue._

 


	29. Chapter 29

EXT: OUTSIDE SCOTT’S APARTMENT BUILDING – NIGHT

_Stiles and Derek emerge from Derek’s car just as Deaton’s car pulls into the lot. He_ _gets off, looking worried._

**DEATON**

I got here as fast as I could.

**STILES**

We just got here.

**DEATON**

What are we supposed to expect in there?

_Derek closes his eyes and opens them as Deaton’s mouth falls open._

**STILES**

His eyes are purple, Deaton. What the heck does that mean?

_Deaton walks closer to Derek, squinting as he looks from eye to eye._

**DEATON**

I don’t know.

**DEREK**

Let’s worry about that later. The issue right now is that we’ve got a lose Abele up there with two hostages. Something is wrong with Scott and Liam is tied up. Those aren’t very good odds for us.

**DEATON**

That’s not all.

_Stiles and Derek look at him._

**DEATON**

_(Sighs)_

Scott has the nemeton box.

**STILES**

What now?

**DEREK**

We’re walking into a trap?

**DEATON**

That would be my best guess. If something is wrong with Scott then that would explain why earlier today, he walked into my house and demanded that I hand over the nemeton box because he could keep it safe. If he got it and Liam’s tied up, we can assume that something happened with Abele and that’s why he’s doing his bidding.

**DEREK**

So it’s a trap?

**DEATON**

Yes Derek. It is a trap.

**DEREK**

We called Scott earlier and told him we were coming so they must be ready for us.

**DEATON**

What’s the plan?

_Stiles looks at the building with determination._

**STILES**

I’m the plan.

_He moves toward the building but Derek holds him back._

**DEREK**

Stiles, we need a plan.

**STILES**

I can do this.

**DEREK**

And if they release the fly on you? We need to be smart about this. _(Frowns)_ And it’s not lost on me that it’s usually you who thinks before resorting to brute force.

 

INT: SHERIFF’S STATION – SHERIFF’S OFFICE – NIGHT

_Valerie, Isaac, Jordan and Chris are standing around the Sheriff’s desk looking at a map_ _that Chris has made when Jordan’s phone rings._

**JORDAN**

Derek?

**DEREK**

We’ve found Abele.

_Isaac looks up as Chris looks at Isaac._

**JORDAN**

What? Where?

**DEREK**

In Scott’s apartment.

_Isaac and Jordan frown._

**JORDAN**

What is he doing in Scott’s apartment?

**DEREK**

We think he’s holding Scott and Liam hostage. And he’s also got the nemeton box which means he has the fly so Stiles can’t go in there. We need back up.

**JORDAN**

We’re on our way.

_He cuts the call._

**VALERIE**

What is it?

**JORDAN**

Abele’s at Scott’s apartment with the nemeton box and he’s got hostages. _(Holsters his gun)_ We have to go now.

 

EXT: FOREST – NIGHT

_Jackson and Malia are running through the forest. When Malia stops and sniffs the air,_ _Jackson follows suit. Together, they take off running again till their trail leads them out_ _onto the road._

**MALIA**

He got this far. Why did he turn back?

**JACKSON**

His brother took him against his will.

**MALIA**

_(Confused)_

What?

**JACKSON**

Before you guys were brought into the warehouse, he was screaming at the screen where Stiles was. He wanted to get to him like Stiles was a drug and he was addicted or something.

**MALIA**

Then what happened?

**JACKSON**

His dad had him bound and put in a car then he asked the older brother to take him away.

**MALIA**

So he didn’t leave of his freewill?

**JACKSON**

And you can be sure he’s gone back to get Stiles.

**MALIA**

If he didn’t go quietly and he’s back in Beacon Hills, then his brother is probably out there somewhere looking for him.

**JACKSON**

Or dead.

**MALIA**

Either way, we need to find him, Jackson.

**JACKSON**

No, what we need to do is find Abele’s trail and follow it back to town.

_Malia’s phone rings._

**MALIA**

Stiles.

**STILES**

We’ve found Abele. You guys can come back now. We might need the back up.

**JACKSON**

_(Sighs)_

Thank God. We can go back now.

**MALIA**

We need to find his brother.

_Jackson shoots Malia a glare._

**JACKSON**

What the fuck?

**STILES**

His brother?

**MALIA**

Jackson said he had a brother.

_Jackson tries to wrestle the phone away from Malia but she just holds him off with one hand as she continues the call._

**MALIA**

If he’s still out there then there’s a Cacciatore that’s not in custody.

**STILES**

No problem. We’ll be fine without you guys.

_Malia cuts the call and looks back at Jackson who is now fuming in anger._

**MALIA**

We’ve got work to do Whitmore.

_She starts off at a run as Jackson follows her grudgingly._

 

EXT: OUTSIDE SCOTT’S APARTMENT – NIGHT

_Jordan’s cruiser, Chris’ jeep and Lydia’s car pull up almost about the same time. Derek starts off immediately they arrive._

**DEREK**

We know the nogitsune wants to infect Stiles but that doesn’t mean he can’t infect someone else if he doesn’t have a choice. So Ethan, Danny, Isaac and I would go in first. The rest of you can follow but only at a distance.

**STILES**

He means we’ll take the elevator up when it comes down from dropping them.

**DEREK**

We’ll use the front door. There’s no fire escape and Abele’s got two hostages that we need to be sure he won’t kill once we approach.

**JORDAN**

Valerie and I are going to clear the floor of civilians.

**DEREK**

_(Shakes his head)_

She can’t go.

**VALERIE**

Excuse me. I’m an officer of the law.

**STILES**

But you’re also very human. We can’t risk you being infected. If I can’t go, you’re not going.

**VALERIE**

Well, someone has to go with him.

**LYDIA**

_(Raises her hand)_

I’ll do it. I’m immune to everything anyway.

_Lydia follows Jordan as he jogs up to the building and disappears into the front lobby._

**CHRIS**

What’s signal?

**DEREK**

When the elevator door opens you guys take it. We’re not going to wait when we get there so just come on up.

**ISAAC**

_(Nods)_

It can’t infect us because we’re shifters so it’s either we take it or it kills us all. Either way they’ll have time to join up.

DEREK

 **Exactly**.

_Derek jogs toward the building as the other wolves follow and the humans and the druids wait behind._

 

EXT: ROAD/FOREST – NIGHT

_Malia and Jackson run till they pass the “Welcome to Leonard County” sign. They keep at it until they find a car parked off the side of the road in a haphazard way. Malia stops and sniffs, going closer as Jackson looks around._

**MALIA**

There’s someone in there.

 _She rushes at the car and opens the door to find Collin with his neck turned to the side_ _in an awkward manner and his body hanging because it’s still strapped to the seatbelt._ _The back door is open and she can see cut ropes in the backseat._

**MALIA**

Abele was in this car.

_Jackson runs up to her and looks at the guy’s face_

**JACKSON**

_(Nods)_

Yep. That’s the brother.

**MALIA**

He killed his own brother. How nice.

**JACKSON**

We can only assume what he’ll do to anyone else trying to get in his way.

**MALIA**

Well, it’s a good thing we’ve got all those badass supernaturals on our side, eh?

_Jackson straightens up from the car as he looks around, pulling out his phone._

**JACKSON**

Can we call someone to come check this out now so we can go home?

 

INT: SCOTT’S BUILDING – SCOTT’S APARTMENT – NIGHT

_Stiles and Chris are the first to look into the apartment as Valerie and Deaton follow behind on the very quiet floor. The door’s still wide open but they can’t hear much_ _going on inside. As they step into the room, Deaton’s eye falls on the nemeton box that rolled away, still lying on its side. He immediately rushes to it and picks it, pressing the lid down in justified paranoia to keep it extra closed._

_When he stands up, he notices the trail of blood. He looks up as Stiles, Chris and Valerie join him inside the apartment with all of them staring down at the decapitated head of Abele._

_Derek walks out from Scott’s room as he tosses the ropes used on Liam on the table._

**DEREK**

I guess it’s safe to say the gift master’s gone.

_Jordan comes out from the room as well._

**VALERIE**

Parish, do we call this in? Do we clean it up? What is the protocol for this type of situation?

_Jordan pulls her aside, holing her on her shoulders as he looks into her eyes._

**JORDAN**

You need to calm down, Valerie.

**VALERIE**

I’ve just… I’ve never… this is a whole new layer for me. I know you supernatural people have to deal with this all the time but I’m not-

**JORDAN**

Deep breath, Deputy.

_She stops. Closes her eyes. And takes a deep breath._

_On the other side of the room, Stiles steps over the body and walks passed Derek as he enters into Scott’s room. Deaton puts the box in the bag that’s slung over his shoulder as he inspects the equipment and liquids on the table by the wall. He picks up the syringe and puts it to his nose as he shifts away with a frown._

**DEREK**

What is it?

**DEATON**

Fairy’s herb… mixed with wolf’s bane.

**DEREK**

What does it do?

**DEATON**

It’s used to make people very impressionable. It makes a person’s presence become addictive to someone else… particularly the person administering. Derek if this is what Abele had with him, he could have used it to make Scott a disciple.

**DEREK**

What does that mean? Like mind control?

**DEATON**

Not exactly. Scott would still have the ability to think for himself but he just wouldn’t want to do anything that goes against anything that Abele wants.

**DEREK**

How do we break it?

**DEATON**

You don’t. It doesn’t wear off and there’s no antidote. It’s possible that this is what the nogitsune used on Abele so that even after the nogitsune was defeated, Abele was still doing his bidding. If he’s done the same thing to Scott, it won’t matter that he’s dead.

**DEREK**

Then how do you explain all this?

_He waves his hand in the direction of Abele’s body and head._

**DEATON**

I don’t understand.

**DEREK**

Liam was tied and bound throughout the whole thing. He heard Scott argue with Abele and then he heard Scott rip his head off.

**DEATON**

You’re telling me Scott did this?

**DEREK**

Yes.

_Deaton walks back to the body and squats over it, inspecting the bite marks on the edges of the tear of the skin._

**DEATON**

Well then that explains why you now have purple eyes.

**DEREK**

Does it?

**DEATON**

Scott is a true alpha. His spark is the only kind of alpha spark that does not come from death. For a wolf to inherit the alpha spark, a parent has to die. For a beta to become an alpha, he has to kill one. But a true alpha receives his spark from true leadership and devotion. That is why when a true alpha kills someone, he loses his spark. His eyes change from red to blue.

**DEREK**

But how does that help us? If my eyes are purple, then we can assume his is as well.

**DEATON**

Because you two are bonded. Before he killed someone, you were both alphas. You’re bonded together and you always will be.

**DEREK**

Do you mind laying it out for me in much simpler terms?

**DEATON**

Derek, you and Scott both have purple eyes because the both of you now share one alpha spark.

 

INT: SCOTT’S APARTMENT – SCOTT’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Stiles walks in as Liam and Danny get to their feet. Liam remains where he’s sitting with his back to the closed bathroom door. He looks up at Stiles and he has tears in his eyes._

**LIAM**

_(Sniffs)_

He won’t come out. No matter what I say.

**DANNY**

Is there something you can do… about this? About him?

_Stiles looks at his confused pack mates before he looks at the door of the bathroom._

**STILES**

Can you guys give us a minute?

_Ethan helps Liam to his feet as the three of them leave the room. He walks up to the door and leans, placing his forehead on it._

**STILES**

Scott! _(Sighs)_ Buddy, you have to help me out here. _(Whispers)_ Because I have absolutely no idea what I’m supposed to say right now.


	30. Chapter 30

INT: SCOTT’S APARTMENT – SCOTT’S ROOM – DAWN

_As the sky begins to brighten just a little, Stiles remains seated with his back to the bathroom door. His legs are pulled up with his hands clasped around them as they hang loosely and his head rested against the door. Valerie comes in with take out as she raises it at Stiles in question but he just shakes his head. As she turns around to leave, she bumps into Deaton who is entering the room._

**VALERIE**

Sorry sir.

**DEATON**

It’s fine.

_He waits for her pass before moves closer to Stiles._

**DEATON**

_(Sits on the bed)_

How are you doing?

**STILES**

It’s not me you should be worried about.

**DEATON**

Yeah, but it’s you everyone is counting on. I’m sure that must feel a little pressured.

**STILES**

_(Shrugs)_

Wouldn’t be the first time.

_Deaton nods and looks around._

**DEATON**

I heard you moved out.

**STILES**

_(Looks at Deaton)_

What about it?

**DEATON**

I’m just wondering what would have happened if Abele had come here and you’d been here with Scott.

_Stiles’ face hardens in anger._

**STILES**

Are you trying to blame this on me?

**DEATON**

I’m trying to get you to do what needs to be done.

**STILES**

_(Shouts)_

I ALWAYS DO WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE.

 

INT: SCOTT’S APARTMENT – SITTING ROOM – DAWN

_Everybody freezes, looking back at Scott’s room as Deaton and Stiles’ voices carry through the walls._

**DEATON**

Then what are you waiting for?

_They hear movement in the room._

**STILES**

Imagine if I was still a lion, Deaton.

_Deaton is silent._

**STILES**

Imagine if Derek had never turned me back. Then what? Hmm? You didn’t want him to.

**DEATON**

You have no idea how dangerous you are with the nogitsune floating around over our heads.

**STILES**

It’s your job to keep that thing away from me. You didn’t even try.

**DEATON**

Well, neither did you.

**STILES**

Excuse me?

**DEATON**

I’ve yet to meet a task that you want to achieve but haven’t been able to.

**STILES**

_(Mumbles)_

You obviously know nothing of my Lacrosse career in high school.

_Derek braves a tiny smile as he goes back to helping Isaac scrub the blood off the floor._

**DEATON**

If you really wanted Scott out of that bathroom, it wouldn’t even be something to worry about. One word from you-

**STILES**

One word from me? Clearly you haven’t been paying much attention but Scott and I haven’t been on the same page for years.

_Liam flinches._

**DEATON**

Why are you still holding on to something that happened years ago?

**STILES**

It’s still brand new in my mind. I have nightmares about killing people and I go to bed scared that I’d wake up with actual blood on my hands but do you know the one thing that I worry about every single time I talk to him? One little mistake that wasn’t even avoidable… self defense even… and he learned to survive without me… he planned without me… _(Whispers)_ He… forgot me.

**DEATON**

Everybody did.

**STILES**

I wouldn’t have forgotten him.

**DEATON**

You’re not like everybody else.

**STILES**

Well neither is he. True Alpha. Don’t see that many running around. He walked through mountain ash, broke Abele’s mind control, became alpha as a teenager. He’s done things no one else could.

**DEATON**

And yet he still needs you. He needs to be protected, Stiles.

 

**STILES**

What about what I need? Who’s going to protect me? What happens the next time someone wants to use me or manipulate me? I can’t look out for an entire pack and still be afraid that no one is looking out for me.

**DEATON**

If you would just-

**STILES**

It was me and Scott from the beginning. The two of us. Our fates could have been easily switched. It could have been me who got beaten that night.

**DEATON**

I know that.

 

INT: SCOTT’S ROOM - DAWN

**STILES**

Yeah but would you have protected me? The way you did Scott?

**DEATON**

Stiles-

**STILES**

If I was bitten, Deaton. Just answer the question.

_Deaton purses his lips before he leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees._

**DEATON**

Scott is a bitten beta who became a true alpha. And you? We’re not even completely sure what you are. And our ignorance, Stiles, it doesn’t take away from what a magnificent being you are. Scott McCall is very special… a rare specimen. But so are you. And if you want to go on keeping all that anger at him forever, you’re only ever going to hinder yourself from seeing that you are not like anyone of us, either. You’re a powerful being and Stiles? You’ve never needed protecting.

_Deaton sighs and gets to his feet as he heads for the door. When he reaches it, he stops and turns around._

**DEATON**

I’ve been wrong so many times in my life Stiles. I’m not even close to perfect. That being said, you never deserved what happened to you with the nogitsune and I had no right to try and keep you from turning human again. _(Hesitates)_ If you ever forgive me, Stiles, it will be too soon.

 

INT: SITTING ROOM – DAWN

_As Deaton enters the sitting room, they all go back to helping clear the place as if they were not eavesdropping seconds ago._

**DEATON**

I’d better go. I have some clearing of my own to contend with.

**DEREK**

Deaton!

_Deaton pauses, waiting for him._

**DEREK**

We haven’t really sorted out the whole eye thing.

**DEATON**

I don’t think it’s something for you to be worried about Derek.

**DEREK**

The last time I was bonded to a beta, we had serious issues.

**DEATON**

That’s not going to happen now.

**DEREK**

How can you be so sure?

_Deaton adjusts the bag with nemeton box on his shoulder and looks at Derek._

**DEATON**

The bond was designed to work between equals, Derek. Anything short of death that affected one person physiologically would affect the other.

**DEREK**

What does that mean?

**DEATON**

It means that both of you entered into the bond as equals… as alphas. So when he lost his spark and you two began sharing yours, you split everything else right down the middle. You both still possess the alpha spark… just not as bright. _(Derek still looks confused)_ The bond works just fine, Derek. But if you don’t believe me, when all this is over, take a ride to another state without Scott and test the bond. See if I’m right or wrong.

 

INT: SCOTT’S BATHROOM – DAWN

_Scott is sitting on the door with his back to the spot he knows Stiles is sitting at. His knees are up against his chest and his head is buried between them. He raises his head to reveal his tear/snot-stained face that he wipes away with one hand but doesn’t properly clean._

_From his place on the floor, he can hear the entire house humming with activity as he pack-mates work together to clean up Abele’s dead body and tidy up the place._

**STILES**

_(From the other side of the door)_

Scott?

_Scott’s tilts his head back._

**STILES**

I don’t like you very much right now.

_Scott nods._

**STILES**

And if you were feeling any better, I’d know that you just nodded. But you’re not… so you’re probably ignoring me… _(Scott shakes his head)_ Considering the things I just said, I’d be ignoring me too.

_Scott buries his head between his knees again._

**STILES**

I can’t even begin to understand what’s going in your head. You never wanted to kill anyone but Scott, this world is filled with bad people and it was bound to happen event… wrong thing to say. You didn’t mean to kill him. I mean, I wasn’t there and I have no idea what really happened but Scott, just think about what he could have accomplished if you didn’t kill him. He could have come after me. _(Whispers)_ You… you protected me.

_Scott raises his head again and takes a long sniff, dragging a long line of dripping snot back into his nose as his eyes shine in hopeful sadness._

**SCOTT**

Keep talking.

**STILES**

Scott? _(Moves against the door)_ Did you just say something?

_Scott closes his mouth again, refusing to say another word._

 

INT: SCOTT’S BEDROOM – DAWN

_Stiles is kneeling with his head against the door._

**STILES**

Remember that day you came into my room? I’d just had a nightmare about you- _(Gulps)_ Do you remember what you said to me? I remember. You said something about the nogitsune wanting me because I was the best person. And then you said I was just like the soldier the nogitsune first possessed.

_Stiles sighs and sits back on his legs._

**STILES**

There are times when I wake up and I try not to shout because it might wake you… and I just think about what you said.

_Stiles shakes his head and looks at the door._

**STILES**

But now, I want you to think about what you said. The first host of the nogitsune was a very good man according to your logic. But he was also a soldier. Do you know what soldiers do, Scotty? When they have to, they kill people. It doesn’t mean that they are bad. It doesn’t mean that they deserve to close up and forget the rest of the world. Because the rest of the world will not forget them.

_Stiles touches the door._

**STILES**

It just means that they are protecting people that they love. They are fighting for what they think is right and-

_The bathroom door clicks open._

_Stiles shuts up as he rushes to his feet ungracefully._


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching the latest season has affected my head seriously so i'm just going to go with whatever fits this story.  
> There are no spoilers or anything but i'm just saying, there might be some allusions to stuff that's happened in Season 6 so far
> 
> BTW: for the sake of argument, in relation to cannon... in my head, Satomi is not an alpha. she is just the leader of a pack because she's the oldest and wisest.

INT: SCOTT’S APARTMENT – SCOTT’S BEDROOM – MORNING

_Stiles watches as the bathroom door opens, waiting for Scott to walk out. When he does, he looks like he’s just whipped his face with his shirt but there’re still signs of boogers and tears as he looks at Stiles, eyes wide and tentative._

**SCOTT**

I’m… a soldier.

_Stiles nods, leans up and wipes the tears that fall again from Scott’s eyes._

**STILES**

Yes. Yes, you are.

 

INT: SCOTT’S APARTMENT – SITTING ROOM – MORNING

_Derek is sitting on the back of the couch as Valerie and Danny pack away the last of the dirt. Meanwhile, beside Derek, Isaac is standing there with a brush in his hand that just keeps brushing nothing back and forth on the ground._

**ISAAC**

Can you turn someone?

**DEREK**

I don’t know.

**ISAAC**

If you die would your child get purple eyes?

**DEREK**

I don’t know.

**ISAAC**

If someone kills you, will they get purple eyes?

_Derek closes his eyes and opens them._

**DEREK**

  1. Don’t. Know.



**ISAAC**

What if we took-

**DEREK**

_(Snaps)_

Isaac.

**CHRIS**

I got it.

_Chris appears from nowhere and hauls Isaac away by the back of his shirt as Isaac pouts on his way out of the room._

_Jordan’s phone rings as he comes back into the apartment with his hands covered in thick green gloves. He pulls off the gloves and answers the call._

**JORDAN**

Malia?

_Derek looks away from Jordan as his attention gets pulled by the fact that the bathroom door in Scott’s room has just been opened. Everyone straightens, watching the room now._

_Seconds later, Stiles exits the room with a red-faced, red-eyed Scott behind him. Before any of them can say anything, Liam throws himself at Scott, wrapping his hands around his alpha._

**LIAM**

It’s alright, Scott. There’s nothing to worry about.

_Scott seems stunned for a second but then he wraps his hand around Liam ad hugs him just as tightly as everyone just stands back and watches._

**DEREK**

You don’t have to stay here.

_Scott’s eyes look up at Derek and he looks beaten and down and Derek feels so bad seeing him like this._

**DEREK**

You can come live on the preserve. There’s plenty of room for anyone.

SCOTT

Tha- _(Clears his throat)_ Thank you.

**LYDIA**

_(Motions at Ethan)_

Let’s get you some stuff to take with you.

_Ethan follows Lydia and they both disappear into Scott’s room._

**LIAM**

If you don’t want to come back, we can move your stuff out, right? We’ll call your mom-

_Scott makes a sad, whimpering sound at the mention of his mom and they all look at each other, not sure what to make of their alpha being this way._

**DEREK**

_She can come and see you at the preserve. We’ll explain everything to you. She’ll understand._

_Scott looks doubtful. Derek steps up to him and looks him in the eye._

**DEREK**

No one… and I mean, no one… can fault you for protecting your pack. Alpha or not, it’s your job.

_He looks at Scott till Scott nods slowly at him._

_Jordan clears his throat._

**JORDAN**

Malia and Jackson just found the last Cacciatore. We need to call this in and go pick him up.

**DANNY**

Well, that’s good news.

**CHRIS**

_(Stands)_

Where is he?

**JORDAN**

He’s dead.

_Chris considers this for a second before he shrugs and sits back down. As Valerie enters back into the room, Jordan ushers her out and the both of them leave._

**LYDIA**

We’re good to go.

_She has one bag in her hand but Ethan has a box that he’s rolling out when they come out of Scott’s room. The room begins to empty out as Liam takes Scott by the hand, unwilling to let him go but as Stiles moves to leave, Derek cuts in front of him._

**DEREK**

I’m sorry I kinda sprung that on you.

**STILES**

_(Confused)_

Sprung what?

**DEREK**

Inviting Scott? It’s just, I can feel his anguish and I could tell he doesn’t want to be here so I just-

**STILES**

It’s fine, Derek. I wouldn’t want to be here after that either.

**DEREK**

But still, I should have talked to you. It’s your house too.

_Stiles’ eyes go wide as a smile etches on his lips and both of them are stuck in the moment, staring at each other. Derek’s eyes dip to Stiles’ lips and Stiles breath catches as he looks like he is about to lean forward._

**ISAAC**

Really?

_Derek freezes as his whole body tenses. He looks at the door where Isaac is standing._

**DEREK**

I am going to bite you.

_Isaac leaves the room and moves into the hallway._

**ISAAC**

_(Shouts back)_

Already bit me, dude.

 

EXT: LYDIA’S CAR – MORNING

_Lydia and Ethan are in the front seat but Scott is in the back seat where he’s lying_ _down with his head in Liam’s lap as Liam runs his fingers through Scott’s hair. Ethan looks back at Scott in worry._

**LYDIA**

He’ll be fine.

_Ethan looks at her._

**LYDIA**

It’s just another lesson for Scott. That’s all this is. He’ll learn it and he’ll come out the other side better. He always does.

_As Ethan looks forward, at the road, Scott opens his eyes._

**LIAM**

She’s right.

_Scott turns around, lying on his back as he looks up a Liam._

**LIAM**

Remember when you got back from college and I was freaking out that I was no longer going to be in control? Four years I spent protecting this place and thought that I’d be suddenly irrelevant. So I decided to do something big. I tried to handle the issue with the pack of were-jaguars looking for a place to settle. I almost got those twin girls killed and they were three years old. Remember what you said to me?

_Scott clears his throat._

**SCOTT**

I said that your heart was in the right place. _(Smiles)_ Right after I kicked your ass.

**LIAM**

Which I totally deserved, but you’re missing the point Scott.

**SCOTT**

My heart was in the right place?

**LIAM**

_(Nods)_

You’re very good at giving speeches. It’s about time you start listening to yourself.

 

EXT: PRESERVE – FRONT OF THE HALE HOUSE – MORNING

_As both their cars pull up in front of the house, they are all shocked by the large crowd of people gathered there; waiting with cars packed almost everywhere. The people turn around as murmuring erupts, looking at Derek and Scott’s pack._

**DEREK**

What’s going on?

 _Aiya (one of the wolves from the all-girl pack) steps forward along with Holmes (from_ _the pack of unknown supernaturals) and Satomi._

**SATOMI**

We have been waiting for you.

_Scott walks forward to stand beside Derek as they look at each other in confusion. Satomi smiles at the two of them in her tightlipped manner._

**SATOMI**

Just as I suspected. You two are bonded.

_Derek and Scott’s pack tenses as she speaks and everyone else around them goes silent._

**SCOTT**

How do you know about the bond?

**SATOMI**

When Brett came to me asking about Topher and Anthony, I suspected something like this was going to happen.

**HOLMES**

We understand that you’ve been good to all of us here and some of us would have never been able to find a home without an alpha but you let us hang around… let us have access to the nemeton and we are forever grateful about that.

_Derek’s jaw clenches as he looks around at the shifters and supernaturals around him._

**SATOMI**

Two alphas in one town, inquiring about a dual-alpha pack? I wasn’t very sure but I had to see for myself, what you had done.

**DEREK**

We were inquiring because Brett offered information that could help Stiles with his memory. We didn’t plan this.

**SCOTT**

He’s an alpha and I’m an alpha. You didn’t have to come all this way.

**SATOMI**

On the contrary, we did. You see, while some of us do not have alphas, yours is a complete pack with what might be one of the most powerful emissaries to walk the earth.

_Her eyes trail over to Stiles who hunches on himself as Lydia steps in front of him, defensively._

**SATOMI**

Brett told me you were working with him _(Nods at Derek)_ , but he also told me that your emissary had been claimed by him _(Stiles looks at Derek)_ and I knew. I just knew that it was time.

**DEREK**

We haven’t done anything wrong there are no rules that state a pack must have only one alpha.

_Satomi appears confused for a second but Scott speaks up, stealing her focus._

**SCOTT**

This is Hale-McCall territory. We’ve been gracious enough to let you all live around here at all.

**AIYA**

_(Steps forward)_

Scott, you must understand why this would be something of importance to the rest of us here. Your pack has two alphas.

**DEREK**

So what?

_Scott places a hand on Derek to calm him down._

**SCOTT**

We are not looking for any trouble. We had a few issues and creating the bond was the only way to solve them.

_Satomi shakes her head as she looks at him._

**SATOMI**

You misunderstand our intention. We have no query with your pack, Scott McCall. Nor do we want one.

**HOLMES**

We only wish to join you.

 


	32. Chapter 32

EXT: PRESERVE – HALE HOUSE – MORNING

_Scott tightens his hold on Derek’s shoulder when it looks like Derek is about to lose his patience._

**SATOMI**

You misunderstand our intention. We have no query with your pack, Scott McCall. Nor do we want one.

**HOLMES**

We only wish to join you.

**SCOTT/DEREK**

_(In unison)_

What?

**SATOMI**

We wish to become more permanent members of this pack.

**SCOTT**

Can you excuse us for a second?

_He pulls Derek away from the crowd as the rest of their pack regards the both of them in interest. As Scott opens his mouth to speak, Derek beats him to it._

**DEREK**

You realize that whatever we say, they’ll all hear it.

_Scott sighs._

**SCOTT**

Satomi, Aiya, Holmes? Can we go in the house please?

_Still holding Derek’s hand, he pulls as the other three leaders follow behind them._

**DEREK**

And Stiles.

**SCOTT**

Yes. _(Blushes)_ Of course. Stiles.

_The rest of the pack watches Stiles apprehensively make his way toward the house._

 

INT: HALE HOUSE – KITCHEN – MORNING

_As they enter the house, Derek takes the lead by moving straight into the kitchen. He and Scott take up one side of the kitchen-island while Aiya, Holmes and Satomi take up the other side. When Stiles enters and joins Derek and Scott, placing Scott in the middle, Scott and Derek look at each other, realizing how awkward it is to have two alphas with one in the middle and one on the side._

_Finally, together, they both shove Stiles between them, nodding in satisfaction at their shared decision._

**AIYA**

We’re incredibly sorry to just lay this out on you-

**HOLMES**

But we know that right now, there’s a hunter family in town. Our packs are scared and we know the Argents won’t come back to haunt us but what if other hunters start trooping in on the territory?

**AIYA**

We all need the protection and we live around here anyway.

**SATOMI**

The fact is… _(Looks at all three boys before her)_ We have managed to benefit from each other in the past. We’ve lived side-by-side in more peace than most united packs that I know of. There is no reason why we can’t just make it official.

**DEREK**

Before you go making proposals then you should have all the information.

_Scott and Stiles look at him as the other three tense up in bemusement._

**SCOTT**

Derek-

**DEREK**

They have to know.

**AIYA**

Know what?

 _Derek closes his eyes and when he opens them, both eyes are purple. Sighing in_ _defeat, Scott follows his example and the other three leaders react in different guises of shock._

**HOLMES**

I don’t understand.

**AIYA**

What does purple mean?

**SATOMI**

Scott took a life.

_Scott blinks and the purple bleeds from his eyes as Holmes and Aiya watch Satomi, awaiting explanation._

**SATOMI**

It’s the only logical reason. It’s rare to find a true alpha but it’s just as rare to find an alpha still alive who gets demoted to beta. _(Nods at Derek)_ But I’m guessing your pack is just full of special.

**SCOTT**

Now you know, I’m sure you’re not going to want to be in a pack with two half alphas.

_Aiya snorts and Derek glares at her._

**SATOMI**

_(Frowns)_

Who told you that? You’re still both alphas.

**AIYA**

If anything this is better.

 _She freezes when she realizes what she’s said but now Stiles and Scott join_ _Derek in looking at her._

**AIYA**

I’m sorry for saying this Scott, and it will probably mean you don’t want me in your pack, but I was never comfortable with your no-killing policy. It wasn’t safe for me and my girls and I was never going to bank on our safety in your hands… not completely. But when I heard you’d bonded to Derek Hale…

_She trails off, looking and smelling so guilty that Stiles shares a look of understanding with her._

**AIYA**

_(Lowers her head)_

I mean no disrespect.

_When Derek looks at Holmes and Satomi, their expressions mirror agreement with Aiya’s words._

**SATOMI**

But if your eyes are purple and you have taken a life, it is nothing to be ashamed of, young alpha.

**SCOTT**

We don’t have any proof that I’m an alpha. It’s the bond that’s keeping me this way.

**SATOMI**

I believe you know the twin-alphas. Heck, one of them is in your pack right now.

**DEREK**

We know.

**SATOMI**

Their physical bond makes them both alphas but apart, they are betas, omegas even.

**STILES**

What’s that got to do with anything?

**SATOMI**

_(Clasps her hands together)_

When they join, they become a formidable enemy to any ten shifters. It’s the source of their powers.

**SCOTT**

But we’re not twins. And we’ll never bond that way.

**SATOMI**

But you have a much better bond.

**STILES**

_(Nods)_

A mental bond. The power of the twin alphas… in two bodies?

**SATOMI**

Yes, emissary. It is even believed that when the bond settles and you get used to each other, you could achieve synchronized muscle function.

_Derek and Scott both look at Stiles._

**STILES**

You can move together. _(Looks at Satomi)_ Really?

**SATOMI**

_(Nods)_

If you let me in your pack, I can teach you all I know about being co-alphas to a pack.

 

INT: HALE HOUSE – SITTING ROOM – MORNING

_By the time Jordan and Valerie arrive, the crowd has disappeared from the front of the house, along with their leaders. But inside the house, the Hale-McCall pack is scattered around the sitting room with packs of take out shared about as they eat and discuss._

**DEREK**

There’s really no pressure.

**LYDIA**

Except every supernatural creature within and around Beacon Hills wanting to join the pack? No pressure at all.

**SCOTT**

We told them we’d discuss it with you guys first.

**ISAAC**

And that didn’t seem a bit too democratic for a wolf-pack?

_Malia smacks him on the back._

**ISAAC**

Sorry. Pack… no wolf specification. Yeesh.

_He shifts from sitting beside Malia and sits on the other side of Chris._

**DEREK**

Satomi said she expected nothing less. Holmes and Aiya seem okay with it.

**JORDAN**

I’m hungry.

_Liam offers him a pack. Without waiting, Valerie reaches into the bag Liam just pulled a pack out of and gets herself a pack as well._

**VALERIE**

_(Smiles)_

You knew I’d be coming.

**SCOTT**

He just likes to over-prepare.

_Liam beams beside Scott as if it was a compliment._

**JACKSON**

So what’s the problem? I mean, I know why you’ll consider it.

**DANNY**

_(Nods from his place between Jackson’s legs)_

We’re a pack of mostly twenty-something year olds and we’re not even up to twenty but expanding would make us that more powerful, right? It’s a good thing.

**STILES**

Yes.

**JACKSON**

But…?

_Derek and Scott look at each other._

**DEREK**

My family had eleven wolves and three humans in the immediate family and a few other families who’d allied themselves with my mother. But even that was enough to draw people like Gerard’s attention.

**STILES**

That many wolves in one concentrated area might draw attention but when you add to that the fact that wolves have banded together, people who know start to feel threatened.

**ETHAN**

So the problem is exposure to jackasses?

**VALERIE**

They wouldn’t try anything.

**SCOTT**

We can’t be sure of that.

**STILES**

She’s right.

**SCOTT**

How?

**STILES**

It won’t be like we’re planning for your death but every pack has a failsafe… in case something happens to the alpha. Your mother’s was her daughter but seeing as neither of you has any children, you can anoint people to be heirs and they’ll be valid till… and if… you ever do have biological heirs. With that much assurance, a pack as big as we’ll be if we join with all those other packs would be pretty impossible to beat. If anything, anyone attacking would just be poking a bear because we won’t be thrown into chaos. They’d already be a system.

**VALERIE**

_(Nods)_

See?

**JORDAN**

_(Scoffs)_

That is so not what you meant. You know nothing about the supernatural.

**VALERIE**

Well, I was thinking more along the lines that the Sheriff’s department would protect you but Stiles’ point makes sense too.

**DEREK**

Okay, so we’re going to vote on this. Because it’s really up to all of us.

**SCOTT**

All those in favor of expanding the pack.

_Scott raises his hand as almost everyone in the room but Chris and Valerie raise their hands. Derek looks at them._

**DEREK**

You don’t want us to merge with them?

_Valerie looks around at everyone in confusion._

**VALERIE**

_(With food in her mouth)_

Wha…?

**CHRIS**

I didn’t know I was pack.

**ISAAC**

_(Huffs)_

Nonsense. Of course you’re pack. _(Looks at Derek)_ Right?

**SCOTT**

He’s pack. At least, we consider you pack.

**CHRIS**

I’m human.

**DEREK**

So what? If you’re family, you’re pack.

_Chris blinks at them, color forming on his cheeks._

**CHRIS**

Thank you.

_Scott smiles and Derek nods. Valerie raises her hand._

**VALERIE**

Am I pack too?

**DEREK**

That you even had to ask…

**VALERIE**

_(Smiles and wags her eyebrows)_

Yay!

_Jordan bumps his shoulder with hers._

**JORDAN**

Yay is right.

_Isaac leans up and pats Chris on the cheek._

**ISAAC**

Allison would be proud.

**CHRIS**

_(Tenses)_

Isaac.

_Malia and Lydia look at Chris and Isaac._

**CHRIS**

We don’t talk about Allison.

**LYDIA**

_(Smiles sadly)_

Too painful?

**CHRIS**

Too weird.

**MALIA**

Why?

**ISAAC**

_(Purses his lips)_

Because… because his daughter and I kind of had a… thing.

_Lydia’s face loosens at the memory of Isaac and Allison as Malia frowns at both of them._

**MALIA**

Is such a bad thing if I’m judging the both of you right now?

_Chris swallows the food in his mouth._

**CHRIS**

Trust me, you wouldn’t be the first.

 


	33. Chapter 33

INT: HALE HOUSE – SCOTT’S ROOM – MORNING

_Scott jolts awake and steadies when Liam whines in his sleep and turn around to face Scott. He waits for Liam to settle back asleep before he raises Liam’s head and slips his arm from beneath it. He sits up on the bed, staring down at his shaking hands._

_His mind flashes back to Abele’s head falling off and Scott shuts his eye._

_Five minutes later, dressed in snickers, shorts and a sweater, Scott leaves the room, closing the door quietly so as not to wake Liam._

 

EXT: BEACON HILLS – MORNING

_Scott jogs his way out of the preserve and unto the main road._

**ABELE**

_(In Scott’s head)_

Look at me.

_Scott shakes his head and keeps jogging._

**ABELE**

It’s “master” to you.

_Scott increases his pace, feeling the trees on the side of the road whip past him._

**JIMMY**

You don’t deserve this land.

_Scott moves faster._

**ABELE**

You’ll do whatever I say.

**JIMMY**

You don’t own anything. You haven’t earned the right to be alpha.

 _Scott doesn’t even realize he’s branched off the road again is now jogging among_ _trees._

**ABELE**

You belong to me.

**DEATON**

You have no right to do this, Scott.

_Scott’s standing in his apartment with Deaton._

**SCOTT**

What choice do I have? You won’t be my emissary.

**DEATON**

I can’t be your emissary.

**SCOTT**

_(Shouts)_

THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?

_He deflates as he asks Deaton in a calmer voice._

**SCOTT**

What do you want me to do? If I leave, then what about my pack? What about our families? The other packs who have put their trust in me, what do I say to them? I need an emissary.

**DEATON**

This is not the way an alpha should behave.

**SCOTT**

I’m making a decision. I’m being an alpha.

**DEATON**

No Scott. Lying and going behind a pack mate’s back? That’s the last thing a real alpha would ever do.

_Presently, on the preserve, Scott bumps against something as he places his hand on it and roars into the night, sending the forest into frenzy as animals come alive to action at the call of an alpha._

_When he looks down at his hands, he finds his hands placed stately on the top of the nemeton._

 

INT: HALE HOUSE – STILES’ ROOM – MORNING

_Scott’s roar echoes into the house as Stiles raises his head. When he looks at Derek, Derek shakes his head so Stiles puts his head back down._

 

EXT: PRESERVE – MORNING

_Scott turns around and sits with his knees pulled up unto the nemeton as he stares into the darkness._

_His phone rings._

**SCOTT**

Yeah?

**LIAM**

Are you alright? Should I come out there?

**SCOTT**

I’m fine.

**LIAM**

Oh. Okay. I didn’t even know you’d left.

**SCOTT**

I didn’t want to wake you.

**LIAM**

_(Scoffs)_

You’ve woken everyone in the house up. I can hear them.

**SCOTT**

I’m sorry.

**LIAM**

It’s fine. It’s almost 5. I should go by the Animal Clinic. We’ve kinda been neglectful this week.

**SCOTT**

Marco’s home for the holiday. You don’t have to.

**LIAM**

Actually, I just need to leave the house… everyone’s very excited here. _(Coughs)_ And it’s not helping that they’re all couples… except Ethan.

**SCOTT**

_(Laughs)_

I’m sorry I left you alone.

**LIAM**

It’s okay. Just come home when you’re feeling better.

 

EXT: ROAD – MORNING

_Deciding to take the main road home, he strolls, burying his hand in his sweater pocket as he pulls up the hood. When a car honks behind him, he turns and sees Lydia waving at him from her car._

**LYDIA**

Need a ride?

_Scott opens the passenger door and enters. Lydia looks dressed for work, but as usual, she’s wearing a pair of flip-flops while her heels sit at Scott’s feet._

**SCOTT**

Going to work today?

**LYDIA**

I need to clear my head.

**SCOTT**

I’m guessing you’ll be starting with the Cacciatore family.

**LYDIA**

Believe it or not, they haven’t even lawyered up yet. One would have expected they’d have a team full of European lawyers yammering to have them moved back to their continent to be tried there.

**SCOTT**

But they’re here. The State of California-

**LYDIA**

_(Scoffs)_

Please don’t try and Lawyer-speak, Scott. Stick to animal bowel movements.

**SCOTT**

I’m not even going to pretend like that was an insult. _(Looks at Lydia)_ This isn’t your route to work.

**LYDIA**

I was going to the preserve.

**SCOTT**

For?

**LYDIA**

Stiles has been avoiding me.

**SCOTT**

He’s been avoiding the both of us.

**LYDIA**

He’s talking to you.

**SCOTT**

Pack stuff. I refuse to react to the fact that whenever he wants to say something to me –something that sounds like he might care- he’d say “As you emissary”. As if he can’t care about me as just Stiles.

**LYDIA**

At least you get that. _(Sighs)_ I’d give anything to have him emissary our friendship.

**SCOTT**

Trust me. You wouldn’t.

_Scott pushes off his hood._

**SCOTT**

I’ve seen him ice people out. I’ve seen him be passive aggressive. I’ve even seen when he’s argued to have someone killed or beaten or ostracized, but I have never… and I mean never… seen him act so… so professional.

_Lydia turns into the road leading down to the Hale House._

**LYDIA**

We shouldn’t have done it. I know it and it kills me every day but…

**SCOTT**

But what?

**LYDIA**

The consecration led to awakening his magic, which led to knowing about the nogitsune.

**SCOTT**

_(Frowns)_

Lydia, No.

**LYDIA**

Scott.

**SCOTT**

If you’re going to go in there, the last thing you want to do is justify what we did.

**LYDIA**

What do you want me to do then?

**SCOTT**

Apologize.

**LYDIA**

_(Shouts)_

DON’T YOU THINK I HAVE?

**SCOTT**

Then you keep at it.

**LYDIA**

It’s been more than a week now, Scott. He’s avoiding me. He’s barely talking to you and believe me, it’s not going to get better. He’s never going to trust us again.

**SCOTT**

And you think saying that manipulating him has any good side? We need to approach this carefully.

_Lydia pulls into the Hale House drive a she shuts off the engine._

**LYDIA**

Malia said the same thing anyway.

**SCOTT**

Well, she can be wise like that.

_He opens the door and she follows, both of them walking up the front steps. A tiny whine from inside the house makes Scott stop as he leans away, struggling not to frown._

**LYDIA**

What is it?

**SCOTT**

_(Shakes his head)_

Nothing.

_He turns around and sits on the steps._

**SCOTT**

Let’s just give them a while.

_The house shakes and a low growl sounds from inside._

**LYDIA**

Are they-?

**SCOTT**

_(Lets his head fall into his hands)_

Apparently, everyone is.

**LYDIA**

But why are they-?

**SCOTT**

_(Cuts her off)_

Can we just pretend like it isn’t happening?

_Lydia purses her lips, horribly hiding the laughter etching on her lips._

**LYDIA**

This isn’t going to be a normal occurrence is it?

**SCOTT**

Derek’s going to let Stiles do whatever he wants and Stiles has always had a bit of a kinky streak.

**LYDIA**

_(Leans back on her arms)_

Maybe it’s a good thing you called Derek back.

**SCOTT**

_(Raises an eyebrow)_

I thought I was crazy.

**LYDIA**

I’d admit I didn’t understand why you’d think Derek could get him to turn any more than you could.

**SCOTT**

They have a… thing.

**LYDIA**

And what does that mean?

**SCOTT**

I don’t know. It’s just been there for as long as I can remember. I’m not even sure when it started to feel that way. I didn’t know what it was but I just felt Derek would help.

**LYDIA**

Yeah, well maybe it can help us with Stiles now.

**SCOTT**

_(Shakes his head)_

I don’t think anyone can help us with that. If Stiles decides he never wants to be friends with us, I don’t think anyone is ever going to change his mind.

_Scott leans forward and fiddles with his shoelace as another growl sounds from the house. Lydia looks behind them._

**LYDIA**

_(Laughs)_

I have to ask-

**SCOTT**

(Closes his eyes)

Please don’t.

**LYDIA**

-but Scott-

**SCOTT**

And you’re asking.

**LYDIA**

Are they having sex in full shift up there?

 


	34. Chapter 34

INT: HALE HOUSE – STILES’ ROOM – AFTERNOON

_Stiles rolls over as he begins to shift, feeling his tail disappear and his fur receded into his skin. By the time he’s almost human, he looks over and Derek’s still a wolf, panting with his tongue out and staring right at Stiles._

**STILES**

Yep, that’s never going to happen.

 _Derek mopes over and begins to lick at Stiles chest as Stiles giggles and pushes his_ _head away._

**STILES**

I draw the line at bestiality.

 _Derek stops panting as his tongue lolls to the side and he just remains looking at Stiles_ _with puppy eyes._

**STILES**

_(Snaps his fingers)_

Bad dog. Your dick isn’t even going to fi- did you just sigh at me?

_Derek wrings his neck as he begins to shift as well. He’s halfway into his bet shift when Stiles kisses Derek, pulling him back as they both fall off the bed. Derek grunts into Stiles mouth._

**STILES**

What?

_He continues to kiss._

**DEREK**

Thank… _(Kisses)_ Thank y… _(Kisses)_ Would you let me talk?

**STILES**

_(Stops kissing)_

Less talking, more kissing.

_Derek laughs as Stiles continues to kiss him, his hand sliding between them to grab Derek’s dick. When Stiles moves lower, laying kisses on Derek’s chin Derek speaks up._

**DEREK**

Thank you.

_Stiles sits back on Derek as he looks down at him._

**STILES**

What do you keep thanking me for?

_Derek closes his eyes as he buries his face in the crook of his arm._

**STILES**

What?

**DEREK**

I know you heard what Satomi said.

**STILES**

What did she say?

_Derek pulls off his hand and looks up at Stiles._

**DEREK**

The thing about the claiming.

**STILES**

_(Deadpans)_

You’re kidding me.

**DEREK**

I’m really not.

**STILES**

I’m literarily sitting on your dick and you want to talk about something Satomi said.

**DEREK**

Stiles-

**STILES**

Derek, I want to fuck you. _(Kisses Derek)_ And I want you to fuck me too. I don’t care about anything Satomi had to say.

 _When Stiles continues to kiss down the trail of his neck, his chest and closer to his_ _dick, Derek frowns._

**DEREK**

I thought you’d at least be curious. I thought you’d think I’d affected your feelings for me… caused you to like me somehow. Because I didn’t. That’s not how a claiming works.

_Stiles nuzzles Derek’s dick as he strokes it and Derek looks down at him, his mouth falling open in minor stupor._

**STILES**

I don’t think that, Derek. Now stop being a downer and let me blow you.

_Derek falls on his back the moment Stiles swallows him down, clutching at the sheets because he’s just come and he’s sensitive but he’s still hard and he likes what Stiles is doing but then-_

**DEREK**

You knew.

_Stiles’ heartbeat stutters as he hesitates, dick stilling in his grasp and mouth._

**DEREK**

I can hear your heartbeat and it’s wracking all over the place.

_Stiles hesitates before he slips Derek’s dick out of his mouth and gulps, licking his lips nervously. He sits on Derek’s side as Derek sits back, looking at him._

**STILES**

Yeah, I knew when you did it.

**DEREK**

_(Confused)_

All this time?

**STILES**

What was I supposed to say? It was obvious you were only doing it to save my life.

**DEREK**

_(Sits up)_

Why didn’t you tell me?

**STILES**

Why didn’t _you_ tell me?

**DEREK**

Because I didn’t know I’d done it. Not at first. It wasn’t really something I planned. It was more instinctual. It was Erica who told me about it. How did you know about it?

**STILES**

_(Gulps)_

It was just… uh… I don’t know. It felt like this hum, this wave of electricity the moment you stepped between Isaac and me at the police station.

**DEREK**

He was going to hurt you.

**STILES**

I know and I’m grateful.

**DEREK**

I didn’t even like you then.

**STILES**

Not so grateful anymore.

_Derek leans down and kisses him._

**STILES**

I googled what I was feeling. Described the entire scene on this info-page and then someone said you’d imprinted on me… claimed me so no other wolf in your pack would.

**DEREK**

You weren’t attracted to any other wolf so it didn’t matter.

**STILES**

But Malia, though.

_Derek stops the kissing as he regards Stiles._

**DEREK**

She was never really pack, Stiles.

**STILES**

She’s your family.

**DEREK**

Yes but at the time, we didn’t have any connection to each other… and she isn’t a wolf.

_When Derek kisses Stiles again, Stiles pushes him over, climbing over him as he begins to nip and suck at Derek’s lips while frotting against him as their dicks slot together._

**DEREK**

Fuck me.

**STILES**

_(Still moving)_

What?

**DEREK**

I want you to fuck me.

_Stiles looks at him._

**STILES**

I thought-

**DEREK**

Yeah, I know. My wolf wanted to fuck your lion but I think I want you to fuck me.

**STILES**

_(Nods)_

Okay.

_He shifts around, opening Derek’s legs as he fits his fingers between Derek’s butt cheeks and separates them. Derek hugs unto him with both his hands as Stiles nearly loses balance but manages to hold himself up with one hand while the other slips a dry finger into Derek’s asshole._

_Derek moans into Stiles mouth, undulating his hips to fit the finger deeper._

**DEREK**

I’ve wanted this forever.

**STILES**

I feel you.

_Derek’s breath catches when Stiles adds another finger, stilling beneath Stiles as they both wait for Derek’s body to adjust._

**STILES**

I used to imagine… that… _(Grunts)_ you knew what you were doing that night. That you wanted me.

_He slips his fingers from Derek’s ass and spits into his hand a couple of times before his hand disappear again._

**STILES**

That maybe if Isaac wasn’t there… if the police wouldn’t come… if it was just us…

_Derek moans and captures Stiles lips again._

**DEREK**

Fuck me now.

_Derek releases Stiles as he kneels between Derek’s legs, lining his dick up with Derek’s butthole as he eases the head in and Derek sighs, relaxing as his hole clenches and flexes before relaxing a little too._

**STILES**

This might sting, Der.

**DEREK**

Wha…?

_Stiles sheathes himself in Derek with one hard Shove as Derek jerks, trying to sit up but Stiles anticipates his movement and holds him down._

**DEREK**

Ahhhhh.

_Derek convulses as his body shakes beneath Stiles._

**STILES**

Sshhhhhhh… it’s just once, Derek.

**DEREK**

Kiss me.

_Stiles leans up as Derek pushes himself and somehow, they end up with Derek in Stiles lap, kissing and licking at each other as Derek adjusts to the feeling of a dick in his ass. When Derek presses his leg unto the bed and pushes, beginning to move, Stiles releases his lips with a smack as he looks up at Derek wondering if he stills hurts._

**DEREK**

It’s good.

**STILES**

It can be better.

_He lifts Derek as Derek helps by leaning back on his hands. They move a little up the bed till Stiles rests his back against the bed head. He pulls Derek back up till their chest flush against each other and then he leads Derek’s hands above his head. This time when Derek lifts himself on Stiles’ dick, Stiles grinds up._

**DEREK**

_(Moans)_

Right there.

**STILES**

Yeah.

_He does it again…_

_And again…_

_And again…_

_Till Derek is bucking above him, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he grapples against the bed head and the wall till he tightens around Stiles and comes, painting_ _both their chests with his cum. Stiles follows, Seconds after, unable to hold on from Derek’s gripping hole._

_When Derek slumps against Stiles, smothering him against the wall, they remain, breathing and unable to coordinate their limps to more comfortable angles._

**DEREK**

My wolf has no idea what he’s missing.

**STILES**

Don’t worry. My lion is fine with the arrangement.

_They’re quiet for a few seconds._

_Then Stiles laughs._

**STILES**

My lion… it sounds like a euphemism for my cock.

**DEREK**

We could call it that, too.

_He raises his head and kisses Stiles._

**STILES**

You… love… to kiss.

**DEREK**

So do you.

 

INT: HALE HOUSE – KITCHEN – AFTERNOON

_Flushed from a long, hot shower, Stiles and Derek enter the kitchen when Isaac and_ _Chris are trying to prepare lunch with Lydia while Scott sits at the table with a small saucer of burnt, discarded meet._

**ISAAC**

_(Sees them)_

Warn us next time, mehn! It’s not something the rest of us want to picture in our heads.

**DEREK**

Lydia, what are you doing here in the middle of the day?

_Her eyes land on Stiles. When he moves his gaze to something else, she shakes her head at Derek and goes back to helping Chris by the stove._

**SCOTT**

Satomi said they’ve agreed on a date.

**STILES**

When?

**SCOTT**

Two Saturdays from today.

**STILES**

One more week and Hayden would have been back in town.

**DEREK**

We could shift it till she’s back if you want.

**STILES**

_(Waves his hand)_

It doesn’t matter. Wherever they are, if they’re pack, they’ll feel it.

**ISAAC**

Is what he said.

**DEREK**

_(Throws a fork at Isaac’s head)_

Grow up.

**CHRIS**

Another pack just moved into the area, Derek. I was just talking to Scott about it. They heard about the pack merge and they’re interested.

**DEREK**

We can meet them.

**CHRIS**

You’re going to receive a lot of requests to join now that you’re becoming a strong and established pack in the area, Derek. You don’t always have to say yes.

**DEREK**

I know. It’ll be nice to meet them. See what they’re like. They might genuinely need alphas and we’ve got two.

**SCOTT**

‘S what I said.

**CHRIS**

Just laying it out there. You have a choice. You’re the alpha. Both of you.

**SCOTT**

Yes dad.

_Chris tenses as he looks at Scott._

**SCOTT**

Yeah, I heard it in my head. It’s weird. I know.

_Chris returns to his cooking as Stiles looks at Derek._

**STILES**

Speaking of dads. Mine is going to call you and try to threaten his way into attending the merge. Tell him humans won’t be allowed.

**CHRIS**

Hey!

**STILES**

It’s just for him, Chris. He doesn’t have a piece of his leg and he wants to get wheeled out of the hospital to come see fireworks?

**DEREK**

He’s pack. He has a right to be there as much as anyone else.

_Stiles narrows his eyes at Derek._

**STILES**

Did he already call you?

**DEREK**

_(Blushes)_

I wasn’t going to tell the sheriff no.

**STILES**

Like hell you weren’t. He needs to stay put.

**DEREK**

He has a gun, Stiles.

**STILES**

Rescind his invitation.

**DEREK**

I’m pretty sure he has wolfs bane bullets too.

**STILES**

He’s not coming.

**DEREK**

Stiles-

**STILES**

Derek!

_The both of them look at each other till Stiles sights and places his head on the kitchen island._

**STILES**

This is going to be my life from now on… the two of you double-teaming me.

**ISAAC**

_(Snorts)_

That’s what he said.

_This time, a plate breaks on Isaac’s head._


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you have an issue with who the seconds will be let me explain. The seconds are pack members that would inherit the alpha’s spark if the alpha dies without an heir. To avoid the situation like the Hale’s where almost everyone in the family was burned to death, the Hale-McCall pack would choose seconds who are not part of the original, integral pack.  
> Yeah, I know. But just go with me. On this.

EXT: DEATON’S HOME – PORCH – NIGHT

_Deaton is sitting at the table on the porch listening to the news filtering out from the sitting room as he sips his glass of gin in personal silence._

**DEATON**

So this is what retirement feels like?

 

EXT: PRESERVE – NIGHT

_Malia and Lydia get out of the car as they join the throng of people heading into the preserve. Lydia secures a bag under her arm as the fabric comes out and Malia sees it._

**MALIA**

_(Scoffs)_

Please tell me you’re not going to wear that. It’s old and it smells.

**LYDIA**

It’s for Stiles.

**MALIA**

For what?

**LYDIA**

For the ceremony.

**MALIA**

Then why do you have it.

**LYDIA**

I offered to be his assistant. He accepted.

**MALIA**

You agreed to be Stiles’ assistant to carry dirty, smelling robes?

**LYDIA**

At this point if he asks me to jump in a lake, it’s what I’ll do.

_When Malia says nothing, Lydia looks back at her and sees Malia watching her with a soft smile on her face. She pulls Lydia close and kisses her._

**MALIA**

I love you.

**LYDIA**

Sometimes, I love you too.

_Malia laughs._

 

EXT: PRESERVE - HILL – NIGHT

_Melissa wheels John unto the contraption Scott and co. built earlier in the week on the hill to hold them as she locks the chair in place._

**MELISSA**

Stiles is never going to forgive you for coming.

**JOHN**

He’s not going to forgive you for bringing me either.

_Melissa frowns as Valerie climbs up the side of the ramp to the patch on the hill where_ _she’d earlier laid out a blanket and a basket. Now, she’s with a cart of drinks._

**VALERIE**

Good evening sir.

**JOHN**

Deputy Clark.

**MELISSA**

You two can lose the formalities for one night. Eh?

**JOHN**

Valerie.

**VALERIE**

Sir.

_Melissa rolls her eyes and goes down the hill, heading to her own car as she passes Chris on his way up._

**CHRIS**

We have deputies all around the preserve. We should be safe for the night. If anything strange happens, _(He holds up a radio)_ Check in thirty minutes.

**JOHN**

Maybe you should be Sheriff.

**CHRIS**

_(Sits on Valerie’s blanket and shakes his head)_

Too much of an outlaw these days. Besides, won’t I be too old to be deputy?

**JOHN**

I’m sure I can push you up the ladder.

_As the two men laugh, Valerie hands them cans of beer._

**CHRIS**

How are the others?

**VALERIE**

Hayden’s staying home. Her roommate’s going to keep an eye on her. Mason’s with Corey. Timothy and Jubril are going over to Corey and Mason’s to spend the night because they don’t have any friends who know who they are so…

**CHRIS**

I guess we’re all set then.

**MELISSA**

All set!

_She’s climbing back up the hill with her bag as she takes a seat on the other side of John’s wheel chair and receives a drink from Valerie._

_A horn sounds into the night._

**MELISSA**

How long do we think this will take?

**CHRIS**

Given the number of people, it might take a while. A couple of hours.

**JOHN**

Of them doing what?

**CHRIS**

Nothing, really. From what I saw last time, they all just kinda go unconscious when the bond is initiated.

_John frowns and cocks his head._

**JOHN**

Wait, so we’re not watching anything?

**MELISSA**

Nothing much.

**JOHN**

You’re telling me I made this entire trip to come here and watch them sleep?

**CHRIS**

The merge is going to be the most magical thing you’ll see. A hundred supernatural beings being made one pack… one family. Shouldn’t that means something?

**JOHN**

_(Deadpans)_

Chris, they’ll be sleeping for two hours.

**CHRIS**

And we’ll be watching.

_A couple of women and a man climb up the hill, bowing and smiling at them._

**CECILY**

We were told the pack humans would be here.

**MELISSA**

Oh. Welcome. Sit.

_She offers them the space around her as Valerie digs in and hands them soft drinks._

**MELISSA**

Cecily, right?

**CECILY**

_(Smiles)_

Yes. I’m with Barbara’s pack. The newest pack. This is Holly and Carl with…

_She trails off as Carl, the man speaks up._

**CARL**

Holmes’ pack.

**CHRIS**

Nice to meet you.

**JOHN**

And by tomorrow, we’ll all be in McCall-Hale’s pack.

**CECILY**

Yes. We are very grateful.

**CHRIS**

You’re welcome.

**MELISSA**

I thought it was Hale-McCall.

**CHRIS**

Sounds like a law firm.

**VALERIE**

Oh. Look. It’s starting.

_Their attention is immediately drawn to a clearing at the bottom of the hill where a large bon fire sits with packs of shifters and supernaturals present. Scott and Derek walk up to the fire and stand as Stiles walks up and stands between them, letting the fire illuminate his outfit._

_John sighs and buries his head in his hands._

**JOHN**

What the hell is he wearing?

 

EXT: PRESERVE – BON FIRE – NIGHT

_The moment Stiles steps into the light, the crowd breaks out in muffled giggles while some of the older pack members look on in serious, rigid faces._

**SCOTT**

What the hell are you wearing?

_Derek looks beside him as his eyes take in the hideous, long, ceremonial robe that looks shiny by the fire and has what looks like sprinkles of red all over it. The neck looks like it’s been stained by blood and the hem is frayed in a lot of different places._

**DEREK**

Take that off.

**STILES**

No.

**DEREK**

What do you think you’re doing? This is serious.

**STILES**

Deaton gave it to. He said it’s what emissaries wore on occasion.

**SCOTT**

Since when do you listen to Deaton?

**STILES**

Since he started giving me emissary tips.

**SCOTT**

He’s mentoring you?

**STILES**

Yes.

**DEREK**

Stop listening to him if this is what he’s going to cause. He’s retired.

**STILES**

He’s lending a helping hand. And considering this pack is full of lots of first time issues, one would think you’d accept whatever help you could get, the both of you.

_Satomi clears her throat and the three of them freeze._

_They look around and everyone’s attention is on them._

**STILES**

Right. Let’s get this show on the road.

_He raises his hand as the rope drapes and Derek rolls his eyes._

**STILES**

Seconds, please step forward.

_Aiya and Holmes break from the crowd as they walk up to where Stiles, Derek and Scott are standing. Aiya stands before Scott and Holmes stands before Derek._

**STILES**

Everyone sit, please.

_The crowd begins to sit on the floor as they make room and ruffle around each other._

**STILES**

If we’re going to end up on the ground, might as well make the trip shorter.

_He clears his throat._

**STILES**

Deaton said I should say something… So as we gather here today to join our families, our friends, our packs as one I think it’s important to note that regardless of the violence and the hurt that has brought each and every one of us to this moment, we will thrive and survive as one family. That being said, everyone, please hold hands.

_The crowd around them begins to link to one another as they take the hand of the person beside them._

**STILES**

Anyone with a hand still free?

_Heads shake from side to side._

**STILES**

Okay, then. Let’s get started.

_Stiles places one hand on Scott and Aiya’s as he places his other hand on Derek and Holmes’. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and waits._

_And waits._

_A soft breeze blows through the entire gathering as the pack mates’ eyes glow and one by one, they begin to slouch unconscious._

EXT: PRESERVE – HILL – NIGHT

_The humans look down at the crowd that appears to have all gone to sleep._

**JOHN**

What about Stiles? He’s still awake.

_The humans look and surely, Stiles is still alert, kneeling where he was between the alphas and their seconds as he keeps his eyes close in concentration._

**CHRIS**

He’s the emissary.

**JOHN**

So?

_Everyone looks to Chris to explain further as he looks back at them in confusion._

**CHRIS**

I don’t know. I’m just as ignorant as you are.

**JOHN**

So he’s just going to be like that for two hours?

**MELISSA**

Maybe more.

**JOHN**

_(Looks at her)_

Not helping.

**CHRIS**

He’ll be fine.

**VALERIE**

In the mean time…

_Everyone turns to look at Valerie who’s fishing a big bottle of vodka from her bag._

 

TWO HOURS AND A FEW MINUTES LATER

_Melissa snorts as she laughs not bothering to cover her mouth as Valerie drinks from the almost empty bottle._

**MELISSA**

He thought that the bed would fit in the door but it…

_She dissolves into laughter again as Chris takes the bottle being handed to him by Valerie and passes it on to Holly without drinking._

**VALERIE**

I saw that Mr… _(Confused)_

**CHRIS**

Chris.

**VALERIE**

Mr. Chris. You passed the bottle. Every single time.

**CHRIS**

You gave it to me.

**VALERIE**

You haven’t taken a sip the entire night.

**CHRIS**

I don’t want to.

**JOHN**

_(Scoffs)_

Stop being a sourpuss. The kids won’t see you.

**CHRIS**

I’m on duty.

**JOHN**

I’m the Sheriff and I say drink.

**HOLLY/CECILY**

Drink! Drink! Drink!

**EVERYONE**

Drink! Drink! Drink!

**CHRIS**

Fine.

_He snatches the bottle from Holly and stares at it as if it is his worst enemy._

**MELISSA**

No one here has- _(Hiccoughs)_ Cooties, Chris.

**CHRIS**

It’s not cooties I’m worried about.

**VALERIE**

Then drink.

**CARL**

All of it.

_Chris raises his eyebrows at Carl._

**JOHN**

You haven’t taken any of it and the bottle is almost done anyway.

_It’s a little under a fifth of the entire bottle still remaining as Chris looks at it in apprehension. He raises it to his lips and starts drinking as the grownups around him cheer him on. He tries to stop but Valerie urges the bottle down as he continues till he finally empties the bottle._

_His face tightens as he drops the bottle, closing his eyes for a few seconds to avoid outwardly cringing before he opens his eyes and looks around._

**CECILY**

Are you drunk yet?

**CHRIS**

That’s not how alcohol works.

**MELISSA**

And how would you know?

**CHRIS**

Believe it or not, I have tasted alcohol before.

**JOHN**

Prove it.

_The women burst into laughter as John and Carl look at Chris in suspicion._

**CHRIS**

What do you mean “Prove it”? How am I supposed to prove it? Should I tender a note signed by a witness? Or maybe you want a chip that says “Chris drank alcohol today”.

**CARL**

You’re stalling.

**CHRIS**

Okay.

_Chris gets to his feet._

**CHRIS**

If I can run down this hill and back up, would that prove it?

**HOLLY**

How’s that supposed to prove that you’ve had alcohol?

_Chris hesitates, confused._

**CHRIS**

I don’t know.

**CARL**

_(Gets up)_

I’ll race you.

**MELISSA**

_(Whispers)_

I don’t know why but I feel like that’s a bad idea.

**JOHN**

Are you sure? Because unlocking this chair and following them feels pretty awesome right about now.

**HOLLY**

_(Shouts)_

ON YOUR MARK!

**CECILY**

_(Shouts)_

GET SET!

**CECILY/HOLLY**

GO!

_Chris and Carl start down the hill at a fast run._

 

EXT: PRESERVE – BON FIRE – NIGHT

_Stiles exhales as his eyes open. He takes his hand from the alphas as he feels the rest of the pack start to wake around him. His head feels heavy from all the new pack links so he shakes his head._

**HOLLY/CECILY**

GO!

_His head snaps in the direction of the hill as does all the other pack members who have awoken as they watch Chris and Carl run down the hill._

**HOLMES**

What are they doing?

**SCOTT**

Looks like they’re racing?

**AIYA**

In the middle of the night? It’s not even safe during the day. Why would they try it at night when they can’t see?

_Chris stumbles but keeps running as a woman screams and laughter is heard from further up the hill. They look up and see Valerie running down as well but what catches their attention is the sight of Melissa rolling down the hill with an empty bottle of vodka in her hand._

**SCOTT**

Mom!

_Scott takes off up the hill._

**HOLMES**

They’re drunk. Fuck, Carl.

_Holmes follows. Stiles and Derek stay behind, laughing with Aiya as Jordan and Isaac rush passed them, heading for Valerie and Chris._

**STILES**

_(Still laughing)_

Figures my dad would be the responsible one.

**DEREK**

Then what’s he doing?

_Stiles focuses on his dad and realizes that John has managed to unlock his wheelchair and is attempting to push himself off the ramp._

**STILES**

I am so going to kill him.

_He runs too, following his other pack mates making their way up the hill. Derek laughs as Jackson jogs up to him. By the time he reaches, music has begun playing and it looks like a party is about to start._

**JACKSON**

Who knew grownups could have fun?

_Derek looks over at Jackson._

**DEREK**

How are you feeling?

**JACKSON**

Glad not to have you in my head anymore.

**DEREK**

Glad to not be there.

**JACKSON**

Who would have thought us coming back here would lead to this?

_Derek looks out at the crowd of people beginning to dance and mile around socializing with their new pack mates._

**DEREK**

Not me.

**JACKSON**

Certainly not me.

**DEREK**

Do you regret it?

_Jackson looks over at where Danny and Ethan are talking to a couple of werewolves._

**JACKSON**

Best decision we ever made. How about you?

_Derek looks around at his large pack and the specific members of the original pack. Liam was talking to the girls from Aiya’s pack. Malia was dancing between two… three wolves. Lydia was standing on the side with her phone in her hand. Ethan and Danny were still with the wolves from earlier. Derek’s eyes find Stiles who is at the top of the hill, chastising a father that’s trying to_ _balance a woman’s slipper on his head._

**DEREK**

Couldn’t have planned it better if I had a million years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been fun


End file.
